Séduire un ennemi
by teddyjes
Summary: Hermione perd tout sauf l'espoir de tout retrouver. Elle exploite alors la faiblesse de son ennemi : son coeur. Mais elle oublie que cette faiblesse est commune à tous...Herm Voldy R&R [FIC TERMINEE]
1. Rien qu'une enveloppe

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Vu que j'ai fini Une _Alliance inattendue_, je met un autre love / hate en route !**

**J'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux, si ce n'est plus que sur UAI !!**

**Bisous**

**Joyeux noël**

**Jess**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**1/ Rien qu'une enveloppe**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, les boucles de ses cheveux se collant à son visage en sueur. Encore et toujours le même cauchemar… Elle repoussa ses couvertures avec rage et sorti de son dortoir. Il était près de trois heures du matin et pourtant elle se promena en toute liberté dans les couloirs.

Ce château, elle le connaissait par cœur, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand ses meilleurs amis étaient des cancres aimant défier le règlement ? Elle sourit en repensant à eux et se laissa glisser le long d'un mur. La sueur qui recouvrait son corps s'était refroidie au contact de l'air froid des couloirs, aussi elle se recroquevilla, frissonnant face à l'assaut du froid.

-Miss Granger ? appela une voix

L'interpellée se releva pour faire face au professeur Rogue. Elle était en nuisette mais s'en fichait pas mal. Elle avait tout perdu une semaine plus tôt alors sa gêne ou quelque reflet de fierté avait totalement disparu de son être.

-Oui, professeur ? questionna-t-elle avec douceur

Au plus grand étonnement de la jeune fille, le grand et distant professeur Severus Rogue détacha sa cape pour la poser sur les épaules de son élève. Il lui fit signe de la suivre et, sans broncher, elle s'exécuta. Au bout d'une longue marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur :

-Miss Granger, appela une nouvelle fois le professeur de potions, parlez au Directeur de ce que vous ressentez, vous le devez. Ce que vous portez, votre peine, est beaucoup trop lourde pour une jeune fille de votre âge. Vous avez encore toute la vie devant vous…

-C'est faux et vous le savez bien, rétorqua Hermione en un murmure, ma vie est derrière moi, je n'ai plus rien à espérer…

Severus frissonna devant tant de haine et de peine concentrés en de si beaux yeux couleur chocolat… Elle n'était pas bien grande mais quand elle laissait transparaître ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa peine, elle paraissait écraser tout le monde…

Il la prit brièvement dans ses bras et, donnant le mot de passe à la gargouille, poussa la jeune fille vers les escaliers en colimaçon. Elle se laissa faire une nouvelle fois, ses pas la menant au-delà de ses pensées. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les grandes portes du bureau de Dumbledor, elle se sentit d'un coup submergé par tous ses souvenirs, notamment ceux remontant à une semaine auparavant…

-Professeur ? appela-t-elle doucement

Il était penché sur un ouvrage, se tenant droit devant l'une de ses nombreuses bibliothèques. Lorsqu'il entendit Hermione l'appeler, il releva les yeux et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Rangeant son ouvrage, il fit un signe de la main pour indiquer à la jeune Gryffondor de s'asseoir.

-Que me vaut votre visite, Miss Granger ?

Que répondre à cela ? Elle ne le savait même pas elle-même ! Il était une heure avancée de la nuit et, elle ne sut plus exactement comment mais elle s'était retrouvée devant ce vieil homme qui la regardait avec une pitié insupportable…

-Vous savez, reprit le Directeur, beaucoup de personnes s'inquiètent pour vous. Ils me demandent votre internement à Ste mangouste pour plus de sécurité…

-Ce n'est que pour soulager leur conscience ! siffla Hermione avec mépris

-Je ne vous contredit pas, admis Dumbledor, cependant le fait est que vous ayez déjà attenté à votre vie par trois fois cette dernière semaine…

-Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tout le monde s'en moque bien éperdument ! Ron s'est sacrifié pour moi, il a pris le sort à ma place, Harry s'est battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle pour vaincre Voldemort, et il a réussi. Ce sont eux les vrais héros mais ils sont morts. Moi, je n'ai aucun mérite et je dois vivre avec leur souvenir et le poids d'une victoire que je ne mérite pas…

-Vous la méritez plus que vous ne voudriez l'admettre, déclara le vieil homme avec le plus grand sérieux, vous ne pouvez pas changer ce qui s'est passé alors il est grand temps d'assumer ce que vous représentez pour la communauté sorcière…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-De l'espoir…

Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie. Puis, peu à peu, son rire se mua en sanglots et bientôt, elle tomba à genoux, secouée de spasmes de douleur… une douleur vive, la consumant de l'intérieur.

-POURQUOI ? hurla-t-elle, POURQUOI ?

-Tout est de ma faute… soupira Dumbledor

La culpabilité perçait dans sa voix. Intriguée, Hermione reprit un peu de contenance et interrogea son directeur du regard. Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, il reprit la parole d'une voix douloureuse…

-J'ai attendu trop longtemps avant de combattre Voldemort, se justifia-t-il, j'aurai dû l'arrêter au temps où il était encore Tom Elvis Jedusor…

Une idée traversa alors l'esprit dévasté de la jeune Gryffondor :

-A quand cela remonte-t-il ? demanda-t-elle durement

-Au moins une soixantaine d'années… répondit Albus

Il ne se doutait pas que cette indication changerait le destin de la jeune femme en face de lui et, par conséquent, la face du monde…


	2. Etude de l'ennemi

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Et bien, moi qui pensais me confronter à des réticents, à devoir faire mes preuves je suis, pour ainsi, dire, très agréablement surprise du nombre de reviews que j'ai eu ! **

**Je ne vais pas me plaindre, loin de là !! Lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre rencontrera, lui aussi, le même succès, si ce n'est plus !! j'espère toujours**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Jess**

**Ps : Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin !**

**

* * *

****2/ Etude de l'ennemi**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, plus personne ne s'inquiéta pour Hermione. Tous la voyaient replonger dans des volumes de taille incommensurable et puis elle recommençait à prendre soin d'elle. Tout le monde voyait en cela un signe d'encouragement vers une prochaine guérison…

« Pauvres fous » pensa Hermione après avoir subit une demie heure de félicitations de l'ensemble du corps professoral. Pensaient-ils réellement qu'on se remette de la perte de deux êtres chers après avoir perdu ses parents deux mois plus tôt ? Non, en fait, ce n'était pas dans n'importe quels bouquins qu'Hermione se plongeait et surtout, ses changements physiques n'étaient en rien le fruit du hasard !

A vrai dire, la réflexion de Dumbledor avait fait naître un espoir complètement fou et inespéré, certes, mais néanmoins réel. Tous les livres qu'elle lisait si attentivement étaient des études faites sur Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort et ce depuis sa naissance. Elle avait tout appris de lui, du moins tout ce que ces ouvrages lui permettaient de savoir.

Ainsi, elle avait appris qu'il aimait les jeunes filles très caractérielles, aux cheveux noirs lisses et aux yeux myosotis. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais Hermione n'était pas la meilleure en métamorphose et enchantements pour rien ! Certains ne la reconnaissaient pas mais elle s'en moquait bien ! D'ici peu, elle ne les verrait plus…

Pour ce qui est de la partie caractérielle, elle comptait sur sa haine pour mener la danse. Elle se forçait toutefois à porter des tenues provocantes et à adopter des regards froids. Tous ce cirque dura un mois. A la fin de cette période, elle était devenue méconnaissable ! Mais, encore une fois, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour elle puisqu'elle ne voulait pas être reconnue.

A la fin d'un cours de potion pendant lequel Rogue n'avait cessé de la regarder avec inquiétude, elle sortit en quatrième vitesse. Elle avait rendez-vous à Pré-Au-Lard avec un homme louche qui devait lui apporter un nouvel ouvrage sur feu le mage noir. Alors qu'elle sortait dans le parc, une voix qu'elle haïssait par-dessus tout l'interpella :

-Hey, Granger, où cours-tu comme ça ?

Hermione se retourna et toisa Draco Malefoy avec mépris. « Pourquoi il est pas mort lui ? » se lamenta-t-elle. « Ah c'est vrai qu'il a fui au début de la bataille ! ». Elle eut un sourire amusé à ce souvenir ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Serpentard :

-Je te fais rire ? dit-il méchamment

-Plus que tu ne le crois ! rétorqua-t-elle toujours amusée

Puis elle tourna les talons et partie. Elle se rendit compte avec horreur que le vert et argent ne lâchait pas l'affaire et la suivait à distance. Soit, de toutes façons il ne verrait rien d'aussi loin. Au pire il croira certainement que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle est veut juste faire son intéressante !

Elle arriva dans l'équivalent de l'Allée des Embrumes à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle y venait souvent ces derniers temps. Le fait qu'elle est été nommée préfète-en-chef au début de l'année avait facilité son accès au village sorcier. Soudain une ombre se détacha du crépuscule et s'avança vers la jeune fille. Elle lui tendit de façon nonchalante une bourse alors que l'homme lui passait le livre. Au moment où elle prit l'ouvrage, le marchand lui saisit brutalement le bras. Elle sursauta et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise mais, apparemment, l'homme avait quelque chose à dire :

-Prenez garde, jeune fille, murmura-t-il, il est bien mauvais de remuer le passé de personnes décédées…

-Croyez moi, répondit avec assurance Hermione, là où je vais, cet esprit est bel et bien en vie !

Elle devina la surprise que cette phrase avait engendrée chez l'homme et en profita pour le faire lâcher prise et reprendre direction du château. Près des grilles elle revit, l'attendant bien sagement, un jeune homme blond, fouine bondissante à ses heures :

-T'as rien d'autre à faire la blondasse ? siffla Hermione avec agacement

Il ne répondit rien, prétendant nettoyer méticuleusement sa baguette. Elle soupira et se dirigea de pied ferme vers le château. Du moins, c'était ses plans, jusqu'à ce que…

-Si tu veux en savoir plus sur lui, je peux t'informer !

Hermione se retourna d'un coup et vint se planter devant le Serpentard :

-En savoir plus sur qui ? feignit-elle

Malefoy désigna le livre d'un signe de tête négligent :

-Tu-Sais-Qui…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit rapidement la Gryffondor, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une fouine dans ton genre…

Elle voulut repartir mais le vert et argent vint se placer précipitamment devant elle :

-J'ai tout autant d'intérêts que toi à ce que l'histoire change, et le fait que tu te sacrifies pour deux m'arrange. Donc voilà ce que je te propose. Je t'ai bien observé et je sais que tu a tout appris de lui, jusqu'à sa couleur préféré ! Mais j'ai chez moi ses ouvrages de magie noire, notamment celui qui est le plus aboutit…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Celui sur le voyage dans le temps…

Elle le considéra un instant, le jaugeant sur sa fiabilité. Quelque chose clochait :

-Que me demanderas-tu en échange ? questionna-t-elle suspicieusement

-Que tu réussisses…

**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Severia Dousbrune : ma première revieweuse !!! Lol, et bah oui, qu'elle soit anglaise ou française, notre Hermy c'est un véritable génie !! Moi aussi je l'adore !! J'attends une autre review de ta part avec impatience, merci !!**

**Caro : tiens, un canard en sucre ! Mdr ! T'as vu tout le temps que tu as mis avant de les lire ?? Mdr !! Mais si tu es sage, j'ai quatre autres chapitres de bouclés alors je te les filerai en avant première !! Pas fini UAI ?? PAS FINI UAI ???!!! Non mais attends que je te choppe toi !! Je vais te remettre dans ta mare de guimauve !! Lol, je pars trop loin, c'est un truc de malade ! Et encore une chose, NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS JESSOUILLETTE !!! Lol !! Ça et Jessy, ce sont les deux surnoms que je déteste ! Mdr ! Mais je ne t'en veux pas ma belle ! lol !! Mes cheveux ne sont pas aussi rouges flamboyants que je l'aurai voulu, mais c'est suffisant pour faire râler du monde !! Mdr ! On se retrouve vite sur MSN ou AIM ma belle !! Bisous !!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : je lis en effet ta fic sur ce couple et je crois bien attendre ta fic depuis des temps immémoriaux !! Mdr !! Je plaisante, en tout cas on se soutient entre auteurs d'un couple peu commun ! Oui, c'est en effet un retour dans le temps ! J'espère que ça te plaira !! Merci pour la review, recommence quand tu veux !! ;)**

**Coeur de ténèbres : Clair, net, précis ! Mdr !! Je continue, ne t'inquiètes pas !! Ça te plait ? Merci pour le mess en tout cas !! J'espère que tu en renverras d'autres !!**

**Kloona Patmol : je suis plus qu'honorée d'avoir réussi à te convaincre ! lol ! C'est un véritable plaisir ! Moi aussi j'aime bien ce couple, je le trouve plus trash, plus « love/hate » que Hermy/Draco !! Et comme j'adore les love/hate…lol ! C'est vrai qu'on en voit peu !! et surtout, c'est rare qu'elles aboutissent !! Pour la Sirius/Hermy, tu n'auras plus à attendre bien longtemps !! lol ! Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt, ne t'inquiètes pas !! Et crois-moi, tu vas avoir de belles surprises !! J'espère bien que tu ne décrocheras pas !! Lol ! Je m'en voudrais de perdre une revieweuse comme toi !! A bientôt j'espère ! **

**Yonara : Bien sûr que je vais continuer !! Lol ! Et j'espère bien que tu me reviewera de nouveau ! Merci pour ton mess !**

**Marchioness Swarz : Je suis curieuse de connaître la signification de ton pseudo !! Lol ! Je te remercie pour ton soutien ! Pour ce qui est de la longueur des chapitres, je ne pense pas vraiment les rallonger !! Tu sais, sur UAI, écrire des chapitres de 30 pages, c'était assez long et éprouvant !! Lol ! En plus je mettais longtemps pour publier parce qu'il fallait que je trouve le temps de le continuer et pour ça il fallait d'abord que je relise ce que j'avais écrit ! Je te remercie également pour UAI, j'avoue être fière de ma chtite fic !! lol !! Non pas pour l'histoire ou autres mais parce qu'elle m'a permis de faire connaissance de gens géniaux, parce qu'elle m'a permis de tenir le coup dans les moments durs et parce que c'est la première fois que je fais aboutir un travail qui me tenait vraiment à cœur ! En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas lâcher !! Elle finira, tout comme UAI !! Merci de m'avoir reviewé, n'hésite pas à recommencer, c'est un véritable plaisir !**

**Ange Noir : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçu ! En tout cas, j'espère avoir de nouveau une review de ta part, Merci !**

**Caroline : Salut Caroline !! lol ! Je suis également contente d'en écrire une nouvelle ! lol ! En tout cas ça me fait véritablement plaisir ce que tu dis là ! Merci !! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu et que j'aurai une nouvelle review de toi !! Merci !**

**Chimgrid : Non, tu ne te trompes pas, c'est bel et bien un retour dans le temps qui se profile à l'horizon !! lol !! Pour les tentatives de suicide, ce sera expliqué dans un prochain chapitre ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que, d'accord c'est une sorcière intelligente, mais qu'elle n'est pas la seule dans tout Poudlard ! lol ! Mystère… ;) Pas grave pour la review qui manque de joie de vivre !! lol ! Moi ça ne me dérange pas ! J'accepte toutes les humeurs ! En tout cas j'espère que cette suite ne t'a pas déçue et que je te reverrai bientôt !**

**Youatou : toi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir la signification de ton pseudo !! lol ! La suite est-elle arrivée assez vite pour toi ? Comment la trouves-tu ? Ton avis m'intéresse alors j'espère ravoir bien vite une de tes reveiws !**

**Lady 22 : ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir des lecteurs qui lisent plusieurs fics de moi !! lol ! Non, sérieusement, avoir des lecteurs suivis est réellement un pur plaisir ! Merci d'être là ! Tu as aimé la suite ? J'espère bien que oui ! Review moi vite pour me le dire !! LOL !**

**Bon voili, j'ai répondu à tout le monde !! Ce fut un véritable plaisir !! J'attends disons 10 reviews supplémentaires pour poster le prochain chapitre !!**

**Bisous, merci d'être là,**

**Jess**

**_Annonce sur le prochain chapitre : mini Herm/Draco !! Jedusor n'apparaîtra que dans le chapitre 7 !! Et oui ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les chapitres d'avant sont loin d'être vides !! lol !_**


	3. Fin d'une ère

**Bien le bonjour (ou plutôt le bonsoir !! lol)**

**Voili déjà la suite de ma fic et je dois dire que je suis trop contente d'avoir pleins de reviews !!! J'espère sincèrement que ça continuera comme ça !!**

**J'espère aussi que ce chapitre vous plaira !! Il contient un mini Herm / Draco !!!**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Bisous**

**Jess**

**Ps : les réponses aux reveiws sont à la fin !**

**3/ Fin d'une ère**

Une semaine plus tard, tout était en place, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre la pleine lune. Chacun appréhendait à sa manière. Hermione avait peur de tout rater et Draco avait peur de ce qu'il allait devenir. En attendant, les deux jeunes élèves passaient leur temps ensemble. Ça faisait beaucoup jaser mais ils s'en moquaient !

Ils étaient déjà assez surpris du changement de leur relation ! Ils avaient commencé par se respecter puis, petit à petit, ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Si bien qu'à la fin de la semaine, ils se surprenaient à désirer la présence de l'autre à tous moments.

Le matin de la pleine lune, ils se réveillèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, enlacés. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé jusque très tard et s'étaient assoupis sans s'en rendre compte ! Ils se regardèrent, légèrement gênés. Mais, alors que Hermione voulut se dégager, Draco saisit son visage et apposa ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor. Elle se laissa faire et répondit bientôt à ce tendre échange.

Elle allait tout interrompre, lui faire remarquer que ça ne les mènera nulle part, qu'elle devait partir, mais il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il le savait déjà. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la mena jusqu'à un lit au fond de la pièce. Là, ils basculèrent dans la tendresse, oubliant que le soir-même, le sort de centaines de vies dépendraient d'eux.

Vers le milieu de la journée, Draco s'était endormi. Après l'avoir observé quelques instants, Hermione s'enroula dans le drap et se leva pour regarder à travers de la fenêtre. Il y avait désormais une sorte d'hésitation avant le départ mais elle la fit taire assez vite. Car, même si elle venait à aimer Draco, aucun avenir leur était permis. Elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'ils venaient de faire mais savait d'ores et déjà que ça n'entraînerait rien d'autre que des souvenirs…

Elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et des lèvres brûlantes se poser avec désir sur la peau nue de son cou :

-N'y va pas, murmura Draco, c'est de la pure folie…

Elle se retourna et prit sa tête entre ses mains :

-Il faut que j'y aille, Draco, je n'ai pas le choix…

-Si, tu l'as, souffla-t-il en caressant le visage de la jeune femme, reste auprès de moi, reconstruisons-nous ensemble…

Elle sourit avec douceur. Dès qu'il la vit ainsi, Draco sut que plus jamais elle ne sortirai de son esprit, de son cœur…

-Non Draco, répondit-elle, j'ai beaucoup trop perdu… Ma reconstruction est impossible, tu ne mérites pas ça…

Elle l'embrassa puis le contourna. Elle jeta la couverture sur le lit, ne se souciant pas de sa nudité. Draco comprit que c'était fini, il allait devoir la laisser partir. Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et, une fois qu'ils furent complètement rhabillés, la nuit tombait. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Ils se rendirent dans un coin reclus du château accessible uniquement par balais. C'était une salle délabrée dont l'accès par l'intérieur du château avait été condamné pour des risques d'éboulement. Une fois qu'ils eurent pénétré par la fenêtre, ils ne mirent pas plus de cinq minute à tout mettre en place.

Hermione prit le carnet de magie noire de Voldemort et se mit à réciter les incantations qui y étaient inscrites. C'est ainsi qu'au bout de vingt minutes, une grande plate-forme argentée apparut. Techniquement, dès qu'elle monterait dessus, elle s'élèverait et disparaîtrait dans une sorte de tourbillon magique.

Hermione se tourna pour dire au revoir au Serpentard. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle fut surprise de voir des larmes apparaître dans les yeux du jeune homme. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et détacha la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou. C'était une chaîne en or avec une fée en pendentif.

-Ma mère me l'avait offerte, expliqua-t-elle en la plaçant dans la main de Draco, elle représente tout ce que j'étais à ses yeux, c'est mon bien le plus précieux. Accepte-le et prends-en soin, ainsi j'aurai l'impression d'avoir ton soutient pendant les épreuves qui m'attendent…

Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et se tourna face à la plate-forme. Elle vérifia que tout était en place. Ses grandes bottes noires, sa jupe (très) courte, moulante et noire, son chemisier tout aussi sombre et plus que moulant et enfin un coup d'œil à son reflet dans un débris de glace lui indiqua que ses longs et lisses cheveux noirs ainsi que ses yeux myosotis étaient en place.

Elle mit un pied dans la plate-forme, inspira un grand coup puis mit l'autre. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'élever, elle entendit la voix précipitée de Draco la rappeler. Elle se retourna et fit face au jeune homme désespéré :

-Hermione ! cria-t-il, sais-tu pourquoi je veux que tu changes l'histoire ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser la question…

-Pour pouvoir te dire librement à quel point je t'aime !

Elle était arrivée si haut qu'elle atteignait la fin du tourbillon quand elle entendit ces mots. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre au jeune homme car elle se trouvait dans un endroit totalement différent de celui qu'elle venait de quitter ! C'était une grande pièce blanche au milieu de laquelle se dressait un grand trône tout aussi maculée. La jeune fille faisait vraiment contraste et commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

Jedusor ne faisait pas état de cette pièce dans ses écrits. Où se trouvait-elle ?

**Fin du chapitre !! **

**Je sais c'est bizarre mais prochain chapitre, on commence à remonter le temps !! :-D**

**Ça vous a plu ???**

**Je l'espère de tout cœur !! Au fait, pour info, j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 8 inclus !! J'attends juste d'avoir au moins 10 à 15 reveiws pour vous laisser le temps de digérer !! Lol !!**

**En parlant de reviews, voici ma réponse à celles que vous m'aviez envoyées !**

**Tout d'abord, à une retardataire qui a posté pour le chapitre un !!**

**Arwen Orion Black : ces deux chapitre sen plus t'ont-ils plu ?? Je l'espère !! en tout cas merci et bisous ma belle !**

**Puis pour tout ceux du chapitre deux :**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Kikoo toi ! Crois-moi, je toruve le travail de traductrice plus dur que celui d'auteur ! Pour les auteurs ça coule de source mais pour les traducteurs… waouh ! lol ! Franchement, je suis admirative ! Pour Draco, je voulais lui garder son caractère peureux, car, après tout, c'est le personnage du bouquin qui importe lol !! Dans toutes mes fics, j'essaie de rester le plus fidèle au livre ! Espérons que j'y parvienne jusqu'au bout !! Lol ! Miss Lup abuse !! lol !! J'attends le prochain chapitre traduit avec une impatience (très) mal contenue !! Et j'espère qu'Hermione entrera en scène !! En tout cas, je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ton soutien ma belle ! C'est très important pour moi !! Et encore bravo pour ton travail de titan sur tes traductions !**

**Kloona Patmol : Et oui, déjà ! lol ! Mais ne t'y habitue pas trop lol ! Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de poster régulièrement !! Oui Dracio trop fort mais bon… lol !! Ne rêve pas trop, j'ai déjà fait une fic Hermy / Draco, je ne recommence pas !! lol !! Même si j'avoue en avoir envie !! Mais y'a une mini histoire sur ce couple dans le chapitre que tu viens de lire alors j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Au fait, as-tu fini UAI ?? Pour cette fic, non je ne l'ai pas écrite en entier, seulement jusqu'au chapitre 8 ! J'ai commencé le neuvième mais déjà je croule sous la pile de devoirs ! Hermione arrive dans le passé dans le prochain chapitre et Jedusor apparaît dans le chapitre 7 ! Il « tombe » à pic !! (lol !! blague que tu comprendras au chapitre 7) Pour la fic Herm / Sirius ça risque malheureusement de traîner un peu. En fait, je suis pas vraiment satisfaite du début de ma fic, j'crois que je vais la recommencer depuis le début, du moins quelques détails… Désolé, tu dois avoir perdu le sourire !! Dsl !! J'espère que ce chapitre te l'a rendu !! Bisous ma belle !!**

**Caroline : bien sûr que je réponds, j'y mets un point d'honneur ! Lol ! Que te dire de moi à part ce qui est sur ma bio ?? J'ai 16 ans et un peu plus d'et demi !! lol J'ai deux grandes passions : le cinéma et l'écriture ! Je suis née avec un livre sous les yeux et un film dans la tête !! Mdr ! Sinon, que te dire ? Je vis dans la région parisienne depuis ma naissance, Paris est ma ville de prédilection ! Je suis la petite dernière de trois enfants et puis là je raconte carrément ma vie !! Mdr ! Sinon, ça me ferait également plaisir de mieux te connaître !! Si tu veux, je peux te filer mon adresse msn !! Pour en revenir à la fic (lol, parce que là on s'en éloigne !!) La suite est-elle arrivée assez vite ? T'a-t-elle plu ?? Je l'espère ! En tout cas, bonne année également, pleins de bonnes choses, les meilleures qui soient ! Bisous !!**

**Yonara : Dray est comme dans les bouquins !! Et oui, il ne faut pas oublier que notre chère et tendre JKR en a fait un trouillard mauvais jusqu'à l'os !! Mdr !! Mais je crois bien lui rendre hommage, non ? Surtout dans ce chapitre !! en tout cas, en parlant de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu !! Merci pour ton commentaire, n'hésite pas à récidiver !! mdr !**

**Ambre : Et bien en voilà une review comme j'aimerai en voir plus souvent !! Mdr !! Tu m'as franchement ému !! Merci de tout cœur ma belle !! Oui les fics Herm/Tom sont assez rares !! Mais moi j'aime beaucoup !! ça faisait longtemps que cette idée cogitait dans ma tête, ça fait du bien quand ça prend forme !! Lol ! J'espère t'avoir encore en lectrices !! Bisous ma belle !!**

**Chimgrid : Oui, la blonde est de la partie !! Lol ! et je vais te faire une confidence, il est loin de sortir de la fic, malgré les apparences !! Lol ! J'en dis trop, faut que je me taise !! Bon bah en attendant, je te remercie vraiment pour ton commentaire !! Merci beaucoup !! Bisoussssssss !!**

**Kaorulabelle : Bah qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis directrice en chef de l'école de sadisme !! Mdr !! Les fins de chapitre, ça me connaît !! Xpldr !! J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu ! Merci encore !**

**Severia Dousbrune : Lol, oui, les chapitres courts, je m'y exerce !! Sur UAI, je faisais des chapitres d'environ trente pages ! Donc c'était très long à écrire, des fois pas très raccordées (parce que bien entendu trente pages ça ne s'écrit pas d'un coup!) et puis, bien entendu, vous n'aviez pas la suite avant longtemps !! Alors je préfère écrire de petits chapitres régulièrement comme ça, ça n'empiète pas sur mes cours ! Voili ! La question est résolue pour Draco ! Lol ! Oui je sais, on apprend pas grand-chose dans le chapitre 2 amis ça va venir !! Le retour dans le passé est dans le prochain chapitre !! En tout cas, j'espère que celui-ci t'a plu !! Bisous ma belle !!**

**Youatou : Je demanderai donc à ton inconscient ! lol ! Le rapprochement, comme tu as pu le voir, c'est fait dans ce chapitre !! Mais je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas le dernier !! Mais pour l'instant, motus et bouche cousue ! Lol ! La publication a-t-elle été assez rapide pour toi ? Lol ! Dès que j'ai vu tes yeux doux, je n'ai pas pu résister !! Lol !! En tout cas, je te fais de gros bisous, et j'espère te revoir sur le prochain chapitre !! tte choux !**

**Ange des fées : Oui, j'avoue que j'ai moi-même eu du mal à me lancer, j'avais peur d'un refus pur et simple !! Mais, j'avoue être très agréablement surprise du nombre de reviews positives que j'ai et continu d'avoir ! Merci du fond du cœur ! Bisous !**

**Lilouthephoenix : Et bien la suite, la voilà, t'a-t-elle plu ?? Bisous !!**

**Elliotnaiss : Oui je continue et je suis contente que ma fic te plaise !! J'espère te voir sur ce nouveau chapitre !! Bisous !**

**U.$.Hermy : Oui, j'ai beaucoup de lecteurs et j'en suis la première étonnée, crois moi !! mdr !! J'avoue que les Herm/Tom, ce n'est pas ce qui se cultive le plus dans le champ Harry Potterien !! Lol ! Je raconte n'importe quoi ! La fic dont tu parles, c'est la traduction du Saut de l'ange ? Sa s'appel euh… aveuglé par le passé et ignoré par le futur ! Pour ta fic, j'ai hâte de la lire !! Elle est sur le forum ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'apparition tardive de Tom, je ne pense pas que ça va gêner !! De toutes façons, après, tu en auras plus que tu ne pourras en espérer !! Mdr !! En tout cas, je te remercie vraiment pour ta review ! N'hésite pas à m'en réécrire une !! Bisous !!**

**Paprika star : Tu viens d'avoir, dans ce chapitre, la réponse à ton interrogation à propos de Draco !! Pour Huit clos, c'est une fic que j'ai écris pour ma meilleure amie !! J'attends qu'elle puisse lire le nouveau chapitre avant de le poster !! J'espère bientôt !! Bisous !**

**Caro : mon canard en sucre !! Lol, ej sais pas si c'est le paradis amis, si c'est le cas, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer : je compte me relancer dans un Herm/Draco !! Et oui, j'y suis pour rien, mais je suis grave attachée à ce couple ! Mdr !! Tu as foiré ton oral, faut que tu me racontes ça ! Pour mes cheveux, j'suis déçue, ce n'est pas aussi rouge que je l'espérais !! Mais suffisamment pour faire frôler la crise cardiaque à certains, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !! Mdr !! ;) Sinon, continue à me soutenir, c'est important pour moi !!! Bisous ma belle ! JTM fort !!**

**Love-Drago-Malefoy : Tu vas être carrément décalée si tu suis ici après avoir suivi sur le forum !! Je vais beaucoup moins vite ici !! Mais qu'as-tu fait pour être viré du forum ?? lool !! Je ne pensais pas ça possible !! En tout cas, merci pour ton comm !! Bisous !!**

**Kpoutch : ma pompom girl !! Tu viens aussi me supporter sur cette fic ? Ce serait grave de la boulette !! Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit pour cette nouvelle fic mais je ne t'avais pas vu et puis je en pensais pas que ça allait t'intéresser !! En tout cas, je suis contente, fière et surtout ravie que ça te plaise !! Vive ma pompom girl !! Tu me suivras jusqu'au bout ?? Bisous ma grande, bientôt j'espère sur msn !!**

**Voili, Bisous tout le monde**

**Bonne année**

**Pleins de bonnes choses, puisses cette nouvelle année vous amener tout le bonheur que vous méritez !!**

**Jess alias Snoopy, Winnie ou tout simplement, votre plus fidèle lectrice de reviews !!**


	4. Changement d'époque

**Bonjour tout le monde !!**

**Et oui, déjà le quatrième chapitre !!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!**

**Vos reviews m'ont comblées et j'y réponds, comme d'habitude, à al fin !!**

**Bisous**

**Jess**

**

* * *

4/ Changement d'époque**

-Bonjour jeune fille, fit une voix

Hermione se retourna pour faire face à la plus belle femme qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Elle était grande, de grands cheveux fins et bouclés, une silhouette à damner les saints et des yeux d'un gris si pâle qu'ils en devenaient presque transparents.

-B…Bonjour, balbutia Hermione, v…vous êtes ?

La dame eut un sourire puis se dirigea d'un pas aérien vers le trône, sa longue robe blanche traînant majestueusement derrière elle. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle regarda Hermione comme si elle voyait au travers d'elle. Alors, très lentement, elle se présenta :

-Je suis la Reine Tempus, plus connue sous le nom de Reine des temps. Rares sont ceux qui parviennent jusqu'à mon sanctuaire, qui es-tu ?

-Je me nomme Hermione Granger, dit-elle respectueusement, je voudrais remonter au temps où Tom Elvis Jedusor a le même âge que moi c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il entre en septième année à Poudlard.

La Reine se releva et sembla réfléchir. Elle jetait des coups d'œil en coin à la jeune fille et finit par céder :

-Bien, inscris la date et l'endroit sur le registre d'or que voilà.

Elle sortit de Merlin sait où, un énorme livre fait d'or de la reliure jusqu'aux pages ! Hermione le prit avec précaution et y inscrivit la date et le lieu où elle désirait faire son apparition. Elle le rendit à la Reine qui la regarda avec un sorte de … respect ?

-Hermione, dit-elle, si je t'ai donné cette occasion aussi facilement c'est parce que je sais que tu en es capable. Je lis en toi la volonté et l'acharnement dont il est nécessaire pour accomplir cette quête. Sache que je place tous mes espoirs en toi. Ne me déçoit pas.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Aussi Hermione se contenta-t-elle d'acquiescer et d'attendre. Satisfaite, la Reine lui tendit aussitôt une clé en argent sur laquelle était inscrite la date et le lieu choisis par Hermione. Lorsque celle-ci se saisit de l'objet, elle sentit tout son être se dissoudre. A peine le temps de cligner des yeux et elle avait encore changé de décors.

Cette fois, elle savait pertinemment où elle se trouvait puisque c'est elle qui l'avait demandé. C'est donc un léger sourire conquérant aux lèvres qu'elle réfléchit à son plan de vengeance tout en se laissant ballotter par les mouvement du Poudlard Express l'amenant vers une toute autre septième année.

-On peut entrer ?

Hermione se tourna vers l'entrée du compartiment pour regarder la jeune fille qui venait de lui parler. Elle était de taille moyenne, de longs cheveux bruns relâchés et de grandes lunettes. Elle était accompagnée par deux autres filles qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ! « Certainement des jumelles » pensa Hermione. Elles étaient toutes deux grandes, rousses avec de grands yeux bleus !

« Bien, se dit Hermione, tu commences ta réputation dès maintenant ! »

-Comme vous voulez ! balança-t-elle aux jeunes filles avec indifférence

Elles se regardèrent et s'installèrent en murmurant un léger « merci ». Une des jumelles se mit alors à détailler l'habit d'Hermione avec un air peu flatteur :

-Un problème ? siffla la jeune fille avec tout sauf de la sympathie

La rousse vira alors au rouge et regarda ailleurs. Cette attitude rappela à Hermione celle de Ron et elle sentit de suite les larmes poindre mais elle les ravala et regarda par la fenêtre. Deux heures passèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus total. Hermione ne voyait pas l'utilité de parler et les trois autres étaient terrifiées par « la nouvelle ». Cependant la brune à lunettes se décida à prendre la parole :

-Excusez moi, s'adressa-t-elle à Hermione, mais, je ne t'ai vu nulle part, tu es nouvelle ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ? rétorqua Hermione

Ce coup ci elle n'avait pas eu à jouer le jeu. Elle était franchement agacée d'avoir été interrompue dans le fil de ses pensées. Et elle comprit que ce n'était pas de suite qu'elle allait ravoir un moment de paix vu que la brune se leva, bombant fièrement sa poitrine pour faire remarquer son insigne de préfète-en-chef.

-Je suis préfète-en-chef, s'exclama-t-elle, alors tu dois me dire qui tu es !

Elle s'était levée et les deux sœurs retinrent leur souffle. Hermione se leva à son tour, plaçant son regard dans celui de la préfète :

-Et si je ne veux pas, tu vas faire quoi ?

D'un même mouvement les deux jeunes filles sortirent leur baguette.

-Minerva, non ! s'exclama une des rousse

Hermione écarquilla les yeux : brune, à lunettes, cinquante ans en arrière… :

-McGonagall ? s'exclama-t-elle avec horreur

* * *

**Héhéhéhé !! Lol !!**

**Ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère !! **

**Je voulais préciser quelque chose sur la relation Hermione / Draco : ce n'est pas quelque chose fait à la va vite ! Je pensais que le message était clair ! L'acte n'est pas tellement dans une attitude de partage, mais plutôt un sentiment de confort dont ils avaient besoin tous deux puisqu'ils sont les seuls au courant de ce qui va se passer. Le fait que Draco soit amoureux d'Hermione a facilité le processus, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ce n'est pas le grand amour entre eux, Hermione ne l'aime pas ! Et, bien que Draco le désire, ça ne mènera pas plus loin !**

**Voili, j'espère avoir été clair ! Alors pour tout ceux qui m'en ont fait la remarque dans leur review, je ne peux que les inviter à lire cette explication qui sera, de toutes façons, introduite plus tard dans la fic !!**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Le Herm / Dray disons que c'est une sorte de gâterie !! lol ! Le petit Tom n'arrive vraiment pas tout de suite ! Lol !! Je suis désolée !!! Pour ce qui est du nouveau chapitre de ta traduction, il est tout simplement sublime !! Seulement je n'arrive pas à poster de reviews !! Et pas que sur ta fic !! je crois qu'il y a un blem avec l'anti pop-up, faut que je règle ça ! En tous cas, ravie que tu ais aimé, j'espère te revoir vite ! Bisous ma belle !**

**Chimgrid : Chapitre trop court ?? Lol ! C'est deux pages word max !! Lol ! Je suis obligée si vous voulez des suites rapidement ! tu me trouves toujours méchante ??? yeux de cocker !! Mione n'aime pas Draco, désolé de te décevoir ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup ma belle, j'espère avoir une autre de tes reviews !! Bisous !**

**Stell Maria : Merci beaucoup ! La suite t'a plu ? Est-elle arrivée assez vite ? bientôt j'espère !! Bisous et merci ma belle !**

**Severia Dosbrune : pour le coup de baguette magique, regarde le paragraphe avant les reviews !! lol ! Sinon le Herm / Tom va mettre son temps !! Désolé ! Lol ! Mais il me semble t'avoir déjà vu dans mes lectrices de UAI alors tu doit savoir qque j'aime prendre mon temps ! Lol ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review !! Bisous ma belle ! tte**

**Love-drago-malefoy : Merci !!! Regarde encore une fois s'ils ne t'ont pas débloqué depuis !! En tout cas ta review me touche beaucoup, je te remercie vraiment !! Bisous ma belle, beintôt j'espère !!**

**Kaoru la belle : Lol, je te rappelle que c'est Une Herm /Tom et pas uen Herm /Draco !! Si tu veux une fic sur ce second couple, j'en déjà écris une : Une Alliance Inattendue. Bonne lecture ! Lol ! tte j'espère ! Bisous et merci ma grande !**

**Lilou the phoenix : La suite t'a-t-elle plu ? Je l'espère !! Bisous ma belle ! Et je suis ravie que la déclaration de Draco t'ait plu ! Tchô et à bientôt !**

**Kloona Jedusor : Rassure toi, elle ne l'aime pas ! Lol ! Une de tes fics préférés ??? J'en suis on ne peut plus flattée, merci beaucoup !! Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien raté, mdr ! Privée de net ?? La poisse ! Lol ! Pour le Herm / Draco, c'est vraiment pas sûr et avant que je la fasse, je finis d'abord celle-ci et une étoile ne s'éteint pas !! N'hésite pas à me reviewer dès que tu auras pu finir UAI, oki ? J'ai finalement posté le chapitre de Sirius / Hermione alors il ne manque plus que ton avis ! Tu verras pour Jedusor, mais crois-moi, il ne va pas être le seul à te surprendre !! Lol ! Je serai véritablement ravie de t'avoir en fidèle revieweuse !! Bisous ma belle ! tte**

**Kpoutch : ma pompom girl que j'aime !! Lol ! J'espère bien que tu vas me faire « chier » jusqu'au bout ! C'est toujours un plaisir de se faire emmerder par toi ! Xpldr ! Mdr, oui je sais, sale impatiente !! Mdr ! La suite te plaît ? Mon départ au Sénégal… Tu ne veux pas plutôt m'envoyer à Hawaï ?? Mdr ! Mais bon, il est vrai que partir n'est jamais bien simple… Rappel toi mon départ en Egypte, quel déchirement…Snif ! Mdrrrrr ! T'as foiré ton DS de maths ?? Ce n'est pas bien ça !!! Mdr !! Et c'est moi qui fais la morale, on aura tout vu ! Mdr ! Pompom girl Powaaaaaaa !!! Yeaaaah !! Lol ! je pète un câble !! Mdr ! Non, non, et non !! Tu veux un Herm / Dray, relis UAi !! Mdr ! Ici, c'est un Herm /Tom alors n'y pense même pas !! mdr ! ne t'inquiète pas, pour ce qui est du sadisme, c'est mon affaire ! Mdr !! Bisous ma pompom girl que je vois en février !! lol ! JTM fort !! bientôt ma belle !!**

**Yonara : Lol, tkt, je m'en charge !! Mdr' !! en tout cas je te remercie et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ? Bisous ma belle !! bientôt j'espère !**

**Caroline : Je réponds toujours avec mes lecteurs, des fois avec (beaucoup, beaucoup de) retard mais je finis toujours par répondre !! Moi j'ai bientôt 17 ans (le 27 avril prochain) et j'habite en région parisienne ! J'ai un grand frère de 22 ans et une grande soeur de 20 ans ! Don pour l'écriture… Euh ouais, c'est quand même vachement discutable !! Lol ! J'adorerais que tu me parles de tes sujets de fics, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider à te mettre sur la voie et, après, tu déploiera ton talent et sera notre JKR à nous !! Lol ! Je vais t'enregistrer sur MSN dès que ça ne buguera plus !! Lol ! Bisous ma belle et j'espère te revoir sur le prochain chapitre !! Bisous !!**

**Ange des fées : Mdr ! T'es excellente !! N'empêche tua s du être super déçue quand tu as lu le chapitre !! Lol ! Je suis désolée mais je suis obligée de faire court si vous voulez des suites plus deux fois par trimestre !! Lol ! A vous de voir ! En tout cas merci ma belle, c'est un plaisir de te lire ! bientôt j'espère ! Bisous**

**U.$.Hermy : Tu pourrais me l'envoyer par mail ta fic ? Tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche !! Mon adresse c'est ****teddyjesnoos.fr**** alors si tu veux bien, envoie-la moi vite !! LOL ! En tout cas je te remercie de tout cœur pour ta review !! Bisous ma grande !!**

**Caro : mon canard en sucre !! Lol ! On veut tous du temps ma grande, malheureusement, malgré tous les progrès, il nous échappe encore et toujours avec une facilité plus que frustrante ! C'est vrai ? Tu as aimé ? ça me fait trop plaisir !! Lol, pour le roman, va falloir attendre un max ! Mdr ! En tout cas, si tu n'es pas attachée à ton lit et que tu n'as pas de camisole, n'hésite pas à reviewer pour ce nouveau chapitre !! Ce serait un pur plaisir pour moi !! :-D Bisosu ma belle ! bientôt !**

**Laure : Et oui, ça va carrément vite sur le forum !! Lol ! Alors on continue à se voir là-bas ? Bisous ma belle !! bientôt !**

**Youatou : Lol, encore une fois, rendez-vous au paragraphe avant les reviews ! Sinon, j'ai apparemment surpris pas mal de monde mais c'est mon but ! Lol ! Quels genres d'indices ?? La suite devrait être postée régulièrement je pense, si tout se passe bien, mais je ne m'avance pas, ça a tendance à me porter la poisse… Lol !!**

**Voili, Gros Bisous tout le monde !!**

**J'espère que vous serez plein sur le prochain chapitre !**

**Jess**


	5. Pas ceux qu'elle voudrait

**_Bonjour tout le monde !!_**

**_Avez-vous passé une bonne semaine ? Moi pas trop, j'ai été pas mal malade mais je dois dire que vos reviews m'ont fait beaucoup de bien !!_**

**_60 reviews pour 4 chapitres !!! C'est énorme, je vous remercie vraiment !!_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant !_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Jess_**

**

* * *

5-Pas ceux qu'elle voudrait…**

Après que le choc d'avoir pratiquement agressé un professeur passa, elle se rendit compte à quel point sa bourde était grosse ! Désormais, le futur professeur de métamorphose regardait cette « étrangère » avec méfiance :

-On se connaît ? demanda-t-elle lentement

Heureusement que la jeune Granger avait appris à maîtriser ses émotions sinon on aurait pu lire la panique sur chacun de ses traits. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et afficha de nouveau un air indifférent :

-De réputation ! lança-t-elle

Elle rangea rapidement sa baguette, se rassit et se mit à regarder le paysage défiler. Elle ne fit pas attention à la mine déconfite des trois autres qui ne comprenaient décidément pas le comportement de la jeune fille !

Au bout d'un moment, en ayant assez des regards de merlan frit, elle sortit du compartiment pour se promener un peu dans le train. Peut-être pourrait-elle trouver Jedusor et tenter l'approche dès maintenant.

Elle avait mis en alerte son sens de l'observation, elle devait absolument avoir un maximum de renseignements sur cette époque. Elle vit un groupe de Serdaigle qui portaient déjà l'uniforme et se rendit compte avec horreur que c'était loin d'être le même qu'à son époque ! La jupe, en laine cette fois, était plus longue, droite et gris serpillière ! Le haut était un gilet kaki qu'on eut dit mangé aux mites !

Alors qu'elle continuait sa progression, elle se promit d'apporter quelques modifications à son uniforme. Elle nota également que, contrairement à son époque, les maisons se mélangeaient très peu. Aussi avait-elle atterri dans le compartiment des Gryffondor, puis Serdaigle et elle traversait à présent celui des Poufsouffles. Alors qu'elle hésitait à aller dans celui des Serpentard, elle entendit des sifflements.

-Et bah dis donc ma belle, tu viens d'où comme ça ?

Hermione sortit sa baguette et, en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « ouf » elle l'avait pointé entre les deux yeux du jeune homme qui s'était permis une remarque aussi déplacée.

-La question, dit-elle avec lenteur et haine, n'est pas de savoir d'où je viens mais où tu vas… pas très loin en tout cas…

Elle murmura un sort de pétrification ce qui eut pour effet de raidir le corps du jeune homme qui tomba, droit comme un « i », sur le plancher du train. Beaucoup plus sûrs d'elle, elle franchit alors la dernière porte et pénétra sur le « territoire » des Serpentards.

L'ambiance y était lourde, mystérieuse. Hermione eut un frisson dans le dos en passant devant certains compartiments où des Serpentards semblaient se consulter pour le pire, leurs regards se réduisant à des fentes noirs et leurs paroles à des murmures conspirateurs…

Elle fit rapidement demi-tour, quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé Jedusor mais, après tout, elle avait tout son temps. Elle retourna dans le compartiment où elle avait atterri et se rendit compte que pratiquement tous les septièmes années de Gryffondors y étaient rassemblés !

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe ici ? lança-t-elle au hasard

Un silence suivit son intrusion et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Minerva se détacha du groupe et revint devant elle, un sourire chaleureux illuminant son visage :

-On est parti du mauvais pied, expliqua-t-elle, et si on reprenait tout depuis le début ?

Seule McGonagall semblait partager cette opinion aussi c'est avec méfiance que la jeune Granger hocha lentement la tête. Minerva eut un soupir de soulagement, puis, reprenant son sourire, elle entreprit de présenter tout le monde :

-Les jumelles que tu as rencontrées tout à l'heure sont Laura et Meryl Weasley.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Elle ne supporterait pas de les côtoyer tous les jours… C'était remuer le couteau dans la plaie !

-Le brun près de la fenêtre s'appel Harrold Potter, la fille à ses côtés se nomme Amélia Jinger, c'est sa petite amie.

« C'est décidé ! » pensa aussitôt Hermione « quitte à supplier le Choipeau, je n'irai pas à Gryffondor ! ». Le jeune Harrold était le portrait craché de Harry et Amélia avait le même charme, le même air.

-Les deux qui sont sur la banquette sont Cliff Deroy et John Fasil, ils sont inséparables ! Et enfin le grand sérieux qui, mine de rien, lorgne sur Laura, c'est Alastor Maugrey.

Lui aussi elle l'avait vu mourir. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas son corps inerte qu'elle revit mais plutôt le visage qu'il avait quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Résultat de nombres incalculables de sorts, il était devenu impossible de déterminer quels étaient ses traits d'origines. Mais là ! Hermione avait rarement vu un homme aussi beau! Il avait de grands yeux bleu cristal –tous deux d'origines- un nez droit et une carrure de joueur de Quidditch professionnel !

Ils saluèrent tous la nouvelle venue au fur et à mesure des présentations et, vu le silence qui suivit, Hermione comprit que c'était à son tour de se présenter. Devait-elle dire son vrai nom ? Ses origines étaient moldus, certes, mais cela n'aura-t-il pas d'impact sur le futur ? « Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? » se reprit-elle aussitôt !

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger ! prononça-t-elle avec confiance

* * *

**_Oui je sais, c'est un peu transitoire comme chapitre mais fallait que je vou présente tout le monde ! lol !_**

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Love-Drago-Malefoy : Toujours bloquée ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as été vulgaire ou autre ?? Lol ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ma belle, ta review m'a fait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Lol ! rendez-vous sur le prochain chapitre j'espère !! Bisous !**

**Kaoru la belle : Non c'est vrai, on est que deux à updater régulièrement ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, n'hésite pas à récidiver !! Lol ! Bisous ma belle !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Lol, oui j'avoue que le week-end dernier, j'l'ai passé à répondre aux reviews de mes deux fics et, tu peux me croire, c'était pas une mince affaire !! Lol ! Une discussion entre Herm et Tom que dans deux chapitres ?? La vache !! lol ! Enfin je peux parler mais moi c'est la même !! Lol ! Je vais donc patienter tout comme je vous fait patienter ! ;-) !! Pour Serpentard, je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi ! Lol ! Tu as lu UAI ? Tu sais à quel point je peux être sadique !! Mdr ! En tout cas merci ma belle !!! Bisous et à bientôt j'espère !!**

**Ange des fées : Tom n'apparaît que dans le chapitre 7 !! Héhéhé !! Et oui, je fais tout durer moi ! Mdr ! En tout cas ça me fait trop plaisir que mes chapitres ne t'aient, jusque là, pas déçu, j'espère que ça inclus celui-ci ! En totu cas merci et je l'espère, bientôt ! Bisous**

**Caroline : Sache que je réponds toujours ! Lol ! Avec plus ou moins de retard mais je réponds ! Mon adresse est ! Pour tes idées de fic, puis-je me permettre de te donner mon avis ?? Alors, pour la Hermione-Bill : j'avoue que c'est étrange mais pourquoi pas ! Moi je le voyais avec Fleur mais c'est vrai que ça pourrait rendre crédible… Voilà c'est malin, tu m'as mis une nouvelle fic en tête ! Mdr !! Non, c'est ton idée alors j'attendrai de lire le fruit de tes écrits ! Pour la Hermione-Lucius : j'en ai lu une, j'étais mdr ! Elle est excellente !! Je ne connais plus le titre mais elle est terminée et je te la conseille vivement, elle est excellente ! Sinon j'en ai lu une plus sombre qui, ma foi, n'était pas mal mais vraiment étrange !! Lol ! Mais ce couple ne me plait pas trop, je sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dérange ! M'enfin, si une fic est crédible, ça peut rendre bien ! Lol ! Je ne connais pas ton site, désolé ! Lol ! moi c'est du charabia, je ne sais pas où sont les fics ! Mdr !! je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir te venir en aide ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, bientôt j'espère !! Bisous ma belle !**

**Kloona Jedusor : ouah !!! Cteuh roman !! Mdr !! Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'adore ça ! Mdr ! Pour tout te dire, il me semblait évident que McGonagall soit à peu près du même âge que Jedusor ! Lol ! Oh et puis, après tout, c'est marqué nulle part dans les bouquins ! Mdr ! Pour ce qui est de Jedusor, je ne crois pas que le fait qu'il soit sang mêlé entre en jeu. Surtout que sa mère est la descendante de Salazar Serpentard alors imagine si le dernier descendant des verts et argents se retrouve à Gryffondor ? Lol ! Hermione, à Serpentard ? Je serai toi, je n'en serai pas si sûre ! Lol ! N'oublie pas ma dose de sadisme !! Mdr ! Je ne sais pas si je continuerai à updater souvent jusqu'à la fin de ma fic, je fais tout pour en tous cas ! Mes petits chapitres sont fait pour ça ! La rencontre Herm /Tom n'arrive que dans deux chapitres… Désolé ! lol ! MICIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Lol ! Tes compliments me touchent réellement, merci !! Si Hermione va réussir ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais répondre à ça ? Mdr !! Quant au fait qu'elle retourne à son époque : qui te dis qu'elle sera encore en vie ? Lol ! Je joue ma JKR mais c'est vrai que je ne vais pas plomber mon suspens toute seule ! Mdr ! Ce n'est pas tellement difficile d'imaginer à cette époque !! Moi je trouve ça vraiment excellent d'avoir beaucoup de libertés sur une base telle que la saga HP ! Et puis tu sais, je suis vraiment à fond dedans ! Xpldr ! Le Dumby du passé est tel qu'il est décrit dans le tome 2, quand Harry regarde dans le journal de Jedusor ! Un Herm / Dumb ??? T'as fumé quoi ?? Mdr ! Non, Dumbledor va bel et bien aller avec quelqu'un mais pas Hermione, désolé ! Mdr ! Tu as fini UAI ? Mais je n'ai toujours pas reçu ta review pour cette fic !! Lol ! J'attends de pied ferme ! Tombée amoureuse de Jedusor ? Attends de voir le chapitre 10… Lol ! Allez ma belle, gros bisous et j'espère te revoir bientôt !**

**Chimgrid : Mdr !! J'adore ta précision ! Tu as lu ça où que McGo avait cinq ans de plus que Jedusor ? Non, à vrai dire, les vraies choses commencent au chapitre 7 !! Lol ! Désolé pour le faux espoir ! Mdr ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review chou !! Bisous et bientôt j'espère !**

**Elliot Naiss : J'aime bien le « donc » au milieu ! Mdr ! Ce nouveau chapitre t'a-t-il plu ?? Je l'espère, tout comme j'espère te revoir vite ! Bisous !**

**Yonara : Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que si je réponds à tes questions, je flingue mon histoire ! Mdr ! Je vais donc devoir me contenter de te dire d'attendre la suite ! Lol ! Désolé ! Flitwick et Hagrid vont bels et bien apparaître mais je te demanderai de ne pas flinguer mes effets !! Mdr !! Je plaisante, je me doutais bien que ça allait déboucher sur ce genre de remarques !! Ça me rassure en fait, ça prouve que certains suivent !! lol ! Les chapitres sont courts pour que je puisse vous les poster plus souvent !! Lol ! En tout cas, merci pour ton comm, j'espère te revoir vite !! Bisous !!**

**Lilouthephoenix : merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite t'a plu !! Bisous et encore merci ! J'espère, beintôt !**

**U.$.Hermy : ils m'ont enlevé l'arobase ?? Bon bah alors attends sa fait teddyjes arobase noos.fr !!! Lol, je ne sais pas ce que ça donne mais tant pis, j'aurai essayé ! Mdr !! Pour McGo tu m'as trop fais rire parce que j'ai une autre revieweuse qui m'a écrit que McGo avait 4 ou 5 ans de plus que Jedusor !! Et toi tu me dis l'inverse !! Lol ! De toutes façons, trop tard pour changer, j'ai besoin de McGo dans cette histoire ! Mdr !! En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise, en espérant que ce soit toujours le cas !! Bisous ma belle et bientôt !**

**Elsyla : Tu dois savoir que tes compliments m'ont fais rougir, pire que Ron dans ses meilleurs jours ! Lol ! J'en ai été vraiment émue et je le suis encore, merci beaucoup, ça vaut bien plus que de l'or ! Bisous ma belle et, je l'espère sincèrement, bientôt !**

**Stell Maria : Mici ma belle !! Pour la romance Herm / Draco, ce n'était pas le but de ma fic alors il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, ça n'allait certainement pas durer !! Lol ! Moi aussi je suis bien lancée sur le couple Herm / Tom alors, crois-moi, ça ne risque pas de dévier !! Mdr ! Pour McGo, c'était une évidence pour moi qu'elle fasse partie de cette fic !! Lol ! En tout cas, je te remercie de tout cœur et, je l'espère, à bientôt ! Bisous ma belle !**

**_Voili, j'ai répondu à tout le monde, j'espère vous voir aussi, si ce n'est plus, nombreux sur le prochain chapitre !!!_**

**_Bisousssss_**

**_Jess_**


	6. Gryffondor ou Serpentard?

**_Bonjour tout le monde !_**

**_Et désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Il est écrit depuis longtemps seulement je n'avais pas encore trouvé le temps de vous le poster !_**

**_En tout casà ce que je vois, les fics Herm/Tom reprennent du poil de la bête ! Lol ! Heureuse Saut de l'Ange ? Lol_**

**_En espérant qu'il vous plaise !_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Jess_

* * *

**

**6/ Gryffondor ou Serpentard ?**

Le groupe adopta de suite Hermione, sans même lui poser de questions. Et même si elle trouvait ça étrange, la nouvelle ne dit rien. Elle continuait de garder son air froid et distant, ne voulant surtout pas s'éloigner du rôle qu'elle est censée jouer. Mais c'était vraiment dur, surtout quand Potter ou une des Weasley lui parlait !

Lorsque vint le moment de se changer, Hermione fut étonnée de voir une malle à son nom dans les filets ! Un morceau de parchemin y était accroché, signé par la Reine Tempus. Vérifiant que les autres filles étaient occupées à se changer, elle lut la lettre :

_Hermione,_

_J'ai pensé qu'il te serait utile pour t'aider dans ta quête d'arranger certaines choses pour toi. Dippet, le directeur à cette époque, croit que tu viens de l'école Pintupiwi, en Australie. C'est sous le gouvernement anglais aussi tu n'auras pas à fournir d'efforts linguistiques ! Dans cette malle tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut pour ton année scolaire mais également quelques instruments et renseignements qui te seront précieux au moment venu._

_Bonne Chance_

_Reine Tempus_

La jeune fille prit soin de bien ranger cette lettre, se promettant de la détruire plus tard. Elle sorti son uniforme qui, comme elle le redoutaitétait identique à celui des Serdaigles ! Elle l'enfila et, trois coups de baguettes, elle l'avait « rafraîchit »

-Wouah ! s'exclama Meryl, tu as fait des merveilles ! Mais je doute qu'ils te laissent faire…

-Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en moque ! répliqua Hermione avec agacement.

Non et puis quoi encore ? Comment comptait-elle séduire si elle portait de la moquette ? Elle avait raccourci la jupe jusqu'à mi-cuisse, l'avait teinte en noir et faite de coton synthétique. Sa chemise était blanche, cintrée, ouverte de façon à mettre en avant son décolleté. Elle avait remplacé le gilet par une veste, tout aussi cintrée, noir et de la même texture que sa jupe.

Minerva plissa ses lèvres en voyant la tenue de la jeune fille mais ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la nouvelle… Comme si son attitude de rentre-dedans cachait une grande faiblesse. Ce comportement lui rappela celui de l'autre préfet-en-chef et, tout à coup, l'idée stupide et inespérée de les rassembler lui traversa l'esprit…

Mais elle abandonna vite ce projet. Il lui semblait bien que l'autre grand point commun de ces deux là était leur caractère de cochon, limite lunatique… Elle soupira. Elle voulait tellement venir en aide à tout le monde qu'un jour ça allait finir par se retourner contre elle. Mais c'était dans sa nature, Minerva avait toujours su voir la véritable valeur des gens. Tout comme son professeur préféré : Albus Dumbledor.

Le train arriva vite en gare de Pré-Au-Lard et la sortie d'Hermione ne passa pas inaperçue ! Cependant, elle n'y prêta pas attention et prit place dans l'une des nombreuses calèches, bientôt rejointe par ses nouvelles connaissances. Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, les Gryffondors saluèrent rapidement la jeune fille, lui souhaitant bonne chance et la laissèrent au milieu des premières années.

C'est un Dumbledor assez jeune qui vint poser le Choipeau au milieu de la salle. Il fit un sourire chaleureux à Hermione et lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta, ayant repris son air froid et méprisant, adoptant une démarche à la fois froide et sensuelle.

Un homme petit et rond se leva au moment où Hermione se plaça aux côtés de Dumbledor. « Dippet » reconnut aussitôt Hermione.

-Souhaitons le bienvenu à Miss Hermione Granger, qui nous vient d'Australie, de l'école de sorcellerie Pintupiwi !

Des applaudissements retentirent dans presque toute la salle, surtout alimentés par la gente masculine et un certain groupe de septième année ! Hermione s'assit sur le tabouret et Dumbledor lui apposa le Choipeau sur la tête. « Bien » se dit Hermione « C'est maintenant que tout se joue ».

Elle savait que Jedusor était à Serpentard mais elle ne savait pas si elle aurait vraiment le courage de vivre parmi les serpents pendants toute une année ! Une voix provenant du Choipeau coupa court à ses réflexions :

-Hum… Miss Granger… Une voyageuse du futur ! Je t'avais placé à Gryffondor et serai prêt à maintenir mon choix… Cependant… Ce serait mettre une entrave à tes projets…

« Mais il est pire que Dumbledor lui ! Comment il sait tout ça »

Le Choipeau mettait du temps à se décider et bientôt des murmures remplirent la Grande Salle. Hermione comprit que c'était à elle de décider. Après un moment, elle se dit qu'après tout, elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser ou se faire des amis…

-Mets-moi à Serpentard, ordonna-t-elle au Choipeau

-Oui, je conçois que cela faciliterait ta tâche cependant…

-Cependant quoi ? s'énerva Hermione, c'est mon choix, je veux aller à Serpentard !

-GRYFFONDOR ! hurla le Choipeau, c'est le meilleur choix, rajouta-t-il plus bas pour la jeune fille

Alors que la table des Lions explosa en applaudissements, Hermione, elle, se mit à maudire le morceau de tissu ! Elle prit place aux côtés de Minerva tandis que dans sa tête, elle affublait le « répartiteur » de noms à peu près aussi flatteurs que l'étaient pour elle « Sang-de-bourbe » !

Alors qu'elle commençait à manger, Minerva s'exclama, visiblement déçue :

-Jedusor n'est pas là, je vais encore devoir faire son boulot de préfet en chef en plus du mien…

Alors que les septièmes années plaignaient la jeune McGonagall, Hermione, elle, enregistra l'information. Jedusor, préfet en chef, voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant…

* * *

**_Voiliiiiiiiiiiiii !_**

**_Prochain chapitre : Arrivée de Jedusor !_**

**_Bon, réponse aux reviews !_**

**Corail Zaarea : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est un véritable message d'encouragement et Snoopy sait que j'en ai besoin ! Mdr ! Non sérieux, merci beaucoup, j'espère de tout cœur ne pas te décevoir ! Bisous et n'hésite pas à recommencer !**

**Le Saut de l'Ange : Non, pas Poufsouffle ! Mdr ! Manquerait plus que ça ! Je vais te dire, dans mon estime, Serpentard est au-dessus de Poufsouffle ! Tu t'es jamais demandé dans quelle maison tu serais ? D'après mes amies, je serais à Gryffondor mais je ne crois pas. Le seul courage que j'ai, c'est plutôt une sorte de folie puisque j'ai pas froid aux yeux mais à condition que je ne sache pas ce qui m'attends ! Mdr ! Ou alors que je sais que ça va pas durer longtemps ! Bref, là je pars carrément en cacahuète, je raconte ma vie ! C'était le dernier chapitre transitoire ! A partir du prochain et ce pendant au moins 5 chapitres (minimum) c'est du Herm/Tom ! Le caractère de Tom ? MMMMMM ! Tu verras bien ! Je l'ai fait à l'image de ce que j'imagine ! Lol ! En tout cas merci ma belle pour tes encouragements, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Au fait, bonne nouvelle : je peux recommencer à reviewer donc je vais de ce pas te poster de(s) review(s) pour ta traduc ! Bizz et tte j'espère !**

**Ange des fées : Le mec qu'elle a pétrifié aura son importance mais pas tout de suite ! Le chapitre 7 ne devrait pas tarder à arriver si j'ai assez de reviews -D ! Mdr ! en tout cas, merci pour ta review, c'est un plaisir ! Bizzzz et merci ! bientôt j'espère**

**Lilou the phoenix : la suite t'a-t-elle plu ? Je l'espère ! Merci et bientôt j'espère ! Bizzzz !**

**Chimgrid : Lol ! Toutes façons, McGo est intégrée dans mon histoire maintenant et elle est trop importante pour que je fasse marche arrière ! Lol ! Sinon, pour Maugrey, j'avoue que j'avais une de ces envie de le faire craquant ! Lol ! Je sais pas pourquoi, l'idée c'est imposée comme une évidence ! Mdr ! Oui, pour le « spectacle », tu vas devoir attendre le chapitre 7 ! désolé ! Mais t'inquiète ! Aprèsça s'enchaîne ! En tout cas, merci pour ton comm ! N'hésite pas à recommencer ! Bizzzzzzz**

**Caroline : Il est normal que je te réponde ! Après tout, vos reviews sont très importantes pour moi alors c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour vous remercier même si ce n'est pas assez ! Tu ne peux pas trouver les fics Herm/Lucius sur ce site ? Il te suffit juste de changer les noms tu mets Hermione et Lucius et tu as toutes les fics sur ce couple, dont les deux dont je t'ai parlé ! Mais si tu n'y arrives toujours pas, préviens moi, je les copierai sur mon ordi et te les enverrai par mail ! Oki ? C'est gentil ! Moi aussi j'aimerai beaucoup communiquer avec toi ! Et je te remercie vraiment pour ta review ! bientôt j'espère ! Biz !**

**Gabrielle trompe la mort : Merci beaucoup ! Le hasard fait bien les choses puisque, du coup, j'ai le droit à une revieweuse que j'ai plaisir à lire ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup, j'espère te revoir ! Bizzzzz**

**Luna Patmol : Le caractère d'Hermione est basé sur la haine qu'elle ressent envers l'injustice dont elle a été victime ! Mais la haine est éphémère alors ne t'attends à ce qu'elle reste comme ça ! Lol ! Enfin, qu'est-ce que je fais ? je dévoile des clés de mon histoire ! Mdr ! Je suis trop con quand je m'y mets ! Mdr ! Alors zip ! Motus et bouche cousue !… Oki, là je pars loin ! Alastor, beau, uiiiiiiiiii ! C'était une de mes petits plaisirs ! Mdr ! Tu vas voir, je ne vais pas me priver par la suite ! Lol ! Pour la maison, tu as eu ta réponse ! Déçue ? Oui, je sais, je l'ai mise à Gryffondor et ça va, en effet, poser quelques problèmes ! Lol ! Mais tu verras par toi-même ! Tu m'as trop fais rire avec ta chasse au modem ! J'espère que tu l'auras récupéré pour ce chapitre car tes reviews sont un véritable plaisir ! bientôt j'espère ! Biz et merci ! Ps : rappel moi « grand écrivain », et je t'interdis de reviews ! Mdr ! Je n'aime pas les menteuses… lol !**

**Stellmaria : lol ! Tu fais partie des lectrices que je risque fort de bannir ! Mdr ! Ne dévoile pas mes plans ! Mdr ! Laisse moi mener la danse, t'inquiète, va y avoir de quoi te satisfaire mais, je t'en prie, retire moi ce don de clairvoyance à la Sybille Trelawney parce que tu me casses tout mes effets ! mdr ! Non je rigole ma belle, je te bannirais pas, j't'aime trop pour ça ! Lol ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour tes reviews en tout cas, c'est un plaisir ! N'hésite pas à m'en envoyer de nouveau ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**U..Hermy : Mdr ! J'attends toujours ton chapitre, même si Hermione se la raconte ! Lol ! Non sérieux, j'attends avec impatience de voir le résultat de tes écrits ! Pour el mec stupéfixé, tu le retrouveras plus tard, il prendra son importance ! En tous cas, n'hésite pas à me reviewé de nouveau ma belle ! Bizzzzzzz et merci !**

**Yonara : Sa ? Sa Yonara ? Mdr ! Laisse tomber, une vieille blague toute pourrave ! Mdr ! Lol, t'inquiète pour l'effet surprise, t'as rien cassé du tout vu que ce n'est pas Jedusor qu'elle a pétrifié ! Mdr ! Pour ce qui est de l'amitié rapide des Gryffondors, met ça sur le compte de l'altruisme sans limites de McGo ! Lol ! Pourquoi pov Voldy ? Mdr ! J'aime bien ta façàon de soutenir un criminel ! Lol ! On dirait moi ! Xpldr ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère en avoir une autre de toi dans le prochain chapitre ! Bizzzzzzzz**

**Kpoutch : 22 v'là une review de malade ! mdr ! J'en attendais pas moins de ma pompom girl en chef ! Lol ! Bon, tu m'en voudras pas, mais je vais devoir la survoler parce que tu m'as écrit un roman et que je t'ai déjà aux trois quarts répondu sur MSN ! Lol ! Quand j'ai lu que tu reviewais (du verbe reviewer) en anglais je me suis dis : c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Mdr ! Je délire ma puce ! Tu sais bien que je t'aime ! lol ! La lecture Jessicale ? Mdr ! C'est un art (façon de parler) qui m'est obscur ! Lol ! Peux-tuà l'aide de tes pompoms lumineux, m'éclairer sur le sujet ? lol ! Je parts loin, très loin…. Dans les contrées lointaines où l'intelligence n'est qu'un vestige d'un esprit dévasté par…Hum ! Oki, je m'égare complètement là ! Mdr ! Reprenons le cheminement de ta review (qui n'est guère mieux niveau partage en cacahuètes !) : Je vais zapper tout le passage sur les philosophes parce que, vois-tu, j'en ai RAS-LE-BOL d'entendre parler d'eux ! Lol ! Non mais sérieuxça soule leur esprit avant-gardiste, on a bien compris que l'être humain réfléchi plus vite qu'il n'agit ! Et encore, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde… Lol ! Pour mon départ au Congo, je t'avoue que j'angoisse assez ! A vrai dire, j'hésite encore, mon instinct m'appel au Liechtechtag (ou quelque chose comme ça !) ! Mdr ! Pour ce qui est de Marguerite Yourcenar, sache qu'il n'était point prévu dans mes plans de lui ressembler ! Mdr ! M'enfin bon, si tu trouves que mon style est si médiocre que je doive en copier un autre…. Bouhouhouhou ! Lol ! j'déc' ma belle ! Je sais bien que j'écris que de la merde ! Lol ! Bref, me voilà arrivée a la fin de ma réponse, ce fut un véritable plaisir de te répondre ma soupette aux chouchoutte ! Lol ! N'hésite pas à récidiver sale délinquante juvénile ! Mdr ! Bizzzz ! JTM fort !**

**Youatou « ma gente dame "Jess" » ? On ne me l'avait jamais faite celle-là ! Mdr ! N'empêche j'adore ! Xpldr ! crois-moi, j'adopte entièrement ton idée de défense contre les fics trop courtes qui ne laissent pas assez de liberté aux roulettes de souris qui ne peuvent donc plus gambader à leur guise ! Mdr ! Mais, crois-moi, c'est soit elle roule beaucoup mais une fois tous les deux mois (grand max), soit elle en roule qu'un peu et pratiquement une fois par semaine ! Lol ! alors, quel choix ? Mdr ! En tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review qui, en plus de m'avoir fait beaucoup plaisir, m'a également fais bien rire ! Mdr ! Alorsà la revoyure (tte), j'espère ! Bizzzzzzzzzzz**

**Sadik Vampire : Je suis désolé mais pour la longueure de texteça ne va pas être possible ! Lol ! C'est un moyen pour poster plus souvent ! Dsl ! en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère te revoir pour ce chapitre ! Bizzzz**

**Paprika Star : Non, t'inquiète pour son nom ! Lol ! Pour ce qui est de « Huit clos » figure toi que je me suis remise à la réécriture de cette fic il y a peu ! Comme tu l'as sûrement lue, je l'écris pour une amie et il s'avère qu'il y a peu de temps, elle s'est mise à me soudoyer pour uen suite ! Lol ! Donc elle arrive, t'inquiète ! Tu m'étonnes que c'est rare les Fleur/Draco, puisque la mienne est la seule en Français ! mdr ! En tout cas merci beaucoup ! bientôt j'espère ! Bizzzzzzzz !**

**_Voili, j'ai répondu à tout le monde ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour ce nouveau chapitre et que vous serez encore plus nombreux ! Je vous poste le prochain chapitre dès que j'ai 15 reviews ! Lol ! Et oui, surtout que dans le prochain, arrivée de Tom !_**

**_Mdr !_**

**_Bizzzzzzzz_**

**_Jess_**

_**Ps: Réponse de dernière minute à une revieweuse qui le fait exprès de reviewé quand je poste mon chapitre! Mdr!**_

**Caro : Oui j't'en veux! Lol! Je poste mon chapitre, toute heureuse d'avoir réussie à boucler un chapitre et là, je vais voir mes emails et je tombe sur un canard boiteux qui met quatre ans à rejoindre la marre! Mdr! J'déc' ma belle, mieux vaut tard que jamais, non? Mdr! Si ça s'annonce folklo? Un peu mon neveu! Mdr! T'inquiète, tu me connais, si le mec n'a pas des réactions de connard... euh, je veux dire de mec (mdr), ça ne fonctionne pas! Lol! en tout cas, merci petit canard en caramel enrôbé de nougat, c'est un palsiir d'avoir un comm de ma petite soeur (toi! mdr)! D'ailelurs, je vais de suite me connecter à AIM dans l'espoir de te croiser! Bizzzzzzzz, JTM**


	7. Lorsqu'il s'agit de foncer

_**Bien le bonsoir (ou bonjour selon les pays) chers lecteurs !**_

_**Alors sachez que je sors d'un affreux, horrible, stressant et insupportable Bac Blanc donc, je vous en prie, soyez doux ! Lol ! Non, je rigole bien sûr si vous pensez (tout comme moi) que cette fic n'a pas lieu d'être publiée, dîtes-le, je ne vous en tiendrait pas rigueur !**_

_**En attendant, bonne lecture !**_

_**Biz**_

_**Jess**_

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Lorsqu'il s'agit de foncer **

Hermione errait dans les couloirs. Toutes ses « connaissances » étaient allées au terrain de Quidditch pour un match improvisé. Ayant horreur de ce sport, Hermione préférait prendre son temps pour réfléchir au « comment approcher Jedusor ». Car le plan était clair : elle devait le séduire et, une fois qu'il serait dans ses filets, elle le tuerait, peu importe les conséquences pour elle…

Ses pas l'avaient mené, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, devant la bibliothèque. Elle poussa la grande porte en bois massif et pénétra dans l'ambiance quasi-religieuse de l'endroit. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le rayon des enchantements, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

-N'ayez pas peur, Miss, s'exclama une voix amusée !

Hermione, reconnaissant la voix de Dumbledor, se détendit. Elle se tourna vers lui, et tenta d'adopter une air à la fois froid et respectueux.

-Professeur, dit-elle, je n'ai pas eu peur, j'ai seulement été surprise…

Il rit doucement, ses yeux pétillants d'amusement. Hermione n'avait plus vu ses yeux pétiller ainsi depuis la fin de la guerre. Tout comme elle, il avait laissé une partie de lui s'éteindre avec le Lord noir et les héros de cette bataille, la meilleure partie…

-Je suis surpris de vous voir ici, repris le vieil homme, je vous pensais dehors, avec vos camarades, profitant du beau temps pour voler…

-Je n'aime pas le Quidditch, dit sombrement Hermioneça me rappel trop de mauvais souvenirs…

Elle avait détourné le regard, celui-ci brillant de larmes refoulées. Elle se sentait vide, comme si sa quête n'avait soudain plus de sens, tout comme le reste de son existence… Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de Dumbledor et, une fois dans les couloirs, elle se mit à courirà la recherche d'un endroit sombre pour pleurer en secret.

En secret… Comme si toutes ses ambitions actuelles se résumaient à cet état. Personne ici ne la connaissait vraiment, personne ici ne la comprenait… Elle ne sait pas exactement combien de temps elle resta là à pleurer mais, lorsqu'elle sortie de son coin sombre, il faisait déjà nuit. Regardant sa montre, elle s'horrifia en voyant que le couvre-feu était déjà passé…

Un autre coup d'œil, autour d'elle cette fois, lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait juste en face de la salle commune des Serpentard « Manquait plus que ça » se lamenta-t-elle… Elle n'avait pas de cape d'invisibilité, pas de carte de maraudeurs et encore moins l'envie de dormir dans le couloir ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution…

-Bonsoir, dit poliment Hermione au tableau, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser entrer ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, la réponse fut bien entendue négative : elle devait avoir le mot de passe ! De plus, l'écusson de Gryffondor sur son uniforme ne lui offrait pas vraiment des opportunités ! Alors qu'elle ruminait, le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant voir un jeune homme qui ne regardait pas devant lui, plongée dans les notes qu'il tenait à la main.

N'écoutant que son instinct, ou quoique ce soit d'autre de stupide, Hermione prit son élan et se jeta carrément sur le Serpentard, le plaquant au sol ! Tous deux quelque peu assommés par le choc, ils mirent un certain temps avant de reprendre leurs esprits ! Hermione releva légèrement la tête, se retrouvant nez à nez avec des yeux noir abyssal, des lèvres desquelles on eut dit que les roses en tiraient leur teinte et leur douceur apparentes ! Le tout formant un visage d'une beauté presque irréelle…

Elle se mit à rougir aux vues de ses pensées et tenta de se redresser mais le vert et argent fut plus rapide ! Il empoigna la taille de la Gryffondor et, d'un même mouvement, la renversa sous lui. Lui aussi était hypnotisé par la beauté de la jeune fille et n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son regard myosotis…

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque

-Je me suis perdue…

Cette phrase était à prendre à double sens ! Oui, c'était vrai, elle s'était un peu perdue dans le château mais surtout, elle s'était perdue dans les bras du Serpentard… Il remarqua son trouble et se releva, tendant une main à la nouvelle qui l'accepta sans hésiter. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, elle put s'apercevoir que la salle commune était vide.

-Je me suis perdue, répéta-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers le jeune homme, je suis nouvelle et on m'a dit que l'autre préfet en chef était à Serpentard alors je suis venue le voir pour qu'il me raccompagne…

Elle se félicita mentalement pour la tournure de son plan ! Ainsi, elle pourrait voir Jedusor et commencer son plan au lieu de continuer à sentir ses sens s'affoler en présence du jeune Serpentard sur qui elle était tomber –au sens littéral comme figuré !

-Si tu es nouvelle, lança le Serpentard, comment savais-tu où se trouvait notre salle commune ?

-C'est un pur hasard, se défendit-elleà vrai dire, je ne savais pas où j'étais jusqu'à ce que je te vois…

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, semblant la jauger du regard. Puis, avec un certain recul, il montra son insigne de préfet en chef :

-Je suis Tom Jedusor, l'autre préfet en chef.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Où était-ce mentionné que Jedusor était aussi beau, aussi séduisant, aussi… Elle se gifla mentalement « c'est l'homme qui a détruit ta vie, du moins, qui va la détruire ». A cette pensée, elle recula, et n'eut aucun effort à fournir pour paraître froide. Elle se dégoûtait pour avoir un instant désiré ce monstre. Cependant elle prit sur elle et demanda d'un ton distant :

-Peux-tu me ramener à ma salle commune ?

_**

* * *

Héhéhéhé ! Et oui, Tommy entre en scène alors… euh… tadaaaaaaaaaaaaam ! Mdr ! **_

_**Bon, désormais, réponses aux reviews !**_

_**

* * *

Colibri noir : Ce chapitre t'a-t-il plu ? Déçu ? Dis moi vite tes impressionsça me motive beaucoup ! lol ! Surtout que tes reviews sont un vrai amalgame de compliments et sache que, même si je ne les mérite pas, j'adore ça ! Lol ! Merci et à bientôt j'espère ! Bizzzzzz **_**

* * *

Le Saut de l'Ange : As-tu reçu toutes mes reviews ? J'en ai posté une pour chacune de tes histoires ! J'avoue que moi aussi, dans certaines fics, Dumby est insupportable ! Je veux dire il en peut pas vraiment tout savoir sinon les Maraudeurs ne seraient pas devenus Animagus dans son dos ! Enfin bref, on peut voir ici un magnifique exemple de l'effet mouton ! quelqu'un a vu Dumby comme ça et du coup, tout le monde suit Ça m'énerveuh ! Lol ! Jess's revolution ! Si elle va se débrouiller sans problèmes ? Tu rigoles là j'espère ! Lol ! Tu oublies qui est aux commandes ! Et puis si c'était tout rose, tout mignonà quoi elle servirait mon histoire ? Mdr ! Pour ce qui des Herm/Tom, as-tu lu le début de la fic de U..Hermy ? Elle promet d'être vraiment bien ! Voilià part ça, rien à dire ! Mdr ! Pour le caractère de Tom, tu verras bien, j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Bizz ! tte j'espère ! ****

* * *

Chimgrid : Lol, je n'aime pas écrire l'évidenceça m'énerve ! Mdr ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute mais je en suis pas à l'aise dans ce qui est évidentça rend les choses carrément moins intéressantes ! Enfin c'est mon point de vue ! Lol ! Pour ce qui est de Serdaigle, j'y ai placé Hermy dans ma fic Herm / Sirius ! vlà que j'arrive à placer ma pub ! mdr ! donc si ça t'intéresse… Voili, en tout cas, merci, j'essaierai de rester à la hauteur de tes attentes même si je me doute que j'en suis encore loin ! Bizz et tte j'espère ! ****

* * *

Ange des fées : J'espère que tu as fini par envoyer la review sans avoir fait planter quarante fois ton ordi ! Lol ! Et bah oui, je l'ai mise à Gryffondor, c'est très important pour la suite de mon histoire ! Lol ! Mystère… tlm s'en fout Jess… Oki j'arrête ! Sinon, pour ce qui est du gars stupefixé, tu le sauras dans… euh bah je sais pas ! Lol ! J'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 11 et j'ai pas eu encore besoin de lui ! Lol ! Je te tiens au courant ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, n'hésite pas à en reposter une ! Biz ****

* * *

U..Hermy : Lol ! Tu l'as eu ton Tom, il t'a plu ? Je l'espère ! Moi j'attend avec impatience la suite de ta fic –dont je n'arrête pas de parler autour de moi- alors ne tarde pas trop ! Lol ! En tout cas, merci de me reviewer, c'est toujours un plaisir ! Bizzz, bientôt j'espère ! ****

* * *

Caro : Toi à Serpentard ? Je t'aurai plutôt vu à Poufsouffle. Mdr ! Je plaisanteuh ! Jtm fort ma grande ! Lol ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons –pas ceux dont tu fais l'acquisition virtuellement, ceux-là, je m'en fous - alors comme ça tu as une idée de fic et tu fais ta feignasse ! Tu vas t'activer, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Lol ! Allez, au boulot que diable ! Mdr ! Et je veux le premier chapitre sur mon ordi pour dans deux jours -D Un manque de Jessica ? Si c'est pas mimi ! Lol ! Donc en fait, tu es en manque de folie et tu m'adores parce que, avec moi, tu te sens supérieure ! Mdr ! Tu sais quoi ? Rien que pour te faire plaisir, je vais trouver le moyen de te caser Tom en caleçon sur la plage ! Mdr ! Rien que pour toi ! Genre en rêve ou en fantasme ! Oh ! Oh ! Tu viens de me donner une bête d'idée ! Merci ma belle ! Jtmmmmmmm ! Moi non plus je ne suis pas en vacances ! Lol ! Je te rappel qu'on habite dans la même zone ma grande ! J'ai même eu le droit à un beau bac blanc ce matin, c ti pa bo sa ? Lre puire c'est que j'ai reçu le texto d'une amie qui habite à Nice, elle me fait –en plein milieu du bac blanc je précise – « j'espère que tu t'amuses bien, moi je drague els surfeurs sur les pistes « ! Bouhouhouh, POURQUOI ? Bref ? Je ne me plains pas trop vu que du 19 au 27 je serai en MARTINIQUE et que elle, elle reprendra les cours, je vais la dégoûter ! Lol ! Mode sadique en route ! Lol ! Bref, je m'écarte, complètement, d'une simple réponse à une review mais c'est pas ma faute, faut toujours que tu m'écrives des romans alors moi, forcément, j'y réponds ! Lol ! La fille qui rejette à peine les fautes sur les autres ! Bref, pour en revenir à ta review (qui n'est pas mieux que ma réponse), je te remercie de tout cœur ma petite soeur de cœur, t'es trop adorable ! Surtout n'hésite pas à recommencer ! JTM fort ! Bizzz ****

* * *

Yonara : Mdr, t'inquiète ma belle, c'est juste qu'il n'y aurait pas de fic s'il n'y avait pas d'obstacles ! Lol ! Ent out bas, je te remercie vraiment pour ta review même sin j'avoue être un peu déçu du fait que tu n'ai pas relevé ma super blague quand je t'ai répondu sur le chapitre précédant ! Lol ! J'rigole ma belle, c'est pas grave, j'ai juste mis trois heures à la trouver ! Mdr ! Biz, bientôt j'espère ! ****

* * *

Kloona Moony : Bon bah je vais répondre à ta review à l'envers ? Pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai décidé ! lol ! Je pète un câble, laisse tomber ! Lol ! Donc, commençons : Tu aimes cette suite ? Tu dis l'avoir attendu longtemps, j'espère pas trop ! Sinon, oki je ne te traites pas de menteuse mais tu sauras ce que je pense ! Lol ! Je suis désolé, mais je suis loin d'être un écrivain, je ne sais pas écrire ! Lol ! Faudrait qu'un jour j'apprenne à écrire, ce serait pas mal pour continuer à rédiger ! Mdr ! Pour ce quie st de la Reine Tempus, j'avoue que moi non plus ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé qu'elle me refasse ma garde-robe ! Lol ! En échange elle m'aurait envoyé en… Bah je ne sais pas ! lol ! Tiens c'est marrant, c'est une bonne question à se poser ça ! Si on devait être envoyée à une époque ultérieureà laquelle voudriez-vous l'être Ça laisse à réfléchir ! Bref, là je m'égare carrément ! Même si ça vient de me donner une idée de sondage ! Lol ! Sinon Tom t'a plu ? Non, il n'était ni entrain de préparer un mauvais coup, ni en train de contempler Hermione ! Lol ! Tu sauras bien plus tard ce qu'il faisait à ce moment ! ;) Mode sadique en route ! Lol ! Voili, j'ai répondu à tout et ce fut un véritable plaisir ! N'hésite pas à recommencer ! Bizzzzzzz ****

* * *

tellmaria : Désolé pour t'avoir appelé Trewlawney, je m'en excuse platement ! Lol ! Vraiment désolé, je devais avoir bu ce jour ! Ne m'en veux pas ! Lol ! L'auteur se fait martyriser par ses lecteurs ! Mdr ! Victiime ! Lol, oki j'arrête ! En tous cas, j'espère vraiment que ça t'a plu ! Tom te plaît ? Biz ma belle, envoi moi vite une autre review ! Je l'attends avec impatience ! Bizzzzzz ****

* * *

Youatou : Ouch Ça fait mal ! Lol Ça s'appel de la franchise pure et dure ! Mdr ! Au moins maintenant je sais ce que tu penses de ma fic ! Mdr ! A vrai dire, moi aussi j'hésitais à l'utiliser comme papier toilettes (même si tu n'es pas allé jusqu'à cette extrême ! Mais j'en ai ressentie uen envie) mais ma meilleure amie m'a poussée à la pubnlier ! Lol ! J'espère néanmoins que tu as apprécier (ne serait-ce qu'un minimum) ce chapitre et qu'il t'a, tout du moins, moins déçu que le précédent ! En tout cas, je préfère la Cervoise à la fosse aux lions ! Lol ! Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Vite la réponse ! Lol ! Ave ! Euh, au fait, pour les scènes R, je en me suis jamais lancée dedans mais, ma foi, si le suffrage est majoritaire, je peux me lancer ! Je vais faire un sondage, oki ? Bizzzz ! ****

* * *

Corail Zaarea : Persévère dans ta quête aux reviews, ce n'est vraiment pas ça qui va me déranger ! Lol ! Alors pour commencer, comme je l'ai déjà dit à nombre de mes revieweurs : si une idée farfelue te passe par la tête en tant que suite hypothétique de ma fic, NE LA DIS SURTOUT PAS ! Lol ! Parce qu'il s'avère que c'est un esprit encore plus farfelu que le vôtre (puisque cela m'apparaît comme naturel alors que vous c'est juste un délire ! lol !) qui écris cette fic ! Alors je t'en pris, ne balance plus de « suppositions » comme ça ! Mdr ! Bref, je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet vu que tu as révélé une clé de ma fic ! Mdr ! Sinon, oui McGo en marieuse ! lol ! Et tu vas voir que son rôle va lui tenir à cœur dans certains chapitres à venir ! Lol ! Et, en effet, elle a les mêmes idées que moi ! Mdr ! C'est bien le but de cette fic ! Lol ! Pour ce qui est des chapitre sen souffrance, ne t'inquiète pas, je connais très bien également ! Je faisais de très longs chapitres sur UAI mais ça m'était un temps fou à être publié alors bon, je me suis dis que, pour une fois, j'allais faire court pour publier plus souvent ! Lol ! En tout cas, je te remercie de tout cœur pour ta review, ce fut un plaisir ! Bizzz ! tte j'espère ! ****

* * *

La soupette aux chouchouettes : Dis donc toi, deux choses ! 1/ MARTINIIIIIIIIIIIIK ! et 2/ 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 9 ! Lol ça t'apprendra à me parler de vacances alors que j'ai mon bac blanc de maths demain matin ! lol ! Sinon, je dois dire que oui, mon voyage au Congo s'est pas mal passé ! J'ai trouvé en ces lieux reclus du monde hostile des routes crées par l'homme, une espèce de gorille très rare. J'en ai nommé un Joe et nous sommes devenus amis. C'était Mon ami Joe (tadaaaaaaaaam) ! Mdr ! Sinon, sache qu'une Pompom girl ne fais pas un talent ! Lol ! Regarde : tu es une pompom girl d'exception et c'est pas pour autant que je suis talentueuse ! Mdr ! Alors arrête avec ton « art », ce n'est pas vrai ! Lol ! Sinon, pour le forum Hp, bien sûr que je t'en veux ! Moi je n'ai plus de pompom girl alors je en suis plus motivée ! Lol ! Mais jtm quand même ! Pour ce qui est de ROal Dhal, si ça t'intéresse, j'ai une news terrible sur lui. Tim Burton (réalisateur de _Edward aux mains d'argent_, _Big Fish_, _Mars attacks_, _La planète des singes_, _Sleepy Hollow_ etc) a réalisé l'adaptation de Charlie et la Chocolaterie avec, dans le rôle du chef d'usine : JHONNY DEPP ! Yesssssssssss ! Voili ! LOl ! Et sache que, pour mon Bac Anglais oral, j'ai une nouvelle de Mister Dahl qui est The Landlady. Voili, je raconte ma life, c'est géant ! Lol !En tout cas, j'espère bien que tu en me lacheras plus ! Lol ! Allez, bizz ma grande faut que j'aille bosser ! JTM fort ! tte sur le prochain chapitre ! ****

* * *

Ellyana : Merci beaucoup ! Ta review est un pur délice ! Lol ! Tom t'a-t-il plu ? Ce n'est qu'un début, rassure-toi ! Lol ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Et j'espère aussi te revoir parmi mes revieweurs au prochain chapitre ! Biz ma belle et à bientôt j'espère ! ****

* * *

Caroline : Merci beaucoup pour ton comm et, par pitié, arrête de me remercier quand je te réponds ! Mdr ! J'adore te répondre alors ne me remercie pas parce que je fais quelque chose que j'aime ! Lol ! Alors, pour en revenir au fonctionnement de ce bon vieux site (lol), je crois savoir se qui cloche ! En fait, tu mets bien Lucius e Hermione pour les characters mais pour tout le reste, il faut que tu mettes All. Normalement, tu as enfin els histoires ! Au pire, si tu n'y arrives vraiment pas, prends ce lien (lol, on aurait du faire ça depuis le début !) http: Normalement, tu as toutes les fics Lucius / Hermione disponibles sur ce forum, en français ! Au pire, tu changes le langage si tu es bi, voir trilingue ! Lol ! Voili ma belle, j'espère t'avoir aidé ! J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience ! Bizzz ****

* * *

Anna : Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta review, j'espère que Tom te plaît ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il va prendre de l'ampleur par la suite ! Merci encore, ton compliment m'a beaucoup touché ! J'espère te revoir vite ! Bizzzzzzz **_**

* * *

Voili, fini de vous répondre ! Lol ! Te comme toujours, j'en ressors avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, merci beaucoup ! **_**_

* * *

_ **

Maintenant, place au sondage ! Cette fois, une question :

**Seriez-vous partant (mais ce ne sera vraiment pas tout de suite) pour une scène R ? Je n'en ai jamais fait amis, si vous le voulez, ce sera une bonne occasion de me lancer !**

_**

* * *

Voili, sur ce, Bizzzzzz et merci encore ! **_

_**Jess**_


	8. De gré ou de force

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Bon alors tout d'abord, je tiens sincèrement pour ce retard mais je vous annonce qu'en fait, je suis en pleine écriture de mon livre donc c'est un peu hard de penser à tout ! Mais comme les chapitres de cette fic sont écrits jusqu'au 11ème alors je peux me permettre de vous mettre les suites, pour l'instant…**

**De toutes façons, si y'a un empêchement, je vous tiens au courant !**

**Bizzz, bonne lecture**

**Jess**

**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : De gré ou de force**

Tom regarda la jeune fille, impressionné devant sa capacité à changer aussi radicalement d'attitude en aussi peu de temps ! Ça lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un…

Dans quelle maison es-tu ? demanda-t-il

Elle sembla hésiter puis, se redressant avec fierté elle déclara :

Gryffondor !

Il eut un rire désabusé et commença à ramasser ses notes éparpillées sur le sol. Il se délectait de l'expression ahurie de la rouge et or. Juste avant de la laisser en plan, il prit quand même la peine de l'informer :

Je ne risque pas de retenues ou de retraits de points pour une Gryffondor, désolé…

Elle lui décrocha une gifle en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire « ouf » ! Sa motivation semblait être autre que le refus qu'elle venait d'essuyer, Tom en aurait mis sa main à couper ! Il articula douloureusement la mâchoire et stoppa d'un geste vif la main de la jeune fille qui se levait de nouveau.

Je crois qu'on va arrêter là !

Il avait déclaré ça avec… amusement ? Depuis quand n'était-il plus capable de remettre en place une gamine prétentieuse ? Par Merlin, il était quand même le descendant de Salazar Serpentard lui-même ! En tout cas, sang pur ou non, devant cette fille, impossible de garder son sang froid !

Elle dégagea sa main de l'emprise du préfet dans un mouvement et un cri de rage :

Ramène-moi dans mon dortoir, ordonna-t-elle, immédiatement !

Il s'avança vers elle en un pas, perdant toutes traces de patience.

Je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne, s'exclama-t-il les dents serrées, et encore moins d'une gamine dont je ne connais même pas le nom !

Hermione Jane Granger, déclara-t-elle sarcastiquement, il te faut aussi ma biographie ou tu comptes me laisser dormir dans un lit avant le siècle prochain ?

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Pourquoi tout était-il si… compliqué ? D'habitude, on évitait de lui demander un service, on avait peur de lui, on le fuyait, mais on ne s'acharnait pas ! Il soupira puis les paroles de Granger s'encrèrent peu à peu dans son crâne. Elle voulait un lit ? Il allait lui en donner un !

D'un mouvement souple et agile, il prit le corps léger de la Gryffondor et la hissa sur son épaule. Elle se débattit aussitôt, le griffant, le menaçant mais sa force n'équivalait en rien celle du Serpentard. C'est donc sans véritables efforts qu'il parvint à la hisser jusqu'à son dortoir.

Aucun garçon Serpentard de septième année ne dormait à cette heure pourtant avancée de la nuit. Ils étaient tous assis par terre, en rond, autour d'une incantation tracée à la craie sur le sol. Lorsque Tom entra dans le dortoir, il leva les yeux au ciel et marcha en plein sur le graphique :

Vous pouvez pas arrêtez vos conneries les gars ? s'exclama-t-il rageusement, on dirait des Moldus ridicules ! Il me semble pourtant vous avoir enseigné un semblant de véritable magie noire !

Tout en rabrouant ses condisciples, il avait déposé Hermione sur son lit et la maintenait fermement en place malgré les protestations évidentes de la jeune fille. Les quatre autres Serpentard s'approchèrent du lit et regardèrent la jeune Granger d'un air émerveillé !

C'est un sacrifice ? s'exclama l'un deux

La ferme Louis ! s'écria Jedusor, qui elle est ne vous regarde pas ! Allez vous coucher et ne vous avisez pas de répéter à qui que ce soit ce que vous venez de voir, c'est compris ?

Une fois qu'ils eurent acquiescé, Tom se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait enfilé l'une des chemises du jeune homme et qui s'était glissée sous les couvertures ! Tom n'en revenait tout simplement pas ! Elle avait un de ces culots ! Cependant, il ne releva pas, préférant passer ses nerfs en silence.

Il se déshabilla à son tour et enfila un pantalon souple avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, le plus loin possible de la rouge et or.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-elle

Tu préfères que je me colle à toi ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement

Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je te parlais ! En fait, je préfère que t'ailles dormir autre part !

Il explosa franchement de rire, un mélange entre exaspération et moquerie ! Il se tourna de l'autre côté et ignora superbement la furie à ses côtés. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens et se mit à tirer sur la couverture ! Tom retira dessus de son côté, non plus amusé mais agacé au possible ! Comment était-elle arrivée là au juste ? Ah oui, il l'y avait mis !

Au bout d'environ une heure, il n'entendit plus rien et ne sentit plus de résistance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille et vit qu'elle était endormie. Elle n'était que plus belle quand son visage n'exprimait aucune haine, aucune rancœur et surtout, aucune tristesse… Car c'était bien cela qu'il avait deviné dans les yeux myosotis : une peine muée en force malsaine.

Il tendit une main vers son visage et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle gémit un peu puis, d'un mouvement, vint se coller au torse du Serpentard. Trop surpris, il ne réagit d'abord pas ! Puis, lorsqu'il sentit les mains de la Gryffondor s'enroulées autour de sa taille et qu'elle vint carrément se blottir dans ses bras, il prit la liberté de la serrer un peu plus contre lui, pas certains de savoir exactement ce qu'était cette douleur dans la poitrine…

**

* * *

Ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère !**

**Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre aux reviews immédiatement ! Mais je joindrais les réponses à celle de ce chapitre là quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, Promis !**

**Je suis vraiment désolé, ça m'embête réellement mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous assurer que le sourire qui illumine mon visage chaque fois que je reçois l'une de vos reviews est suffisamment grand pour illuminer la pièce ! lol !**

**Alors je vous en prie, ne vous arrêtez pas et ça ne prends vraiment pas longtemps de laisser même un petit mess avec vos impressions !**

**Merci d'avance,**

**Jess qui vous aimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeuh !**

**Lol**


	9. Pas prévu au programme

**Chapitre 9 : Pas prévu au programme**

Hermione, tu viens ?

La fin des cours avait sonnée mais la jeune Granger ne se décidait pas à décoller son regard de la fenêtre. Sa première journée de cours et elle n'avait pas arrêter, une seule seconde, de penser à Jedusor !

Elle s'était réveillée collée à lui sur les coups de six heures du matin. Incapable de lui faire de nouveau face, elle était partie en courant vers sa salle commune, voulant davantage fuir son cœur que celui qui l'affolait. Elle avait pris une longue douche froide, tentant de chasser de son esprit l'idée absurde que son cœur lui soufflait.

Hermione ! s'impatienta Minerva

Cette fois, la jeune lionne répondit et suivit ses camarades en dehors de la salle d'histoire de la magie. Le fait que Binns soit encore vivant à cette époque avait quelque peu surpris la jeune fille et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il soit plus intéressant. Mais rien à faire, elle l'avait même trouvé pire !

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et un brouhaha sans pareil régnait dans la Grande Salle. Chacun racontait sa première matinée de cours. Chacun sauf Hermione. Elle ne touchait pas à son assiette, trop plongée dans ses réflexions. Il était trop tard pour qu'elle recule et annule le plan mais ça devenait également impossible de continuer…

Soudain Jedusor entra dans la salle. A la plus grande horreur d'Hermione, il se dirigea droit vers la table des Gryffondors. Mais il l'ignora superbement et tendit un parchemin à Minerva :

Ce sont les horaires des rondes, expliqua-t-il, et ce soir on a une réunion avec Dumbledor à 20h dans la salle de métamorphose.

La préfète-en-chef hocha la tête et Jedusor s'apprêtait à partir quand il décida de revenir sur ses pas. Cette fois il se planta devant Hermione qui feignait de lire le premier livre qu'elle avait trouvé :

Tu as pu retrouver ta salle commune ? demanda-t-il avec sarcasme

Vas te faire voir Jedusor, répondit calmement Hermione

Il lui retira son livre d'un coup sec et elle le regarda froidement droit dans les yeux.

Quand on est poli, on dit « bonjour » ou « merci pour votre hospitalité » ! expliqua le vert et argent sa voix vibrant de rage

Il faisait un effort monstre pour se contrôler, mais pas autant qu'Hermione pour lui sauter dessus ! Seulement l'un comme l'autre excellaient dans l'art de cacher leur sentiment. Aussi, rien ne laissait transparaître leur fureur passionnelle.

Quelle hospitalité ? s'énerva Hermione, depuis quand forcer quelqu'un fait parti des règles d'hospitalité ?

Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Granger ? répliqua Tom sur le même ton, tu es complètement folle !

Non, mon problème c'est de m'être perdue dans ce foutu château et d'être tombée sur un serpent visqueux et égocentrique !

Un conseil, reprit plus calmement Jedusor, la prochaine fois que tu te perds, lance toi un Avada Kedavra avant de tomber sur moi…

Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas lui en décrocher une ! Ils étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, se fixant en chiens de faïence ! La tension était palpable et en ressortait d'autant plus que tout le monde dans la salle retenait son souffle !

Je te hais ! siffla la lionne

Je te retourne le compliment ! ajouta joyeusement le serpent

Il partit vers sa table, d'un pas rageur et déterminé. Mais Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot :

De toutes façons, vu que tu vas me faire visiter le château, je ne vais plus me perdre !

Il revint sur ses pas, véritablement au bord des nerfs et se planta devant la jeune fille.

Je te demande pardon ? Tu peux répéter ?

Que je ne me perdrais plus ! dit-elle innocemment

Non, avant ça ! s'énerva-t-il

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, ramassa ses affaires et lui balança avant de quitter la salle :

Viens me chercher à 19h et ne sois pas en retard, je déteste ça !

Un grand silence de stupéfaction immobilisa la salle pendant un moment. Cet état de flottement fut brutalement rompu par un plat se fracassant sur le sol, suivi de toute l'argenterie se trouvant aux alentours.

Enervé au possible, Tom ne prit même pas la peine de réparer les dégâts qu'il venait d'occasionner et se rendit immédiatement dans les sous-sols. Il pénétra dans « son » cachot et en ferma la porte à l'aide de multiples sorts complexes de magie noire.


	10. Ce qu'il est vraiment

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant mais je viens à peine de commencer les vacances après deux semaiens de BAC BLANC intensifs! **

**Mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller tout seul maintenant, y'a même de grandes chances pour que vous ayez un chapitre par semaien et, si tout se passe bien, par jour...**

**Par contre, encore une fois, je suis désolée mais pas de réponses aux reviews! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps! Mais c'est toujours un immense plaisir et honneur d'en recevoir alors ne vous gênez pas! Moi ça me fait sourire trois fois le tour de ma tête et pour vous, c'est un moyen 10 fois plus sûr d'avoir un new chap! Lol!**

**Allez, je vous embête plus, bonne lecture!**

**Biz**

**Jess**

**

* * *

**

**10 / Ce qu'il est vraiment**

N'ayant aucun cours durant l'après-midi, Hermione se rendit vers les cachots. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas cours non plus ce qui faciliterait sa tâche. Elle devait absolument rattraper le coup avec Jedusor ! Il devait baisser sa garde si elle voulait le tuer sans difficultés ! Or il semblait vraiment méfiant vis-à-vis de la Gryffondor !

Elle parcourut un moment les cachots, hésitant à se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Au détour d'un couloir, elle ressentit une étrange mais néanmoins forte appréhension. Alors que toutes les salles de cette partie des sous-sols étaient abandonnées et respiraient l'humidité, l'une d'entre elle était solidement fermée.

Comprenant que quelque chose de louche s'y tramait, Hermione voulut en forcer l'entrée. Elle usa de tous les sorts imaginables de magie blanche qui auraient pu l'aider dans sa tâche mais rien n'y fit ! C'est lorsqu'elle tenta un sort de magie noire que la porte trembla légèrement de ses gonds, faisant tomber un vieux tableau derrière la rouge et or.

Celle-ci se retourna dans un bond, surprise par la chute de l'objet et, avant qu'elle ait pu se défendre, une main puissante se plaqua sur sa bouche tandis qu'une autre la tenait fermement par la taille.

_On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ? susurra une voix à son oreille_

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer et un filet de sueur froide lui parcourir le dos. Son mauvais pressentiment ne faisait qu'accroître, lui nouant les entrailles avec force, ses mains devenant étrangement moites. Puis, en l'espace d'un instant, elle se retrouva à l'intérieur du cachot, plaquée violement contre un mur.

Elle fit alors face à un Jedusor différent de celui qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. L'apparence était toujours la même mais l'aura était purement destructrice. Etait-ce elle qui l'avait mis dans cet état ? Sa main obstruait toujours la bouche de la jeune femme qui respirait par saccades. Leurs cœurs battaient à une cadence folle, leurs yeux se posaient des questions d'un côté avec crainte et de l'autre avec colère.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_ cracha-t-il

Il retira sa main et, avec son bras, bloqua les épaules d'Hermione, l'empêchant de bouger.

_ça ne te regarde pas !_ siffla-t-elle

Elle tenta de se débattre mais rien à faire, il était beaucoup plus fort. Cependant, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle tenait toujours sa baguette étroitement serrée dans sa main. Il hurla de frustration et, d'un mouvement de bras, la jeta violement parterre. Sonnée, Hermione vit la salle vaciller avant de sentir un goût métallique dans sa bouche.

_Tu…ne me…fais pas… p…peur…_

Elle avait dit ça si bas qu'il aurait pu ne pas entendre. Et, à vrai dire, une part intérieure de la jeune femme l'espéra mais désenchanta vite lorsqu'elle entendit Jedusor éclater d'un rire moqueur. Il referma la porte à l'aide de formules véritablement complexes et revint s'agenouiller auprès de la Gryffondor :

_Je ne suis pas un gentil Granger, il va falloir t'inscrire ça dans ton petit crâne. Et je suis encore moins un caniche que tu peux dresser selon ta volonté. C'est moi qui dresse les autres Granger, ils m'obéissent tout comme toi tu vas le faire…_

_Dans… tes…rêves…_

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à parler, ses côtes la lançant atrocement. Devinant son point faible, Jedusor appuya à cette endroit précis, faisant hurler de douleur sa jeune captive. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était violent avec elle. Et il s'expliquait encore moins ce sentiment de culpabilité naissant en lui. C'était surtout pour le taire qu'il continuait de faire souffrir la jeune femme.

_Je te conseil vivement de te soumettre,_ souffla-t-il avec haine, _où je pourrais avoir recours à des moyens plus…radicaux !_

_Je… n'ai pas peur… de toi_, répéta Hermione

Jedusor s'approcha un peu plus collant pratiquement ses lèvres à l'oreille de la rouge et or.

_Peut-être pas toi_, murmura-t-il, _mais il se peut que ta famille se mette à me craindre…_

C'en était trop ! Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour ! Comment l'assassin de ses parents et de ceux qu'elle considérait comme des frères pouvait-il… osait-il… L'émotion brouilla ses pensées et, avant même qu'elle ait pu se contrôler, Hermione sentit des larmes roulées le long de ses joues, une peine sans nom lui broyant le cœur.

Décontenancé par ce changement plutôt soudain, Tom la regarda avec consternation ! Il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'elle pouvait changer du tout au tout en un clin d'œil ! Il en était stupéfait et ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer à la vie d'une telle tristesse.

Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'en émouvoir que, mue par une force nouvelle, la jeune Granger se redressa, pointant sa baguette droit entre les deux yeux de sa némésis. Trop surpris par la pure haine qui semblait émaner d'une si belle silhouette, Tom ne pensa pas un instant à se défendre :

_JE T'INTERDIS DE PARLER DE MA FAMILLE !_ hurla-t-elle, _C'EST A CAUSE D'UN CONNARD COMME TOI QU'ILS SONT MORTS !_

Pensant davantage à ses parents qu'à ses meilleurs amis, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de préciser, sa voix laissant transparaître une peine sans limites :

_Ils… Ils étaient moldus…_


	11. Histoire de façade

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Bon alors comme aujourd'hui, mercredi 27 avril, c'est mon anniversaire et que c'est peut-être un des plus pourri de mon existence, je viens vous poster un petit chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!**

**Au fait, je remercie du fond du coeur mes revieweurs même s'ils n'ont pas été nombreux, ce fut quand même un véritable plaisir, merci!**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Bizzzz**

**Jess**

**

* * *

11/ Histoire de façade **

Tom regarda la jeune fille attentivement, essayant de comprendre si elle se jouait de lui. Apparemment pas. Etrangement, il ne retint pas vraiment le fait qu'elle soit une sang impure mais plutôt le fait qu'elle semblait au bord du gouffre. Comment faisait-elle pour s'accrocher encore à la vie en supportant une douleur pareille ?

Une culpabilité grandissante le rongea lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était responsable de l'état de Granger. « A cause d'un connard comme toi », que voulait-elle dire ? Un adepte de magie noire ?

Un silence pesant s'était sournoisement établi. Hermione, toujours tremblante de rage, ne contrôlait plus le rythme effréné d'un cœur brisé. Au bout de sa baguette, elle tenait le responsable de son malheur, celui qui causerait tant de peine, qui briserait tant de familles, de liens réputés incassables…

Elle mourrait d'envie de lui lancer le sort impardonnable, le plus dangereux d'entre tous. Seulement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une petite voix lui disait qu'un autre moyen existait… Que le tuer –ou du moins essayer- n'était pas l'unique solution. Mais alors quoi ? Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle espérer ?

La réponse, elle la connaissait mais décidait de l'ignorer. Après tout, il lui avait volé sa vie et elle devait lui offrir son cœur ? Hors de question ! Les secondes s'écoulèrent, les questions se succédèrent. L'équilibre précaire qui s'était installé dans ce face à face semblait s'effriter avec le temps.

Ouvre la porte, finit par articuler Hermione

Il se releva, la regarda avec impassibilité. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste et, au moment où Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir, il lui empoigna le bras :

A 19h dans le grand Hall, indiqua-t-il, une minute de plus et tu te débrouilles pour apprendre le plan de ce château.

Il la relâcha et précéda la jeune fille à la sortie du cachot. Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Après ce qui s'était passé, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il accepte le « rendez-vous » qu'elle lui avait imposé tantôt ! Elle n'arrivait décidément pas à le cerner !

Mais il lui offrait une nouvelle chance et elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Elle remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers, déboula en trombe dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et se dirigea en quatrième vitesse vers son dortoir sous les regards ahuris de ses camarades.

Elle consulta sa montre et vit qu'il ne lui restait qu'une demi heure. Minerva et Amélia –la future Mrs Potter- étaient en pleine discussion et se mirent à fixer étrangement la jeune Granger quand celle-ci plongea dans sa valise pour tout envoyer valser à travers la pièce !

Euh…Hermione ? tenta Amélia, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive au juste ?

Le rouge au joue, essoufflée d'avoir tant couru, la nouvelle se releva et énonça, sans reprendre son souffle :

J'ai rendez-vous dans trente minutes dans le grand hall avec Jedusor pour qu'il me fasse visiter le collège mais je ne sais pas comment m'habiller ! Vous comprenez, je veux absolument qu'il n'en revienne pas ! Mais pas dans le sens aguicheur, ce serpent se ferait des idées ! Seulement, je ne veux pas non plus ressembler à une patate coincée dans son sac ! En fait, je veux trouver une tenue qui l'énerve au plus haut point sans le laisser indifférent !

Ses deux interlocutrices la regardaient comme si elle était devenue folle. Le temps pour elles d'assimiler les paroles de la nouvelle et elles explosèrent de rire. Hermione eut un soupir de dédain et marmonna un :

Merci les filles, vous m'aidez beaucoup là !

Minerva se reprit et se planta devant la jeune fille :

C'est quoi au juste ce rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle

J'en sais rien ! lâcha lamentablement Hermione

Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut… marmonna Amélia

En voyant la robe qu'Amélia venait de sortir de sa valise, Hermione retint son souffle. Ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une manière purement diabolique ! Elle sentait une excitation purement enfantine monter en elle :

Il va me détester si je porte ça… souffla-t-elle

Mais le ton vibrant de sa voix la trahissait! Minerva et Amélia échangèrent un regard presque apeuré. Hermione, qui l'avait remarqué mais qui avait décidé de l'ignorer, enfila la robe, ravie de donner, une fois de plus, une raison d'enrager au Sepentard! Elle boucla ses longs cheveux, les laissa détachés puis prit la direction du grand Hall après avoir remercié Amélia.

A peine arriva-t-elle à destination, elle repéra immédiatement Tom. Il était appuyé avec nonchalance contre la Grande Porte, son regard perdu au loin. Elle fut un moment soufflée par sa beauté mais se reprit vite. Elle descendit et, arrivée à quelques mètres du jeune homme, elle toussota pour signaler sa présence.

Lorsqu'il la remarqua, il s'apprêtait à la féliciter pour être ponctuelle mais il désenchanta vite! Il tenta de prendre une respiration normale et, se passant une main lasse sur le visage, il lui demanda, sa voix tremblant légèrement de rage :

C'est quoi au juste cet accoutrement?

ça ne te plait pas? demanda Hermione innocemment

Il s'approcha dangereusement jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres les séparent. Il mâchonnait sa langue dans une tentative vaine de ne pas craquer. Mais il ne put se retenir longtemps, l'effrontément de la Gryffondor l'y poussant :

Etrangement, plus tu joues ta garce, plus j'ai envie de toi...


	12. Mise au point

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Oui je sais, je poste beaucoup en ce moment! Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai du temps libre alors... lol!**

**Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews qui étaient nettement plus nombreuses, c'est toujours un véritable moment de joie que d'en recevoir une!**

**Pour ce qui est de mon anniv', en fait, c'était loin d'être pourri! Lol! Mes parents m'avaient fait croire qu'ils en avaient rien à faire et enfait ils m'ont fait une surprise! Lol! Donc voilà, c'étaitassez sympa! Mdr!**

**En ce qui concerne la longueure des chapitres, vous êtes devenus apranos! mdr! Je peux vous assurer que je ne les raccourcis pas, bien au contraire! Je fais une ou deux lignes de plus que dans els rpécédents! Mdr!**

**Bon allez, bonne lecture à tous!**

**Biz**

**Jess**

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Mise au point_

Son souffle balayait son visage. Hermione était comme paralysée ! Le repousser ? Elle en était incapable ! Mais, après tout, n'étais-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas fallu une semaine pour ça !

_Miss Granger, je vous cherchais !_ interpella quelqu'un

Tom s'écarta brusquement, grognant de frustration tandis que Dumbledor s'approchait. Ce dernier ignora délibérément le jeune homme de façon assez froide ce qui contrastait vivement avec ses yeux pétillants de malice !

_Oui professeur ?_

Il ne répondit pas de suite, interloqué par la tenue de son élève. Sa barbe frissonna alors, signe qu'il souriait. Ses yeux étaient encore plus rieurs et il regarda alternativement Jedusor et Granger. Décidemment, quoiqu'on dise, plus les extrêmes étaient flagrantes, mieux la nature les rapprochait !

_Cela attendra Miss, désolé de vous avoir dérangé !_

Il partit, conscient qu'il ne devait pas entraver ce, qu'il l'espère, sera une union. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux. Bon, d'accord elle portait une grande robe rouge avec un gryffon en or brodé sur tout le bas de la robe. D'accord cette robe était faite d'un tissu fluide mettant en valeurs des formes devinées donc plus attirantes. Mais Dumbledor se déplaçait rarement alors qu'avait-il derrière la tête quand il est reparti, mettant sa requête en suspend ?

_Bon tu viens, on n'a pas toute la journée, j'ai une réunion à 20h moi !_

Hermione se tourna vers Jedusor et acquiesça. Il lui fit visiter un château qu'elle connaissait par cœur aussi laissa-t-elle son esprit vagabonder tout en prenant soin de garder une mine concentrée.

Elle se fit mentalement une mise au point : en exactement quatre jours elle avait réussi à se disputer deux fois avec Tom, dormir avec lui et comprendre que son plan était quelque peu bancal. Pas une seule seconde elle n'avait pensé que le risque numéro un de cette mission était de finir sous le charme d'un monstre sanguinaire ! Quoique, à cette époque, c'était plutôt un charmant jeune homme, mystérieux, ténébreux et terriblement séduisant… quoiqu 'un peu violent !

_Tu m'écoutes à la fin ?_

_Que… Quoi ?_ balbutia-t-elle bêtement

Il soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient sur le balcon de la tour d'astronomie. Le vent jouait avec leurs cheveux, caressant leur peau, faisant voler l'étoffe de leurs vêtements. Quelque chose d'irréel régnait dans l'air.

Tom s'assit sur le sol, face au soleil couchant. Il fit signe à Hermione de le rejoindre mais elle arqua un sourcil, montrant clairement son désaccord. Il remarqua qu'elle se protégeait d'un bras, comme si elle le craignait encore.

_Ecoute,_ dit-il doucement, _je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas de nature violente… Seulement tu m'avais mis en rogne et tu…_

_C'est ça, c'est ma faute en plus !_ s'exclama vivement la rouge et or

_Laisse-moi finir,_ siffla Tom, _tu dois savoir que je n'ai pas l'habitude de côtoyer quelqu'un plus de cinq minutes ! On me fuit en général…_

_On comprend pourquoi…_

Elle porta son regard au loin, se frottant énergiquement le bras tout en tremblant. Il l'avait traumatisé à ce point ? Elle ressemblait à l'une de ces femmes violentée ! Il n'était quand même pas allé jusque là !

_Bon, je dois y aller_, déclara-t-il soudainement

Il se releva d'un mouvement souple et lui sourit sincèrement. Elle ne lui répondit pas, fuyant son regard. Soupirant, Tom s'apprêtait à rejoindre les escaliers lorsqu'elle le rappela :

_Je voulais te remercier,_ avoua-t-elle, _pour la visite…_

Il lui sourit de nouveau, lui signifiant que c'était sans importance. Il allait de nouveau partir lorsqu'il se permit de poser une question qui lui torturait l'esprit :

_Granger !_ appela-t-il, _si je me comporte comme un parfait gentleman, tu oublierais l'incident de tout à l'heure ?_

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il cherchait à se racheter. Mais, après tout, cette fille lui plaisait réellement et c'était la seule vraie compagnie qu'il n'ait jamais eue… Alors hors de question de la laisser filer !

_A quoi cela t'avancerait-il ?_ questionna-t-elle interloquée

_A recommencer nos charmantes discussions d'antan ! J'avoue que te voir traumatisée enlève tout charme à nos chicanes…_

Elle sourit malgré elle.

_Mais si tu joues au gentleman, il n'y aura plus de disputes !_

_Pour ça, je te fais confiance !_

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et dévala les escaliers. Elle resta un long moment à fixer la pénombre qui venait d'engloutir le Serpentard. Elle reconsidéra alors la seconde hypothèse : est-il possible que cet homme change si elle lui offrait tout son amour ? Pouvait-il vraiment devenir quelqu'un de bien ? Elle soupira. Les rêves ne faisaient qu'empirer les situations désespérées.

* * *

**Alors, votre avis?**

**Reviews, reviews, reviews!**


	13. Une nuit d'orage

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je vous présente un des chapitres dont je suis la plus fière! Enfin pas vraiment mais jene sais pas pourquoi, j'y suis particulièrement attachée! Lol!**

**Sinon, encore une fois, un grand merci pour les reviews, c'est toujorus un plaisir immense, incommensurable dont je ne me lasserai jamais! Un grand emrci à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité un joyeux anniversaire!**

**Alors Bonne lecture,**

**Jess**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une nuit d'orage**

Durant les deux premières semaines de cours, Hermione ne croisait pas réellement Tom. Elle en était plutôt déçue surtout qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là pour mener une petite vie normale mais plutôt pour empêcher un dangereux psychopathe d'accomplir son destin.

Mais, chaque fois qu'elle questionnait Minerva, celle-ci lui assurait qu'ils étaient surchargés de responsabilités et qu'elle-même ne voyait plus personne en dehors des cours. La jeune McGonagall lui assurait cependant que ce n'était que temporaire et que Tom referait surface d'ici une semaine.

Aussi, il fallait bien que « la voyageuse du futur », trouve une occupation. Elle fit ses devoirs en avance, comme avant mais n'avait plus le même goût pour le travail. Tout cela l'ennuyait profondément à présent car elle n'en voyait plus l'intérêt. Avant, elle pouvait rêver d'avenir. Désormais, c'était réservé aux autres, à ceux qui n'avaient pas une hémorragie continuelle de souffrance en plein cœur.

Elle se coucha donc de mauvaise humeur, désappointée de devoir attendre encore sept jours pour voir le Serpentard. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer mais le jeune homme en lui-même lui manquait aussi. C'était son seul repère.

Elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil, et ne le voulait pas. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux c'était la même chose, le même film se remettait en route : le fameux soir de la bataille finale. Chaque fois ? Non. Pas la nuit où elle a dormi avec Tom. Mais ça, tout comme le reste de ses sentiments positifs à l'égard du jeune homme, elle le reléguait dans un coin sombre et abandonné de sa mémoire.

Il devait être dans les alentours de trois heures du matin quand, en boxer et débardeur, elle repoussa vainement ses couvertures et souffla de mécontentement. Elle allait compter les moutons quand un bruit assourdissant résonna dans tout le château. Une lumière vive s'ensuivit quelques secondes après et une forte pluie fit trembler les carreaux.

Hermione se raidit. Un orage. Elle se leva, fit le tour de son dortoir et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle était la seule réveillée. Au moins, à son époque, quand il y avait un orage, Lavande ou Parvati l'autorisaient à venir dormir avec elles. Harry et Ron l'y auraient aussi certainement autorisé si cette phobie de la colère céleste ne datait pas de la nuit de leur mort…

Alors, sans réfléchir, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Toujours aucune âme qui vive. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite. Elle sentait l'adrénaline se propulser dans son corps, sa vivacité combattant contre l'immobilité de la peur. Elle sentit ainsi ses muscles se raidir et pourtant ses mouvements étaient vifs.

Elle resta ainsi une bonne demi heure devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, incapable de se décider à le franchir. Et ce foutu orage qui ne voulait pas passer ! Un grondement plus fort et plus violent que les autres eut raison de son hésitation. Elle s'élança à toute vitesse dans les couloirs froids et si grands de cette immense école.

On eut dit qu'elle avait l'orage lui-même aux trousses. L'orage ou le Diable, question de point de vue. Elle déboula dans les cachots et s'arrêta, le souffle toujours coupé par la peur, devant le tableau de la salle commune des verts et argents. Elle le réveilla assez brusquement et se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas le mot de passe !

Sang pur ? tenta-t-elle inutilement, sang-de-bourbe ? Salazar ? Serpent ? Vert ? Argent ? Basilic ?

Le portrait lui lançait un regard furieux, hors de lui d'avoir été dérangé. Hermione, elle, désespérait…

Et Merde ! jura-t-elle

Le tableau s'ouvrit soudain sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune fille. Mais un autre coup de tonnerre la ramena à la réalité. Elle se précipita alors à l'intérieur de la salle commune aux allures mortuaires et, sans hésitations, s'élança vers le dortoir de Jedusor.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre le plus discrètement possible, marchant au milieu des ronflements. Quand elle fut près du lit de Tom, elle en poussa doucement les rideaux et fut amusée par ce qu'elle vit! Il dormait sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, une expression purement décontractée sur le visage. C'était comme s'il se prélassait au soleil. C'était…étrange. Cependant, ses ronflements, légers mais sonores, le trahissaient.

Il ne laissait pas vraiment de place pour qu'Hermione puisse s'installer aussi n'eut-elle pas d'autres choix que de soulever la couverture pour s'installer sur son torse. Elle fit le tout délicatement et se crispa lorsqu'une autre déflagration se fit entendre. C'est probablement ce qui réveilla Tom.

Il gesticula, mal à l'aise. Un poids pesait sur sa poitrine. Pas désagréable mais insolite. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se trouva face à deux yeux myosotis !

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu

Elle se tortilla, soudain mal à l'aise. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la ramena contre lui d'une main puissante. Elle le regarda sans comprendre et, quand un coup de tonnerre retentit, elle s'empressa de se blottir dans le creux de son épaule. Elle tremblait de tout son corps et, presque instinctivement, il lui frotta doucement le dos pour la consoler.

Tu as quel âge pour avoir peur de l'orage ? plaisanta-t-il doucement

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours fortement accrochée avec bras et jambes, au corps du jeune homme. Tom se contenta alors de continuer à lui frotter doucement le dos pour qu'elle se calme. L'orage s'éloignait peu à peu, emportant avec lui, les peurs de la jeune fille.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il les sentit couler le long de son cou, qu'il devina les pleurs de la jeune fille. Il ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte. Elle lui en était reconnaissante et, pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, elle se permit de pleurer toute sa peine. Lorsqu'elle ne s'en sentit plus la force, des rayons perçaient déjà à l'horizon.

Merci, murmura-t-elle contre son cou

Il lui dégagea ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Dans un souffle, il lui intima l'ordre tendre de ne pas se rabaisser à le remercier. Une douleur ne s'excuse pas. Il lui murmura également que, contrairement aux apparences, il n'était pas un mouchoir. Et lorsqu'il l'entendit rire, même avec fragilité, il sut qu'elle venait de lui offrir la plus belle chose au monde : une raison de vivre.

* * *

**Alors? Votre avis?**

**reviws, reviews, reviews!**


	14. Histoire de cavalier

**Bijour tout le monde!**

**Vous n'êtes aps sans savoir que le BAC approche à grands pas et que, depuis le retopur des vanacances de Pâques, le mot d'ordre pour les futurs bacheliers est : travail!**

**C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt et croyez-moi, je m'en excuse!**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture!**

**Bizzz**

**Jess**

* * *

Ils ne reparlèrent jamais de cette nuit là. Mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient nier qu'elle avait belle et bien eut lieu et qu'un lien indéfectible les unissait désormais. Lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande Salle, ils se chamaillaient toujours mais cela tenait plus de la taquinerie. En effet, quelque soit le sujet de la « dispute », ils avaient toujours un petit sourire en coin lorsqu'ils se séparaient.

Ils pimentaient le quotidien du collège, amusant même les professeurs. Dans tous les cours où ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient été placé en binôme et, même si la différence Gryffondor / Serpentard était toujours flagrante, tout le monde poussait les deux adolescents vers l'union, certifiant qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Mais Hermione, bien qu'au courant de ces commérages, n'arrivait pas à céder aux avances du vert et argent. Elle était tout simplement paralysée. Il lui plaisait plus qu'il ne fallait pour son plan d'origine. Il lui était même arrivé de penser à le fuir comme la peste mais le fait est qu'elle était sous le charme et que rien ne pouvait changer ça, pas même l'ignorance feinte.

Elle devait donc revoir son plan et pour cela, elle devait prendre contact avec la Reine Tempus. En fouillant dans sa malle, elle y trouva un drôle de triangle qui, selon la lettre de la Reine, pouvait servir d'intermédiaire. Elle le secoua, le lança, le chauffa, le refroidit, mais rien à faire ! Le triangle en pierre restait obstinément un triangle en pierre !

Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier, elle le rangea en quatrième vitesse, se promettant de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

_Hermione ?_ appela Minerva, _tu te dépêches, on a cours de Potions !_

La jeune Granger attrapa ses affaires et, aux côtés de ses camarades, se rendit dans les cachots. Dans le couloir, elle y trouva Tom qui, fidèle à sa promesse d'être gentleman, lui porta son sac avec un sourire charmeur.

_Alors ma douce, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la décision de Dippet ?_

_Quelle décision ?_ s'étonna « la douce »

_Tu n'as pas vu l'affiche dans ta salle commune ? Il y a un bal dans une semaine ! Pour Halloween !_

Elle accusa le coup. Tous autour les regardaient avec intérêt, attendant le moment où elle craquerait. Ah ils voulaient du spectacle ?

_Ah ça…_ s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton détaché, _ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment ! Quoique y'a bien un Serdaigle qui…_

_Un Serdaigle ?_ demanda dangereusement Tom, _quel Serdaigle ?_

_Tu sais bien, celui qui est très mignon et qui me tourne autour ! En plus je dois me faire pardonner, je l'avais stupefixié dans le train…_

Tom serra la mâchoire, une lueur dangereuse dans son regard.

_Et tu vas aller avec lui ?_

_Il faut bien que cette soirée soit un tant soit peu intéressante…_

Il ne put répliquer que le professeur de Potions apparut dans le couloir et leur ordonna de rentrer. Mais ils étaient en binôme donc Jedusor ne se gêna pas pour continuer la discussion !

_Tu n'iras pas avec lui !_ lâcha-t-il froidement

_Et pourquoi cela ?_ questionna vivement Hermione

_Parce que tu y vas avec moi, point final !_

Des sifflements parcoururent la salle, signe que, malgré le fait qu'ils soient en cours, personne ne prêtait attention aux Potions, leur préférant leur couple fétiche.

_Et puis-je savoir qui a décidé ça, et quand ?_ s'énerva la rouge et or

_Moi et à l'instant !_

_C'est une blague ?_

_Pas du tout ! Je ne laisserai pas un adolescent mal intentionné balader ses mains sur toi !_

_Oh parce que toi tu ne penses qu'à jouer aux cartes peut-être ?_

_Non mais moi c'est différent !_

_Et en quoi ?_

_Et bien parce que je… nous sommes… enfin tu vois !_

Hermione en aurait rit si elle ne le trouvait pas aussi exaspérant !

_Non je ne vois pas ! Tu n'as pas à contrôler ma vie ! Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon petit ami ! Et quand bien même tu le serais, je ne te laisserai pas décider à ma place !_

Elle sut à l'instant même où elle avait fini sa phrase qu'elle était allée trop loin. Non il n'était pas son petit ami mais c'était tout comme. Ça ne tenait qu'à elle d'en décider car lui, n'avait que cette espérance. Alors qu'elle s'était levée sous le coup de la colère, elle se rassit, la tête baissée.

Tom faisait semblant de chercher ses affaires dans son sac mais aucun doutes, la remarque de la jeune Gryffondor n'avait fait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans une plaie béante. Le reste du cours se passa sans un mot échangé. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et, lorsque la cloche retentit, elle sortit le plus vite possible des cachots, bien décidée à contacter la Reine Tempus dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

**Alors? Déçus? Comblés (hum, ça m'étonenrait!)?**

**Vite vite des reviews!**

**Au fait, un grand merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews à chacun de mes chapitres ou même à ceux qui ne postent que de temps à autre, c'est toujours avec un cri de joie et un sentimentd e pur bonheur que je vous lis... MERCI**


	15. Indications temporelles

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Vu le nombre impressionnant de reviews que j'ai eu en 24h auteur qui en pleure de joie, je vous mets de suite la suite (héhéhé sort! mmm ok...)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Hermione étouffa un cri de victoire ! Il était déjà tard et le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Cependant elle n'avait pas quitté la bibliothèque depuis el cours de Potions et, seule au milieu de la pièce, elle avait fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Ça n'avait pas été évident, il lui avait fallu tromper la bibliothécaire pour s'infiltrer dans la réserve et en ressortir le précieux ouvrage. Ce dernier était dans un piteux état mais il en fallait plus pour décourager la jeune fille ! Elle nota la formule sur un morceau de parchemin et sortit du château pour aller se poser dans un coin reclus du parc.

Elle attendit que le couvre feu passe, que les lumières du château s'éteignent et elle sortit enfin le triangle. Elle vérifia une dernière fois que personne aux alentours ne serait susceptible de la déranger et actionna l'intermédiaire. Aussitôt, elle se retrouva projetée dans la pièce immaculée, siège de la Reine du Temps.

Celle-ci se tenait droite et immobile, les mains jointes, comme si elle n'attendait qu'elle.

**Bonsoir Hermione, que puis-je pour toi ?**

Elle était impressionnante, réellement. Hermione déglutit, pris son courage à deux mains et s'adressa à la Reine, un respect infini dans la voix.

**J'ai besoin d'informations pour avancer**, expliqua-t-elle, **des informations sur le futur…**

Elle s'attendait à un refus clair et net mais la Reine se contenta d'incliner la tête et de l'inviter à continuer.

**Et bien, à vrai dire, je me pose des questions quant au moyen à utiliser pour neutraliser Voldemort. Je me demandais si le fait de préserver Tom Jedusor ne serait pas une solution à envisager.**

Le magnifique visage de la femme intemporelle se fronça en signe d'appréhension. Néanmoins, elle laissa la jeune fille continuer sur sa lancée.

**Je veux dire**, tenta Hermione qui avait remarqué le trouble de son interlocutrice, **et si j'arrivai à le faire changer ? Et s'il restait tout simplement Tom Jedusor, sans jamais basculer dans la magie noire ? Enfin il est déjà initié, mais ce ne serait rien de plus qu'un passe-temps ?**

**Un… passe-temps ?**

**Je me suis mal exprimé !** reconnu Hermione, **ce que je voulais vous demander, plus clairement c'est, est-ce que je suis déjà retournée dans le temps ? Et si oui, quelle a été mon erreur ?**

**Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre le rapport avec la préservation de Jedusor !**

**C'est pour savoir si, si je décide de le sauver, cela ne va pas me ramener inlassablement à la même erreur, au même désastre…**

La Reine observa quelques instants sa protégée. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur ses traits ou dans ses yeux. Elle marcha longuement jusqu'à son trône dans lequel elle prit place. Et, toujours avec un suspens insoutenable, elle répondit lentement, son regard perdu dans le vide :

**La réponse est oui. Oui tu as déjà effectué un retour dans le temps, une seule fois avant, et oui tu as tenté de le préserver…**

Hermione sentit son cœur se rompre en milles morceaux et sa tête se mit à tourner avec violence. Sa gorge était serrée et elle refoulait à grande peine des sanglots. Cependant, malgré tout, avec un effort qu'elle jugea inhumain, elle questionna son aînée :

**Quelle… Quelle a été mon erreur ?**

**D'avoir décidé trop tôt de ce retour dans le temps…**

Devant l'incompréhension de la Gryffondor, elle poursuivit :

**La grande Bataille approchait mais Harry n'était pas prêt. Alors, tous les trois, vous avez décidé de remonter le temps pour éradiquer Jedusor. Cependant, malgré l'attachement qui te liait à Tom, tes amis ne lui faisaient pas confiance. Aussi, Ron tenta de le tuer. Le fait est qu'il échoua et Harry, sentant que tu souffrais énormément de cette tentative de meurtre sur l'homme que tu aimais, décida de revenir dans votre présent. Tom tint Harry responsable de votre séparation et lorsque la grande Bataille eut lieu, Tom Jedusor, devenu Voldemort, eut sa vengeance. Voilà pourquoi tu es encore en vie alors que Ron mourut de sa main et que Harry fut pour lui une cible d'acharnement.**

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ainsi Voldemort avait choisi de l'épargner, et pour un attachement affectif qui plus est ! Mais un élément ne concordait pas :

**Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ce retour dans le temps ?**

**Parce que je l'ai effacé de votre mémoire. Il fallait absolument que tu retournes de nouveau dans le temps, que tu ne perdes pas complètement espoir. Car je reste persuadée que tu peux changer la face du Monde, j'ai une confiance absolue en toi !**

Hermione était effrayée par une telle confiance mais ce n'est pas ce qui prima dans son esprit :

**Vous voulez donc dire que si je reste à ses côtés et que je… et que je l'aime, il ne deviendra jamais Voldemort ?**

**Peut-être bien ! Rien n'est moins prévisible que les caprices du temps, même pour moi !**

Hermione avait encore des tas de questions à poser mais pour une raison qu'elle ignora, elle se refusa à forcer le destin. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à laisser faire le cours des choses. Elle devait avoir confiance en la Reine du Temps, en son étoile et, par-dessus tout, en la chance…

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaa!_

_Voilà, j'avoue c'est un peu prise de tête mais je crois et j'espère avoir été le plus claire possible!_

_Alors? Vos Impressions?_

_Bizz_

_Jess_


	16. Grindelwald

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Le nombre de reviews étant toujours aussi impressionné, je me permet de poster un nouveau chap! Lol!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle revint dans son dortoir, les rayons de l'Aube perçaient à l'horizon. Elle prit une bonne douche pour se remettre les idées en place et enfila son uniforme « personnalisé ». Elle se maquilla légèrement et lâcha ses longues boucles qui descendaient jusque dans le creux de ses reins.

Ses camarades se réveillaient et la questionnèrent sur son absence de cette nuit. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. La Grande Salle était pratiquement vide, seuls Dumbledor et Dippet étaient présents. Elle les salua respectueusement et s'assit à sa table. Des premiers années arrivèrent d'un peu toutes les maisons, bientôt suivis par la totalité de l'école.

La salle était comble et Tom ignorait délibérément Hermione alors que celle-ci tentait vainement de capter son regard. Le groupe de garçons de Gryffondor, septième année, s'installa aux côtés de la jeune Granger. L'un d'entre eux la dévorait du regard.

**Tu es particulièrement jolie aujourd'hui Hermione !**

**Merci !** répondit-elle distraitement

Elle tordait le cou pour suivre Tom des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la Grande Salle. Le jeune Gryffondor allait de nouveau tenter une approche quand Hermione se leva d'un bond et sortie de la Grande Salle. Elle courut vers les cachots, tentant de rattraper Tom avant qu'il n'arrive dans sa salle commune. Elle l'aperçut au moment où une explosion se fit entendre.

Hermione eut un sursaut et se stoppa. Elle regarda vers le haut du couloir, celui qui débouchait sur le Hall d'entrée. La détonation provenait clairement de cet endroit. Puis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à courir vers l'entrée du château. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia.

D'un côté se tenaient les professeurs et la plupart des élèves. De l'autre il y avait des silhouettes vert bouteille qui se tenaient en rang derrière un homme qui paraissait fou. La tension était palpable, les seuls mouvements étaient ceux des élèves trop jeunes qui fuyaient vers les dortoirs ou ceux trop lâches pour entrer dans le conflit.

Hermione voulut s'avancer mais un bras l'agrippa fermement par les épaules et la ramena dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Trop abasourdies, elle ne comprit pas tout de suite à qui appartenait ce corps collé au sien.

**Sauve-toi,** ordonna-t-il, **cette guerre ne te regarde pas !**

Elle fixa les grands yeux sombres de Tom, cherchant à assimiler son ordre.

**Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda-t-elle

**Grindelwald… C'est un grand mage noir. Il est venu attaquer l'école.**

Elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Encore ? Mais l'histoire ne faisait que se répéter ! Une réalité la frappa alors : même si elle parvenait à empêcher Tom de devenir Voldemort, qui pouvait lui certifier qu'un autre sociopathe n'allait pas prendre sa place ?

**Tu vas te battre, toi ?** questionna-t-elle

**Oui, Grindelwald est mon maître !**

Ça, il fallait s'en douter ! Dégoûtée, Hermione repoussa le bras de Jedusor et profita de son étonnement pour s'échapper. Elle arriva alors en plein milieu du Hall, pile entre les deux camps. Elle fixa hargneusement Grindelwald, le mettant au défi d'avancer.

**Partez !** ordonna-t-elle

Un silence de stupéfaction s'en suivit. Puis le mage noir explosa d'un rire glacial.

**Allons, du calme jeune beauté !** plaisanta-t-il, **je suis seulement venu discuter, n'en ais-je pas le droit ?**

Mais Hermione ne démordait pas. Elle continuait de fixer hargneusement le mage noir. Il était grand, ses cheveux noirs partant en pic de chaque côté, une barbe pointu et noire également complétait le triangle. Ses yeux d'un orange déstabilisant brillaient derrière des lunettes triple foyer à monture vertes.

**Que veux-tu Grindelwald ?** interpella Dippet

**Voyons, voyons mon cher,** répondit le concerné, **vous savez très bien ce que je recherche ! Et vous savez également que si vous ne me le fournissez pas, il est bien possible que Poudlard devienne l'endroit le moins sûr de tout le Royaume-Uni…**

Dippet pâlit. « Grave erreur » pensa Hermione, « il ne faut jamais montrer de faiblesses à l'ennemi ». Mais c'était trop tard, le Mage Noir avait vu la faille s'ouvrir et un sourire satisfait marqua son visage de dément. Il claqua des doigts et, à la suite de ses hommes, il sorti du Hall. Le message était passé.

Juste avant de disparaître complètement, il se retourna et regarda Hermione :

**Je reviendrai et si je n'obtient pas ce que je désire, il est possible que je prenne une certaine… compensation !**

Elle en aurait vomi si, en plus du dégoût, elle n'éprouvait pas une fureur hors du commun ! Elle se retourna d'un coup vers son directeur qui eut un mouvement de recul. Elle aurait tant voulu lui crier son incompétence, lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un incapable qui avait mis la vie de tout Poudlard en danger. En somme, elle voulait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était qu'un imbécile et qu'il était bien temps qu'il passe la main !

Mais les mots ne vinrent pas, sa frustration face à une situation aussi désespérante la bloqua. Elle se contenta alors de le foudroyer du regard et de se diriger vers le parc, histoire de se calmer.

Elle ne vit pas que Tom lui emboîtait le pas, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres…

* * *

_Alors? ça vous a plu?_

_Je sais, il se passe trop rien mais ne vous inquiétez pas, après arrivent mes chapitres préférés!_

_En tout cas, un grand merci pour les reviews, c'est... ouah! indescriptible! Merci beaucoup! Et encore, çane suffit pas à dire ce que je ressens!_

_Au prochain chapitres, lecteurs que j'aime! ;)_

_Gros Bisous_

_Jess_


	17. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Comme je suis d'excellente humeur et que vos reviews ont le don de me booster et de me donner un big smile, me voici avec un autre chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Jess**

* * *

Le parc était rempli, tout les élèves tentant d'oublier la frayeur qu'ils venaient de ressentir. Cela faisait deux heures maintenant qu'Hermione était assise à côté du lac et qu'elle regardait des groupes d'élèves regagner peu à peu l'insouciance de tous les moments. Les cours avaient été annulés pour la matinée, le temps pour les professeurs de se réunir pour réfléchir au problème Grindelwald.

Hermione savait que le Mage Noir allait finir par se faire tuer par Dumbledor mais elle n'en connaissait pas les conditions où les pertes encourues. Lorsque son regard parcouru une nouvelle fois l'ensemble des élèves elle se demanda lesquels d'entre eux vivaient leurs dernières heures…

Elle soupira, tentant de chasser ses idées sombres de son esprit. Elle avait un destin tragique à mener à bout et c'était déjà amplement suffisant ! Elle rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière, prenant appui sur ses coudes. Elle se demandait quand Jedusor se déciderait à venir la voir. Depuis qu'elle était là, il s'était assis un peu plus loin avec sa bande de Serpentards et feignait de ne pas la remarquer.

**Hermione !** appela une jeune fille au loin, viens au terrain de Quidditch, **y'a un match improvisé !**

L'interpellée grimaça. Elle détestait réellement ce sport. Cependant Minerva s'était jointe à Amélia pour crier à travers le parc et maintenant tout le monde fixait la nouvelle. Elle grogna et se mit en route, l'air de marcher à reculons.

**Bah, pourquoi tu fais la tête ?** s'étonna McGonagall alors qu'Hermione les avait rejoint

**Aime pas le Quiddi'tch…** bougonna-t-elle en traînant des pieds

Ses amies sourirent et l'emmenèrent sur les gradins. La jeune Granger fit semblant de s'y intéresser quelques minutes puis se désintéressa totalement du jeu, songeant à son cours de Potion de cette après-midi. Deux heures en binôme avec Tom…

**Jedusor ?**

Hermione regarda Amélia, interloquée ! Avait-elle pensé à voix haute ? Mais l'attention de la future Mrs Potter était portée sur le terrain. En suivant son regard, Hermione vit une bande de Serpentard interférer dans le match avec, à leur tête, Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Ni une, ni deux, Hermione dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver face au vert et argent. Elle le toisa avec mépris tandis que celui-ci affichait un sourire narquois :

**Tiens, tiens, tiens, s'exclama-t-il, ne serait-ce pas notre héroïne du jour ?**

Les rires fusèrent chez ses condisciples tandis qu'un rang des autres maisons se forma derrière Hermione, prêt à riposter. Mais la Gryffondor ne se laissa pas démonter, elle se rapprocha même de Jedusor, ne lâchant pas son regard.

**C'est marrant que tu oses l'ouvrir alors que ton maître n'est pas là ! Le toutou se rebelle ?**

Il se rapprocha à son tour, plus aucune trace d'amusement visible sur ses traits.

**Je te conseil de ne pas parler de ce que tu ne sais pas, petite Sang-de-Bourbe…**

La tension monta d'un cran, leurs corps n'étant séparés que de quelques miniscules et ridicules centimètres. Mais, pour Hermione, c'est comme s'il venait de creuser un énorme fossé entre eux. Comment osait-il ? Tous attendaient une réaction, une répartie de la jeune fille mais elle n'en fit rien, se détournant, tout simplement.

Tout se passa alors le temps d'une impulsion. Tom lui prit le bras d'une main et, de l'autre, lui saisit la taille. En un clin d'œil, elle se retrouva collée à lui, leurs lèvres scellées. Les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc, Hermione ne réagit pas de suite, ni personne autour.

Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de ce qui se passait, elle tenta de se débattre, refusant le baiser autant que l'étreinte. Mais il était plus fort et, d'un geste, il pressa plus fortement ses lèvres, obligeant la jeune fille à lui ouvrir l'accès. Peu à peu, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle ferma lentement les paupières et entrouvrit ses lèvres.

Elle se débattait toujours plus ou moins mais, bientôt, elle mit autant de force que Tom dans cet échange quasi sauvage. Tous autour étaient abasourdis par ce qu'ils voyaient, comment était-ce possible ? Tout s'était passé si vite ! Ils se disputaient, s'insultaient et en un clin d'œil, ils ne contrôlaient plus leur passion.

Ils sortirent cependant de leur léthargie quand Tom poussa un grognement et qu'Hermione mit fin au baiser. Elle l'avait mordu à la lèvre et du sang perlait. Mais il eut un sourire satisfait et effaça l'hémoglobine d'un revers de main. Hermione, elle, respirait avec difficulté et avait pris ses distances. Ses joues étaient rouges au possible et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur indéchiffrable.

**Ne… recommence… plus jamais…ça !** ordonna-t-elle faiblement

Il fit quelques pas, couvrant la distance qui les séparait. Il se pencha au plus près de ses lèvres et lui souffla d'une voix rauque :

**Alors empêche-moi !**

Sentir le souffla chaud de celui qui faisait battre son cœur, sentir sa présence, tout cela était trop enivrant. Sans s'en rendre compte vraiment, elle se retrouva de nouveau à l'embrasser, ne sachant même pas que cette fois, c'était elle qui avait pris l'initiative du baiser. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, ils ne purent plus vraiment ignorer le reste de leurs camarades.

Certains semblaient soulagés, voir amusés et applaudissaient silencieusement. D'autres, notamment quelques Serpentards et Gryffondors, les regardaient avec insuffisance, comme s'ils venaient de commettre la plus haute trahison de tous les temps. C'est à eux qu'Hermione voulait filer la crise cardiaque du siècle. Elle se tourna vers Tom et dit d'une voix suffisamment forte et sensuelle :

**Fais-moi rêver petit serpent…**

Il sourit, réellement amusé et accéda à sa requête en saisissant de nouveau sa bouche qui était un pêché en elle-même ! Tellement tentante…

* * *

**ça vous a plu? Bon je sais, c'est pas terrible, mais les prochains chapitres, moi je les aimes beaucoup! Lol! Alors faut bien passer par celui-là!**

**Bisous**

**Jess**


	18. Le Bal d'Halloween

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Comme vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me reviewé, je vous poste d'ores et déjà le premier chapitre de mes deux préférés! Ils se suivent donc le prochain est mon autre préféré! Lol! J'm'embrouille!**

**Bisous, Bonne lecture**

**Jess**

* * *

Les deux jours qui précédèrent le bal, tout le collège n'avait plus que deux sujets de discussion : le bal en lui-même et le couple Granger, Jedusor. Ils ne s'affichaient pas en publique mais ne cessaient de se provoquer ouvertement avec, de temps à autres, quelques sous-entendus salaces bien placés.

Le soir du bal, c'était l'effervescence dans tous els dortoirs féminins, toutes maisons confondues. Hermione, elle, était tout simplement paralysée. Prostrée sur son lit en position fœtale, elle refusait tout bonnement de bouger, malgré les protestations de ses camarades de chambre :

**Hermione !** appela pour la énième fois Laura Weasley,** je t'en prie, bouge toi un peu ! Tu y vas avec l'un des plus beaux garçons de l'école et il est dingue de toi ! Alors, où est le problème ?**

La concernée se renfrogna et se regroupa un peu plus sur elle-même. Laura soupira et, faisant sursauter tout le monde, s'exclama :

**Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu iras à ce bal !**

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Hermione. Et, avant que la jeune fille ait pu tenter quoique ce soit, la jeune Weasley lui lança un « petrificustotalus » ! Les autres filles l'applaudirent et, malgré les regards meurtriers de Granger, elles se mirent toutes à l'œuvre pour la préparer.

Elles la recouvrirent d'or de la tête aux pieds ! Ils mêlèrent des fils d'or à ses longs cheveux, la maquillèrent dans les mêmes tons, l'habillèrent d'une robe moulante -et fendue sur le côté- dorée et la parèrent d'une multitude de bracelets et de colliers dorés.

**C'est incroyable !** s'étonna Amélia**, sur moi ça aurait fait beaucoup trop surfait alors que sur elle c'est…**

**Royal !** s'exclama Minerva

**Pharaonique !** renforça Laura

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent. D'un sort elles défigèrent leur camarade qui se précipita vers un miroir. Elle dut reconnaître qu'elles avaient fait du bon boulot, du très bon boulot. Il manquait juste un détail. Elle leva sa baguette sous l'œil horrifié de ses « habilleuses ».

**Non Hermione, reste comme ça, tu es superbe !** s'écria Amélia

Elle lui sourit avec douceur ce qui els frappa. D'habitude, quand elle la voyait sourire, c'était toujours avec ce sarcasme, ce mépris qui rendait ce sourire presque douloureux, comme une grimace. Mais non, là elle souriait franchement et son visage s'en trouvait changé. Avant, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'elle était belle. Mais quand son visage s'éclairait de cette manière, même le plus sceptique aurait admis qu'elle était tout simplement divine.

Hermione ne changea pas son apparence, se contentant juste de jeter un sort à ses yeux pour qu'ils deviennent dorés sous les applaudissements de ses amies. Puis, ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Hermione était passablement nerveuse. Toutes les filles avaient trouvé leur cavalier mais le sien, à savoir Tom, n'était toujours pas arrivé. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bal, elle oublia ce détail pour faire face à un élément de taille : la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas venir. Tout dans la salle principale de Poudlard était décoré comme il el serait dans cinquante ans et là était le problème !

Elle revoyait Harry lui faire signe plus loin de le rejoindre. Ron, aux côtés de Ginny, entrain de la réprimander pour ce garçon qu'elle avait embrassé ce matin. Elle revoyait Rogue, taciturne, planté dans un coin de la Salle, Draco se débattant pour que Pansy le lâche tout en passant ses nerfs sur ses deux gorilles. Elle revoyait Parvati et Lavande se faire draguer par Seamus et Dean ; Neville, rouge de confusion, essayant d'aborder Luna.

Puis tout s'effaça. Tout ce bonheur passé s'effaça d'un seul coup, laissant place à des images du soir de la bataille finale… Tout s'enchaînait, se superposait. Si bien qu'après avoir fermé les yeux pour tenter de se calmer, Hermione les rouvrit pour voir ce fameux bal avec tout ses amis mais ils n'avaient plus de visages, tous remplacés par des têtes de squelettes, des têtes de mort…

Tout devint flou, Hermione sentit de la sueur froide tout le long de son dos, inconsciente de la réalité. Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'elle vivait en plein cauchemar et pourtant elle avait l'impression que la soirée venait de s'écouler. Elle était paralysée à l'entrée de la Salle, la main posée sur la poitrine. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de faire disparaître sa vision d'horreur mais rien à faire, tout s'accélérait.

Sans réfléchir alors, elle courut vers la tour d'astronomie. Une fois arrivée en haut, elle se débarrassa de tous ses bijoux, laissant le soin à ses larmes de la démaquiller. Elle déchira sa robe de l'autre côté pour des mouvements plus fluides. Puis, sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir, elle monta sur le rebord. Dans ses tentatives de suicide, jamais elle n'avait tenté de sauter dans le vide ce qui lui aurait sans doute été un moyen plus sûr de réussir.

Mais le fait est qu'elle avait le vertige alors se décourager était aussi dans les options. Mais ce soir, pas de découragement, elle allait sauter. Alors que c'était un soir de fête pour tous, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vivre un enfer. Continuer à vivre ainsi ne servait à rien, sinon à la conduire à Ste Mangouste ! Au diable sa mission ! Elle n'en voulait plus ! Qu'une autre la prenne, elle n'était pas assez forte pour ça !

Elle se tint droite sur la palissade, surprise de ne pas avoir le vertige. Elle tendit ses bras de chaque côté, prête à faire le saut de l'ange. Elle donna une impulsion dans ses jambes et sentit ses pieds quitter le sol, sa tête basculant vers l'avant. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à apprécier le vent fouettant son visage, dernier sentiment de puissance avant la libération absolue…

Mais au moment où ce sentiment, cette sensation allait naître, elle se sentit brusquement empoignée par la taille et tirée en arrière. Le temps d'ouvrir les yeux de stupéfaction et elle atterrit lourdement sur la terrasse ou, plus exactement, sur quelqu'un. Elle étouffa un juron et se débattit pour se relever. Elle y parvint tant bien que mal et se précipita vers le rebord. Mais son « sauveur » fut plus rapide et l'empoigna de nouveau par la taille.

Battant des pieds et des bras, Hermione tenta de se débattre de son emprise mais il était plus fort et tint bon. Epuisée, elle se relâcha complètement et laissa les sanglots remonter. Elle poussa plusieurs cris de rage et de frustration pour finalement se blottir contre le jeune homme.

* * *

**Déprimant j'avoue mais el prochain ets, je crois, plus émouvant sans être aussi dramatique! Lol! J'en sais rien en fiat et si vous voulez en savoir quelque chose, chatouillez ce petit bouton bleu appelez Review! Lol!**

**Gros Bisous**

**Jess**


	19. Danse de minuit

**_Bonjour à tous!_**

**_24 reviews pour le chapitre précédent, ça méritait bien un nouveau chapitre! Lol!_**

**_Bonne lecture, voici mon chapitre préféré!_**

**_Jess_

* * *

**

Comment as-tu fais pour savoir que j'étais là ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment

**McGonagall t'a vu t'enfuir,** expliqua-t-il,** elle m'a dit que tu as eu comme un choc en entrant dans la Grande Salle puis que tu t'es précipitée vers la tour. Elle a eu peur et est venue me trouver directement.**

Hermione acquiesça, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Tom comprit et n'insista pas. Les explications viendraient le temps venu. Il étala ses jambes, s'adossant contre un mur de pierre et berça la jeune fille contre lui. Elle blottit sa tête contre son torse et agrippa sa chemise avec force. Bientôt, ils purent entendre la musique retentir mais aucun des deux ne bougea.

Tom avait très envi de danser avec Hermione mais il savait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais descendre dans la Grande Salle. Il eut alors une idée.

**Hermione ? **appela-t-il**, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?**

Elle l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'il lui souriait doucement. Il la posa avec délicatesse à ses côtés, se releva et lui tendit la main. Il la sentit réticente aussi s'empressa-t-il de rajouter :

**Juste nous deux, ici, au clair de lune…**

Elle accepta alors, légèrement crispée et se laissa guider dans une valse. Puis une valse succédant à une autre, ils passèrent la soirée à danser à la lumière de l'astre inconstant. Ils se souriaient avec douceur, faisant tomber leur masque. Il ne faisaient rien d'autre que danser, se perdant simplement dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux : celui qui se créait dans les yeux de l'autre.

Puis, à la fin de la dernière danse, Hermione se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, un léger vent faisant virevolter sa robe. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors avec une douceur et un autre sentiment, bien plus fort, que chacun essayait d'identifier. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, leurs lèvres entrouvertes et leur cœur battaient à l'unisson. Elle avait noué ses bras derrière la nuque du Serpentard tandis qu'il entourait la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras puissants et protecteurs.

Ce moment aurait pu être peint. Un couple enlacé s'embrassant comme si leur vit en dépendait, le vent jouant avec leurs vêtements et changeant les longs cheveux d'Hermione en une bannière sombre. Et, par-dessus tout, cet astre blanc et splendide, ce soir là entier, qui était en arrière plan, caché uniquement par les silhouettes découpées en ombre chinoises.

Ce fut Hermione qui rompit cet idéal sans toutefois rompre le charme. Elle pris sa baguette et murmura, les yeux brillants :

**Je veux te montrer qui je suis vraiment !**

Il la questionna en un froncement de sourcils tandis qu'elle prononça une formule qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le changement n'était pas grand mais pour lui qui l'avait tant de fois observé, il fut notable. Ses yeux –ce soir dorés mais usuellement myosotis- étaient en fait couleur chocolat. Ses longs cheveux n'étaient pas raides et sombres mais bouclés et châtains. De légères tâches de rousseur ornèrent son petit nez craquant.

**Rien à dire,** souffla-t-il avec désir**, tu es splendide. Mais moi, ce que j'aimerai voir, c'est ce que tu as réellement là…**

Il passa une main douce et apaisante sur le front de la jeune fille pour emmêler ses doigts dans ses boucles. Elle le regarda, un air mystérieux passant sur son visage :

**Peut-être un jour,** dit-elle**, mais sûrement pas de mon plein gré…**

Il fut surpris par sa réponse mais ne le montra pas. Car, au-delà même de la surprise, il était blessé qu'elle ait si peu confiance en lui. Mais elle devait avoir ses raisons. Il l'invita à une dernière danse, même s'il n'y avait plus de musique et que tout le château devait dormir à présent. Elle accepta et se blottit contre lui.

**Tom ?** appela-t-elle au bout d'un instant**, je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**Tout ce que tu veux mon ange !**

Elle se recula légèrement, plantant ses yeux dans les siens :

**Abandonne la magie noire**, souffla-t-elle

Elle put voir alors un grand dilemme et une profonde réflexion transparaître dans les yeux sombres du Serpentard.

**Je ne peux pas !** souffla-t-il en retour

**Pourquoi ?** s'exclama-t-elle

**Tu ne peux pas me demander ça Hermione ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis loin d'être un gentil garçon !**

Elle ne répondit rien, se blottissant de nouveau dans ses bras avec un peu plus de force :

**Je te ferai changer d'avis,** affirma-t-elle

**J'en doute,** soupira-t-il

Quelques instants plus tard, il la raccompagna à la tour des Gryffondors et, sur un dernier baiser, lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Elle le regarda partir et lorsque la pénombre l'eut complètement engloutie, elle rentra dans sa salle commune… où la totalité des septièmes années l'attendait !

**Hermione !** s'écria Minerva avant de la prendre dans ses bras, **que s'est-il passé ? Tu nous as fait une peur bleue !**

La concernée rougit sous tant d'attention et leur expliqua qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'aller au bal et que finalement, elle avait passé la soirée sur la Tour d'Astronomie avec Tom, en tête à tête. Ils comprirent qu'elle ne disait pas tout mais n'insistèrent pas, respectant son choix. Ils la serrèrent dans leurs bras à tour de rôle pour lui dire bonne nuit et, lorsqu'elle s'étendit dans son lit, la jeune Granger se sentit pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, aimée. Simplement aimée.

* * *

**_ALors? QU'en pensez-vous?_**

**_Au fait, vous devenez parano, mes chapitres ne se raccourcissent pas du tout! Lol!_**

**_Reviews? C'est mon salaire et croyez moi qu'il me comble 10 fois plus que n'importe quel cachet!_**

**_Bisous, u prochain chapitre!_**

**_Jess_**


	20. Confidences

**_Bonjour tout le monde!_**

**_Hayra, tu avais raison, inutile de mettre l'annonce sur cete fic! Lol!_**

**_Sinon bah me revoilà! lol! Les vacances sont finies mais la rentrée ne m'accapare pas encore aussi j'en profite pour renouer avec mes lecteurs qui m'ont énormément manqué! Oui, c'est bien de vous que je parle! Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué, toute cette petite ambiance d'échanges autour des fics m'a laissé comme un vide pendnat deux mois!_**

**_Bref, ne nous étendons pas, passons à la fic!_**

**_Bisous_**

**_Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**-Laura ? appela Hermione, tu viens oui ou non ?**

La jeune Weasley arriva essoufflée, les yeux brillants étrangement. Ses camarades et sa sœur jumelle la regardèrent avec amusement puis explosèrent de rire. Laura bougonna quelque chose puis donna un coup de coude à Meryl qui était réellement écroulée. La soirée put enfin commencer.

C'était un soir de novembre, pile entre Halloween et Noël et, en ce samedi soir, les filles venaient de s'organiser une soirée entre elles, dans la salle sur demande. Le fait est que les garçons de Gryffondor avaient essayé de s'incruster, le plus persistant étant Maugrey que Laura s'est chargée de distraire…

Elles avaient disposé des couvertures et des coussins moelleux partout sur le sol et avaient emmené pleins de produits magiques et de formules pour « se faire belle » ! Aucune d'entre elles n'étaient adeptes de ce genre de soirée mais elles voulaient se retrouver pour discuter et puis, vu leurs connaissances limitées dans le domaine de la beauté, la soirée risquait de devenir assez comique !

Elles discutaient de tout et de rien quand Meryl, sur un coup d'inspiration, annonça :

**-Hey les filles, que diriez-vous de se faire un confessionum ?**

Quelque peu hésitantes, elles acquiescèrent néanmoins. Hermione connaissait ce procédé pour avoir vu Parvati et Lavande le faire. Il s'agissait en fait de se jeter un sort qui empêchait de divulguer toutes les informations que les filles allaient s'échanger. Une sorte de « action, vérité » sans les actions et avec l'impossibilité de mentir car le sort le signifierait tout de suite !

**-Bien, commençons ! **s'exclama Minerva après qu'elles eut toutes fait le sort**, quel thème on aborde en premier ?**

**-Ton couple !** s'enquit Meryl,** comment ça avance ?**

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux :

**-Tu es avec quelqu'un ? Qui ?**

Minerva sembla soudain mal à l'aise mais inspira profondément et débuta son récit :

**-Cela fait maintenant un ans et demi que j'entretiens une relation secrète avec… le professeur Dumbledor !**

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents :

**-Je le savais !** s'écria-t-elle,** mais c'est génial ça ! Et donc quand tu vas finir tes études, vous allez vous marier ?**

Toutes les filles étaient attentives à la réponse de leur préfète-en-chef qui rougit considérablement :

**-Et bien en fait on ne pourra pas ! Vous comprenez, c'est un des sorciers les plus puissants et il est sans cesse en danger à cause de ça, notamment en ce moment avec Grindelwald et puis après, qui sait quel fou va encore nous tomber dessus !**

**-Mais ça veut dire que vous ne pourrez jamais vous montrer ?**

Une larme coula derrière les lunettes de la jeune McGonagall. Amélia voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais Minerva l'arrêta d'un geste et, tout en essuyant ses larmes, elle expliqua :

**-Il veut me protéger… Et puis si jamais ses ennemis apprenaient qu'on est ensemble, ils m'utiliseraient comme moyen de pression. Albus m'a laissé le choix et j'ai pris ma décision : je préfère l'aimer caché de tous plutôt que le quitter…**

Elle renifla une nouvelle fois, essuya ses dernières larmes et affirma avec aplomb :

**-De toutes façons, dès que cet incompétent de Dippet s'en ira, Albus prendra la relève et je serai professeur de Métamorphose à mon tour. Comme ça, on ne se quittera pas…**

Hermione lui sourit, heureuse pour sa nouvelle amie et aussi pour avoir percer un des plus grand mystère de son époque. Si seulement Harry et Ron avaient été là pour entendre ça… Un autre point s'éclaira dans son esprit : si elle empêchait Tom de devenir Voldemort, peut-être Minerva et Albus pourront s'aimer au grand jour !

**-Et toi Hermione ? **demanda soudainement Minerva,** comment ça avance avec ton serpent ?**

**-Il enrage,** déclara la brunette avec amusement,** parce que je lui résiste encore…**

**-Tu lui résistes ?** s'étonna Amélia,** vous êtes pourtant bel et bien ensemble, non ?**

**-Je parlais sur un plan plus… personnel !**

Elles rirent alors qu'Hermione leur racontait le nombre de fois qu'elle avait planté Tom sans raisons particulières, au moment le plus propice pour conclure ! Lorsque le silence revint, Meryl regarda étrangement Hermione, soudain mal à l'aise :

**-Hermione, **hésita-t-elle**, on est sous confessionum alors euh, s'il te plaît, raconte nous !**

**-Meryl !** réprimanda Laura**, ça ne nous regarde pas !**

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

**-De quoi parlez-vous ?**

**-De tes cauchemars,** reprit Meryl sans faire attention aux protestations de sa sœur**, tous les soirs nous t'entendons crier des noms, des supplications, tu fais des gestes éloquents…**

Hermione devint blême. Aucune osait prendre la parole à présent. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle les regarda attentivement :

**-Très bien, mais je veux un serment sorcier en plus. Ce que je vais vous dire ne dois en aucun cas être répéter aussi le serment sorcier doit être surprum.**

Un serment sorcier Surprum signifiait que si le secret était répété, c'était en échange de la vie du traître… Les quatre Gryffondors, comprenant le sérieux de la situation, n'hésitèrent pas un instant et firent le serment. La nuit promettait d'être longue…

* * *

**_Bien, je vois vos deux réactions d'ici :_**

**_1/ Quoi! Elle va vraiment tout leur dire? Et bien pas tout a fait mais ça, vous le saurez dans 4 chapitres! Lol!_**

**_2/ Mais il sert à rien ce chapitre, c'est juste du papotage! Et bien je ne vous donne qu'à moitié raison! Car, à vrai dire, je vous conseil de garder en tête les informations! Oui enfin, oui et non, je veux dire c'est pas non plus le secret d'Etat! LOl! Enfin vous verrez bien!_**

**_La suite, demain soir!_**

**_Gros Bisous_**

**_Bonne nuit et pour que ma journée de demain soit remplie de papillons, allez dire bonjour à ce mondieur bleu en bas à gauche de l'écran! Si je me souviens bien, son nom c'est "submit a review", vs lui serrez la main qui s'appelle "go" et vous dites tout pleins de choses en rapport avec le chapitre que vous venez de lire!_**

**_tout ça pour demander uen review! faut que j'aille dormir moi! lol!_**

**_Faites gaffe c'est un rapporteur, il me dit tout dans ma boite email! Mias comme ça me fait très plaisir, n'hésitez pas!_**

**_délire plus long que le chapitre! mdr!_**

**_Bisousssssssssssssss_**

**_Jess_**


	21. Hagrid

**_Bonsoir tout le monde!_**

**_Chose promise, chose dûe, voici le chapitre 21 d'ores et déjà en ligne!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

D'une certaine manière, Hermione se sentait soulagée. Elle avait des alliées de son côté. Désormais, elle n'avait plus à pleurer en silence, elle n'avait plus à faire semblant d'être une fille forte sans problèmes, sans douleurs et sans failles. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre l'opinion des filles.

Même si ces dernières s'étaient montrées compréhensives, Hermione ne pouvait pas rester avec Tom quand elles étaient dans le coin. C'était… dérangeant. Aussi, juste avant qu'elles ne rentrent chez elles pour les vacances de Noël, Hermione leur parla dans leur dortoir, pendant qu'elles faisaient leur valise :

**-Ecoutez les filles il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose…**

Elles la regardèrent, surprises :

**-Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**-C'est à propos de Tom… Je… Je ne joue plus… Je veux dire, je me suis attachée à lui bien plus que je ne devrai et euh… si jamais il faudra le mettre hors circuit, je n'en serai jamais capable…**

Elle pleura silencieusement. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça en ce moment. En un instant, les filles l'entourèrent. Amélia et Laura se tenaient de chaque côté de la jeune fille, Minerva la serrait dans ses bras devant tandis que Meryl lui frottait doucement le dos, jouant au passage avec ses boucles.

**-Hermione,** dit doucement Meryl**, ça se voit que tu ne joues pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on te voyait comme une actrice, qu'on avait pitié de toi en se disant que tu étais de force avec lui. Rien que quand on prononce son nom, ton regard s'illumine et ça, même avec toute la volonté du monde, ça ne s'improvise pas…**

**-Pour ce qui est de le mettre hors circuit, **poursuivit Amélia**, il n'y a qu'à le regarder quand il est avec toi pour savoir que jamais il ne penserait à devenir un monstre sanguinaire. Tu m'aurais dit ça l'an dernier, j'aurai paniqué mais tu l'as ouvert aux autres. Je peux t'assurer que les autres années il était le plus taciturne et le plus mystérieux de tous les élèves. Mais c'est incroyable, depuis que tu es là, on a découvert qu'il pouvait sourire !**

Hermione émit un faible rire qui fit sourire ses amies.

**-Je crois,** renforça Minerva**, que tu es sur la bonne voie pour le tirer de ce mauvais destin. C'est un garçon qui a besoin de savoir ce qu'est l'affection, ce qu'est l'amour et il mérite la chance que tu lui offres. Ne perds pas espoir, pas maintenant que tu es si près du but ! En plus, si je ne me trompe, tu panses tes propres blessures en même temps que tu panses les siennes…**

**-Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, **déclara Amélia,** à part que tu vas te retrouver toute seule avec lui pendant les vacances, profites-en pour céder à ses avances, peut-être que cela te réconfortera et renforcera ce qui vous lie…**

Laura la regardait avec des grands yeux :

**-Amélia Hessy Jinger !** s'exclama-t-elle**, tu incites à la débauche toi maintenant ?**

Elles éclatèrent de rire et, lorsque ses amies furent parties, Hermione se sentit un peu esseulée. Elle s'était attachée au quatuor. Mais il était hors de question de remuer des mauvaises pensées. Elle se mit alors en quête de son petit ami qu'elle trouva dans le parc, sous une averse torrentielle.

**-Tom !** appela-t-elle, rentre, **tu vas attraper la mort !**

Il l'ignora. Elle soupira et prit son courage à deux mains avant de s'élancer sous la pluie à son tour. Elle se retrouva vite trempée, et pria pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop le difficile et qu'il rentre vite. Mais à peine fut-elle à ses côtés qu'elle sut que sa prière était vaine.

Il fixait la cabane de Hagrid avec une froideur à glacer le sang. Ses prunelles sombres étaient désormais semblables à deux gouffres et l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de lui n'augurait rien de bon.

**-Il a osé…** siffla-t-il les dents serrées

Hermione essayait de comprendre, son regard basculant de la cabane du demi-géant aux yeux inquiétants du Serpentard. Elle fit un rapide calcul et comprit ce qui mettait Tom dans un tel état. La Chambre des Secrets… Il l'avait ouverte l'an dernier. Ce qui veut dire que Hagrid avait été viré il y a de cela environ un an et que Mimi Geignarde était déjà morte.

En y repensant, Hermione se souvint d'une phrase que Dippet avait prononcée la veille au soir. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention sur le moment mais elle aurait dû…

« Le professeur Dumbledor et moi-même avons pris la décision d'engager un garde-chasse pour honorer ce magnifique parc qu'est celui de notre école et pour cela il nous fallait quelqu'un de forte constitution… »

Ainsi donc Tom en voulait à Hagrid d'avoir plus ou moins réintégré l'école. Mais pourquoi ? « parce que c'est un demi-géant » lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Elle regarda le Serpentard qui n'avait pas cillé. Avec tout ce qu'elle ressentait elle en venait à oublier qui il était vraiment : un homme remplit de préjugés, un être qui s'est tellement renfermé sur lui-même qu'il en a oublié la beauté des autres…

**-Il mérite autant que nous d'être là !** affirma-t-elle

Il la regarda avec mépris.

**-Autant que toi peut-être mais il ne mérite même pas de me lécher les bottes…**

Elle lui décrocha une gifle magistrale et le fixa, les yeux noyés de larmes.

**-Vas-y, vas au bout de tes pensées !** hurla-t-elle, **je ne suis qu'une sang-de-bourbe, c'est ça ? Je ne mérite peut-être de t'adresser la parole ! Bah tu sais quoi Jedusor, ton sang pur, il te pourri jusqu'à la moelle et je préfère cent fois être méritante d'un demi-géant que d'un con comme toi !**

Elle parti en courant vers le château, en se retournant pas lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler.

* * *

**_Oui je sais, voilà un couple qui ne sait pas sur quel pied danser! Mais moi ça me plait! Lol! Et vous?_**

**_N'oubliez pas, pour répondre à cette question, il suffit juste de serrer la main nommez GO du bonhomme SUBMIT A REVIEW en bas àgauche de l'écran! lol!_**

**_Gros BIsous_**

**_A demain_**

**_Jess_**


	22. Terreur

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Et bien on peut dire que vous aimez lui serrer la main au monsieur GO! Et ila dore ça, je peux vous l'assurer, il m'en aprle tout le temps! ;-)_

_Merci beaucoup et pour vous montrer ma gratitude (même si ce n'est pas assez pour définir ce que je ressent!), voici un nouveau chapitre!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Elle montait les escaliers en quatrième vitesse, incapable de voir clairement à travers le brouillard que formaient ses larmes. Son cœur cognait avec une force peu commune et sa gorge la faisait souffrir à force de râles. Un sanglot plus fort la fit hoqueter et elle s'effondra, s'étalant sur les marches…

Elle laissa alors sortir toute sa peine. Elle devait le tuer, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Jamais il ne pourrait changer. Comme il le clamait si bien lui-même, il n'est pas un gentil et ne pourrait pas le devenir. Hermione se sentait si stupide. Stupide d'y avoir cru. Stupide d'y croire encore…

**-Quelle conne !** jura-t-elle

Elle sécha ses larmes avec rage et se releva. Elle entendait des pas derrière et Tom qui l'appelait en criant mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire face. Elle prit de nouveau la direction de sa salle commune mais un cri strident se fit entendre.

Hermione stoppa net et un silence presque surnaturel suspendit le temps dans tout le château. Le calme avant la tempête. Un autre cri succéda au premier, puis des dizaines pour enfin se changer en cacophonie de terreur. Hermione était paralysée. Ces cris lui rappelaient trop son vécu…

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva agrippée par le bras et tirée vers un passage secret. C'était moins une. Le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter était à présent emplis d'élèves en panique qui fonçaient vers les dortoirs dans un désordre hors du commun ! Sortant de sa torpeur, Hermione se tourna vers Tom qui la fixait dans la pénombre du tunnel :

**-Tu vas bien ?** demanda-t-il avec douceur

Elle pouvait très bien le tuer maintenant, personne ne remarquerait un meurtre au milieu de tout ce raffut !

**-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?** rétorqua-t-elle hargneusement

Les cris étaient désormais passés mais quelque chose de lourd, d'oppressant, rendait l'air irrespirable. Comme si l'école entière retenait son souffle, dans l'attente du pire. Soudain le passage s'ouvrit. Par pur instinct, Hermione recula jusqu'à se retrouver contre Tom. Ce dernier se plaça en un éclair devant elle, la baguette levée, prêt à attaquer.

**-Bonsoir jeunes gens !**

Tom soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était que Dumbledor. Le professeur leur fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'ils firent. Tom sortit en premier, tenant Hermione par la main. Celle-ci était trop sonnée pour réagir. Dumbledor les fit descendre jusque dans la Grande Salle où étaient présents les élèves de sixièmes et septièmes années, hormis les Serpentards.

**-Nous sommes en état de siège,** expliqua Dumbledor au jeune couple**. La cohue que vous avez entendue tout à l'heure est le retour express des élèves. Le train a été attaqué par Grindelwald et ses acolytes. Ils encerclent à présent Poudlard et attendent qu'on leur cède.**

Hermione tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Elle n'osait même pas demander s'il y avait eu des victimes, sa seule préoccupation étant de se réveiller de cet interminable cauchemar. Tom, sentant la jeune fille faiblir, resserra son étreinte, allant jusqu'à la prendre dans ses bras.

Il la regardait, un choix s'imposant à lui : soit il rejoignait Grindelwald et laissait Hermione en péril soit il restait ici en désobéissant à son maître. Dumbledor sembla comprendre le dilemme qui animait le jeune homme :

**-Monsieur Jedusor, vous êtes le seul Serpentard qui soit encore dans l'enceinte de l'école, mis à part quelques premières années. Mais vous êtes aussi le plus puissant. Quelque soit le camp que vous choisissiez, il faut que vous sachiez que vous êtes un poids non négligeable dans la balance. Aussi c'est à vous de voir quel est le poids le plus important dans votre équilibre personnel et s'il est nécessaire que vous le préserviez…**

Tous les élèves et professeurs présents retenaient leur souffle. Aucun ignorait que le jeune Jedusor était le dernier descendant du grand Salazar Serpentard et que ses pouvoirs dépassaient certainement ceux de Grindelwald. Aussi l'avoir de leur côté était une sorte de sauvegarde.

Hermione, qui avait mis du temps à assimiler les paroles de Dumbledor, chercha à croiser le regard du Serpentard.

**-N'y vas pas**, murmurra-t-elle, **reste avec moi, ne me laisse pas…**

Tom la regardait. Merlin qu'elle était belle. Il l'aimait tant et si fort que ça lui en faisait mal. C'était elle le poids important dans son équilibre, celui qu'il devait absolument préserver. Or il savait que s'il rejoignait Grindelwald, elle ne lui pardonnerait pas… Ou peut-être bien que si !

Il agissait comme tous les hommes qui s'apprêtaient à tromper leur femme pour la première fois et qui avaient cette naïveté de croire que la compréhension pouvait aller jusqu'à l'admission de la trahison.

**-Viens avec moi,** souffla-t-il avec assurance

Elle le repoussa avec violence, son regard lançant des éclairs :

-**Pour qui me prends-tu ?** hurla-t-elle,** jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à baiser les pieds d'un déchet ! Je me bats pour ce que je veux, ce que je désire ! Je ne choisis pas la facilité qui n'est qu'une solution de lâche… de Serpentard ! Tu fais bien honneur à ton sang Jedusor alors continue de le glorifier ! Et tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à même le verser à flots pour la cause que tu crois juste !**

Elle le gifla avec force ce qui le fit vaciller un instant. Etrangement, il n'était pas énervé. Elle avait raison, elle avait amplement raison et il aurait dû l'écouter… Seulement voilà, sa fierté voulait qu'il ne puisse revenir en arrière. Il profita donc qu'elle ait abaissé sa garde pour lui voler un baiser et, après un bref signe de la main, sortit dans le parc, rejoindre Grindelwald…

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!

Vos impressions?

Vous connaissez la chanson : le bonhomme GO en bas à gauche! ;-D

Bisous et à demain soir!

Jess


	23. Confrontation

_**Bonsoir tout le monde!**_

_**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre hier soir mais j'ai fais uen petite excursion billard à l'improviste! Lol! Désolé! Mais voici la suite!**_

_**Chimgrid, jte réponds à la fin! ;-)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**-Tu n'es qu'une abrutie Granger !**

**-On a compris Bones ! **rétorqua Laura, **alors si tu la fermais maintenant ?**

La dénommée Bones se tut sous le regard glacial de la jeune Weasley. Faut dire que cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'ils ne bougeaient pas de la Grande Salle, attendant le signal pour se battre... ou se rendre, question de courage. Cette situation était pour le moins insupportable et beaucoup étaient persuadés que si Hermione avait sut retenir Jedusor, ils n'en seraient pas là !

Cela faisait donc trois heures que la jeune nouvelle recevait plusieurs remarques désagréables mais elle n'en avait cure ! A vrai dire, elle pensait surtout à un moyen de retrouver Tom. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait ni même ce qu'elle en ferait mais une chose est sûr : elle avait plus que jamais besoin de sa présence.

Les professeurs se tenaient dans un coin reculé de la salle, tentant de mettre en place le siège. Mais alors que tous discutaient de la façon d'entretenir ce blocus, Dumbledor, lui, pensait à le briser. Il fixait sans cesse la jeune Granger, persuadé de voir en elle une solution à tout. Cette fille était exceptionnelle, il le sentait. Elle avait un pouvoir qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle-même comme si elle en bloquait l'accès.

Hermione était assisse contre un mur, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle était plongée en pleine réflexion lorsque le professeur Dumbledor vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui proposa un Chocogrenouille qu'elle refusa poliment mais froidement.

**-Les gens ont tort de ne pas se laisser tenter par une bonne friandise !** s'exclama le futur directeur

**-Certaines friandises coûtent chères**, répondit Hermione sans réfléchir

Se penchant avec un air de confident, Dumbledor chuchota :

**-Sachez Miss que le bonheur n'a pas de prix si ce n'est celui du sacrifice !**

Il se releva, l'air de rien alors que la jeune fille avait la tête débordante de questions. Mais elle ne dit rien et se décida d'agir à la place. Oui elle devait se sacrifier et sacrifier son secret. C'est un secret qu'elle n'a révélé qu'une fois : le soir de la Grande Bataille. Elle se leva donc à son tour et se mit à marcher avec détermination vers le parc.

Inconsciente du sourire de Dumbledor, de la stupéfaction de ses camarades et de l'appel de Minerva, elle s'élança au dehors, accélérant le pas. Elle ne savait pas non plus que tous ceux présents dans la Grande Salle, hormis Dumbledor, étaient persuadés qu'elle était entrain de rejoindre l'ennemi. Non, plus rien ne comptait autour d'elle. Pas même l'orage sans pluie qui faisait éclater sa colère avec fracas.

Les disciples de Grindelwald étaient tous réunis en demi-cercle autour de la protection de Poudlard. Hermione s'arrêta au centre de cet arc, derrière la barrière magique. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux regards et remarques que lui lançaient les silhouettes vert bouteille. Pas même aux remarques d'une certaines ombre qui lui tendait la main, persuadé qu'elle avait cédée, ne pouvant se passer de lui.

Hermione apposa sa main droite sur le bouclier et ferma les yeux. Tout autour n'était que vide. L'immensité de son pouvoir la faisait sentir géante, humaine parmi les fourmis. Elle développa ce sentiment et bientôt, ce fut comme si tout un monde prenait place en elle. Son monde. Etaient présents ses idéaux comme ses pires craintes. Ses meilleurs comme ses plus mauvais souvenirs. Ils apparaissaient de façon imagée, comme dans un monde fantastique.

Au dehors le spectacle était tout autre. Tom regardait avec horreur une puissance sans pareils se dégager de la main droite d'Hermione. C'était comme si elle puisait toute la puissance du bouclier sans pour autant l'affaiblir. Les si belles lèvres de la Gryffondor qu'il avait embrassé si souvent remuaient sans cesse, proférant des runes au sens inconnu.

C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit els yeux. Blancs. Voir transparents. Tom, tout comme le reste des disciples, firent un pas en arrière. Les assiégés arrivèrent à ce moment là et aucun ne cacha sa surprise, pas même Dumbledor. Il soupçonnait un grand pouvoir mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé une telle puissance ! Mais il se reprit vite et avec ce sang froid qui lui est propre, organisa une défense avec les autres élèves.

Le seul problème était que personne ne savait ce qu'allait donner l'attaque d'Hermione ! Etait-ce seulement une attaque ? Un temps de battement fit monter la tension en flèche. La cause de ce conflit était toujours dans son monde, percevant les traits du monde réel avec beaucoup de difficultés. Tout était flou et les voix qui hurlaient ou chuchotaient dans sa tête ne l'aidaient pas réellement.

Il était cependant temps. Elle devait agir. Un cri strident résonna aux oreilles de tous et tout se passa en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine. Le bouclier brilla de milles feux avant de s'éteindre d'un coup. Le temps que tout le monde se remette de ses émotions et déjà Hermione lançait les premiers sorts.

Elle était Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et même Serpentard. Elle était Poudlard et un peu de tous ses directeurs. Elle avait absorbé en elle toute la magie insufflée au bouclier. Seulement elle devait agir vite car sans bouclier, l'école pouvait s'écrouler… Aussi répartit-elle la portée de son pouvoir à tous ses alliés, offrant la plus grande partie à Dumbledor.

L'autre camp eut beaucoup de mal à assimiler ce qui se passait. Ils étaient en position de force et en même pas l'instant d'une seconde, les voilà à la merci de leurs victimes. Leur maître n'était pas là, donnant le commandement à un certain McNair pour cette mission. Aussi étaient-ils un peu perdu.

Certains prirent la fuite tandis que d'autres étaient à genoux. Mais la majorité trouva là un bon moyen de se défouler et d'expérimenter de nouveaux sorts ! Dumbledor avait pour stratégie d'obliger ses adversaires à rentrer dans Poudlard. Par télépathie, il parvint à faire passer le message à tous ses alliés qui agirent alors d'une même force.

La technique porta ses fruits et les assiégeants de retrouvèrent assiégés… Du moins, l'espace d'un instant ! Ce que n'avait pas prévu Albus étaient les renforts prévus par Grindelwald et qui arrivaient par centaines… Ils remplirent bientôt le parc de Poudlard et, au centre, laissaient un passage séparant leur troupe en deux. Un grand silence pesa, rompu uniquement par le bruit de pas régulier de Grindelwald qui avançait seul au milieu de ses hommes…

* * *

**_Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaam! Alors?_**

**Juste je réponds à Chimgrid puisque sa remarque était loin d'être sans intérêts : la demoiselle m'a souligné le fait qu'elle voyait mal Jedusor à la botte de quelqu'un! Et bien figurez-vous que moi aussi, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me l'imaginer ainsi et lorsque j'en parlai à l'une de mes amies du forum officiel, elle m'a envoyé le lien du site officiel de JKR! Et bien figurez-vous que si, Jedusor était bel et bien disciple de Grindelwald! Alors comme j'en avais besoin pour mon histoire, je n'ai pas cherché plus loin mais je vous rassure (notamment ceux qui pensent commeChimgrid et moi) je lui ai fait reprendre son caractère "je suis moi seul important" dansles chapitres qui suivent! Suivez bien sa façon de penser! Voili! Cela te convient-il Miss?**

**_Voilà, ce petit monologue prouve bien que le monsieur à la main GO me rapporte bien tout ce que vous lui dites et qurtout que j'en prends compte! Alors encore une fois, n'hésitez pas!_**

**_Gros Bisous_**

**_A demain si tout va bien!_**

**_Jess_**


	24. Siège

_**Bonsoir chers lecteurs et chères lectrices!**_

_**Je sais,je sais,je suis en retard mais je vous délivre, en cette semaine de rentrée, l'ultime chapitre que j'ai en réserve même si les trois prochains étants dans mon esprit depuis belle lurette, devraient aller vite à la réalisation!**_

_**En attendant, Enjoy!**_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours et deux nuits que le véritable siège durait. Tous les élèves avaient été retenus dans la Grande Salle, les blessés dans le hall, et les Professeurs à leur table, sur l'estrade. Grindelwald avait placé ses blessés avec ceux de l'autre parti, se souciant peu de leur sort.

Ses meilleurs hommes tenaient enjoue les professeurs et certains élèves jugés dangereux. Lui-même, en conquérant, se tenait droit et fière au milieu des visages apeurés. Si gonflé d'orgueil qu'il ne remarqua pas l'absence sous ses ordres de son plus remarquable élément : Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Ce dernier perdait le contrôle de son sang froid et jetait des sorts sur à peu près tout ce qui bougeait et n'était pas Hermione. Car c'était bien elle qu'il recherchait avec autant de rage et d'acharnement. Il la recherchait comme on recherche son souffle après une longue descente en apnée. Elle était son oxygène…

**-Tom ?** chuchota une voix

Il se retourna brusquement et faillit rentrer dans Laura Weasley. Elle enfreignait les règles imposées par Grindelwald en se levant ainsi mais peu importe. Il fallait qu'elle l'aide… Pour Hermione…

**-Elle s'est écroulée dans un passage secret derrière la Sorcière Borgne. J'étais parti chercher de l'aide pour la soigner quand je me suis fait attraper. Personne ne sait qu'elle est là-bas mais, je t'en prie, dépêche-toi, elle est peut-être entrain de mourir !**

Tom contracta ses mâchoires puis hocha faiblement la tête pour remercier la jeune Meryl Weasley. Celle-ci lui sourit faiblement et l'espoir recommença à naître en elle lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette sombre du dernier Serpentard parti chercher celle qu'il aimait. Elle regagna sa place d'assiégée et serra subrepticement la main de Minerva pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait accompli sa mission.

Hermione poussa un gémissement de pure douleur en rouvrant les yeux. Elle se souvint s'être enfuie avec Laura mais aucune trace de la rousse dans le passage. La jeune Granger tenta tant bien que mal de se redresser, ses doigts se crispants et glissants sur les parois humides et suintantes.

Un bourdonnement féroce résonnait à ses tympans et une toux de sang lui enflammait les poumons. Elle avait utilisé beaucoup trop de pouvoir et tous les fragments qu'elle avait dispersés lui étaient revenus en un coup. Hormis la partie qu'elle avait donné à Dumbledor. Soudain, un fort rai de lumière dispersa l'obscurité, la perçant avec violence.

**-Hermione ?** appela une voix tremblante

**-Tom ?** s'exclama la jeune fille avec étonnement

Avant qu'une réponse ne lui vienne, elle sentit deux bras l'enserrer avec force. Elle ne chercha pas à s'en défaire, bien au contraire. Elle se blottit davantage, recherchant une chaleur humaine qu'elle sentait fuir en elle.

**-Je vais mourir,** souffla-t-elle, **j'ai utilisé trop de magie Tom, je vais…**

**-Non tu ne vas pas mourir,** l'interrompit-il durement, oui **tu as utilisé beaucoup de magie mais je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie et on s'occupera de toi…**

Elle secoua faiblement la tête, ses jambes se dérobant déjà sous elle :

**-Tom, tu ne comprends pas, lorsque Dumbledor me rendra sa part, je vais en mourir…**

**-Alors il la gardera !** s'exclama avec aplomb Jedusor

Passant un bras sous les genoux de la jeune fille et l'autre sous ses épaules, il la prit dans ses bras, décidé à lui sauver la vie. Hermione se laissa faire, devenant trop faible pour protester. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune Serpentard et ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur dans une tentative d'en imprégner son âme…

C'est alors qu'une phrase de Mc Gonagall, lorsque Harry, Ron et elle s'apprêtaient à aller chercher la Pierre Philosophale, lui revint en mémoire. « Sachez que Poudlard sera toujours en sécurité tant que Dumbledor sera présent ». Alors c'était donc ça. Dumbledor avait une partie de Poudlard en lui, il était partiellement Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Serpentard réunis.

**-Je peux encore vivre,** souffla-t-elle doucement

Tom ne l'entendit pas, concentré sur sa trajectoire. Avant de la soigner, il devait l'emmener à son maître, sinon ce dernier croirait à une trahison et Tom serait obligé de le tuer… Ce qui serait vraiment dommage car les ténèbres n'auraient plus de voix à élever, aussi minable soit-elle…

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande Salle, Hermione dans les bras, les rumeurs furent balayées comme la flamme d'une bougie. Tous se demandaient de quel côté pencherait désormais le bras droit de Grindelwald. Alertée par ce silence, Hermione rouvrit lentement les yeux pour aussitôt les tourner avec crainte vers Jedusor :

**-Non**, murmurra-t-elle, **je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça ! Ne me livre pas !**

Il fut blessé qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose. Aussi, réagissant comme un enfant buté, il avança d'un pas dans la direction du Mage Noir. Les murmures d'Hermione se firent plus alertes :

**-Non Tom, tu vaux mieux que ça ! Ne fais pas ça ! S'il te plait, écoute-moi !**

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et elle n'avait pas la force de crier ou de se mouvoir suffisamment pour échapper à l'étreinte du Serpentard. Ses murmures l'avaient épuisés aussi se contenta-t-elle de pleurer en silence alors qu'il la déposait aux pieds de Grindelwald. Mais, lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner, elle prit toutes les forces de son souffle pour hurler son nom.

Il s'arrêta, dos à elle, secoua la tête puis reprit son chemin. Elle tentait de tendre les bras vers lui mais ses muscles se relâchaient avant même d'avoir amorcé l'effort. Bientôt elle se retrouva encerclée de silhouettes sombres qui l'empoignèrent avec violence.

**-Maintenant,** s'exclama Grindelwald**, place au spectacle ! Placez-la au centre de la planche !

* * *

**

_**Héhéhé, oui je suis sadique mais tant piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Lol! Je pète un câble! Moi et la rentrée, c'est pas compatible, j'vous jure! Lol!**_

_**Vos impressions? le monsieur s'impatiente! serrez lui la main, et pas de crampes! Lol!**_

_**gros Bisous**_

_**Bonne rentrée**_

_**A bientôt j'espère!**_

_**Jess**_


	25. Encore une fois

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ouis je sais, je suis inexcusable vu el retard que j'ai pris pour ce chapitre ! Mais il fallait absolument que je le réussisse vu qu'il est le plus gros coup de théâtre de ma fic (avec celui qui suit) !**

**Et puis les obligations scolaires m'écrasent quelque peu maintenant que je suis en terminale donc ce n'est pas très facile !**

**Et pourtant voici ce chapitre qui est nettement plus long que les précédents puisqu'il en fait le triple ! Mais je me voyais mal le couper !**

**Alors,**

**Enjoy ! ;-D**

**Jess**

* * *

Hermione était sonnée, épuisée, à bout de force. Elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts alors se débattre ne faisait même pas parti de ses options. La salle vacillait, elle distinguait mal els formes. Il lui fallait des soins et au plus vite. Tout ce qu'elle comprit de sa situation c'est qu'on l'avait attaché à une grande planche ronde, en plein milieu de la salle. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient écartés, donnant à son corps la forme d'une croix, tout comme celle qu'elle traçait en cet instant même sur tout espoir de survie.

Grindelwald faisait son discours devant elle, ne se souciant pas que sa proie était à demi inconsciente. Hermione ne saisissait pas tous les termes, aussi ne comprit-elle pas ce que ces hommes approchaient d'elle. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça n'augurait rien de bon… On lui prit les cheveux avec violence pour ramener sa tête en arrière et sans qu'elle puisse même penser à lutter, un liquide chaud coula le long de sa gorge. Elle vit de suite mieux, se sentant nettement plus à même de rester éveillée.

-De nouveau parmi nous ? argua Grindelwald, parfait ! Bien, maintenant la seconde potion !

Ayant retrouvé un semblant de force, Hermione tenta cette fois de résister mais les blessures physiques la rappelèrent vite à l'ordre. Et, tandis qu'on lui faisait boire un mélange vert infect, elle entendit le Mage noir lui apporter quelques explications :

-Peut-être ne m'as-tu pas entendu lorsque tu divaguais mais cette potion va nous expliquer le petit phénomène que tu as créé tout à l'heure. En effet, c'est non seulement du Veritaserum mais, avec, en supplément, un sortilège d'illusion particulièrement puissant.

Le cœur de la jeune fille fit une embardée. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait se produire : toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle allaient connaître la période la plus sombre et la plus secrète de sa vie et ce en la voyant… Le mélange faisait son effet, elle sentait ses membres s'engourdirent, sa vue s'abaissait. Elle eut un hoquet puis ce fut le noir complet.

Qui était-elle ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Mais, petit à petit, tout lui revint : Hermione Granger, 17 ans. C'était les vacances d'été et elle venait de quitter Harry et Ron pour aller voir ses parents. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, pour se retrouver devant une porte. La porte de sa maison.

La pluie se répercutait contre la paroi de son parapluie en un bruit mat, sourd. Elle leva le poing, prête à frapper contre le montant en bois mais se retint au dernier instant. Le vent, par une bourrasque plus violente, poussa la porte jusqu'à l'entrouvrir dans un grincement angoissant. Avec hésitation et peur, Hermione prit la poignée et enfonça d'avantage la porte jusqu'à l'ouvrir entièrement.

La maison était plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Maman ? Papa ? appela-t-elle, c'est moi, Hermione !

Une fenêtre claqua violement à l'étage, faisant sursauter violement la jeune fille. Elle sortit sa baguette puis, rasant le mur, monta lentement les escaliers. Alors qu'elle se trouvait à mi-chemin, une porte grinça au rez-de-chaussée. Hermione s'arrêta net, littéralement terrifiée. Des mouvements bruissèrent dans la chambre de ses parents mais de là où elle se trouvait, Hermione ne pouvait rien voir de ce qui s'y passait.

C'est alors qu'un bourdonnement sourd s'éleva avec insistance. C'était des voix qui récitaient comme un rituel. Profitant de ce qu'elle croyait être un moment propice pour attaquer, Hermione reprit son ascension. Mais une main se posa violement sur son épaule, l'obligeant à rester sur place. Elle allait hurler mais une autre main se posa sur ses lèvres. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, de la sueur coulait le long de son front. Néanmoins, elle prit le temps d'identifier son agresseur.

-Remus ? s'exclama-t-elle en un murmure lorsqu'il eut libéré sa bouche

Il acquiesça lentement et, avec un doux sourire, lui montra la porte d'entrée :

-Il faut partir Hermione, je m'occupe de tes parents, ne t'inquiète…

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, un violent jet de lumière vert envahi la maison au son de plusieurs voix prononçant le sort mortel. Dans un réflexe défensif, Hermione se jeta dans les bras de Remus qui l'encercla de ses bras pour la protéger. Une fois la lumière passée, Remus encaissa rudement le choc puis, sans ménagements, repoussa Hermione et la jeta pratiquement hors de la maison.

Le contact froid des gouttes de pluie sur sa peau sortit la jeune fille de sa léthargie. Elle fit trois pas vacillant puis vomit son dégoût dans les acacias de sa mère. Elle eut alors un grand cri de désespoir, de ceux qui déchirent les poumons autant que l'âme, puis s'effondra, inconsciente.

Qui était-elle ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Puis elle se rappela : elle était Hermione Granger, 17 ans, orpheline depuis deux mois. C'était la rentrée et elle allait retrouver Harry et Ron qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis l'enterrement de ses parents… Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant le Poudlard Express qui venait d'arriver à Pré-Au-Lard. Elle était restée à Poudlard pour les vacances et avait tenu à accompagner Hagrid pour accueillir ses deux meilleurs amis !

Ils débarquèrent dans les premiers et vinrent de suite enlacer la jeune fille. Puis, sans soucier du reste du monde, tous els trois partirent jusqu'au château pour la cérémonie de répartition. Hermione était bien consciente que, pendant tous le repas, les deux jeunes hommes faisaient des pitreries impressionnantes dans l'unique but de la faire rire. Et ils y arrivèrent plusieurs fois ! Mais elle se sentait brisée et seul el temps l'aiderait.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que le reste du château était dans les bras de Morphée, le trio de Gryffondor était allongé au plus haut de la tour d'Astronomie, sur une grande couette qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître. Quant à Harry et Ron, ils s'étaient chargés de piquer aux cuisines de quoi satisfaire leurs fringales.

-Et c'est là que Dudley m'a répondu : de toutes façons, moi personne ne m'accusera, je suis normal !

-S'il appel ça normal de peser le triple d'un cachalot ! s'énerva Ron

Harry explosa de rire tandis qu'Hermione lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur.

-Je te reconnais bien là Hermione! lui dit Ron, à défendre les faibles et opprimés !

-Dudley n'est ni faible, ni opprimé ! se défendit-elle, et il mérite amplement l'insulte dont tu l'as attribué !

Il y eut un moment de battement, laissant le temps aux trois jeunes adolescents d'assimiler l'information :

-Tu veux dire, reprit lentement Harry, que toi, Hermione Jane Granger, première de la classe, impeccable sous tous rapports, et qui est incapable de sortir une insulte plus récente que « saperlipopette », tu acceptes que l'on traite mon cousin, que je tiens à ma merci avec un acte illégal tel que l'utilisation de la magie en dehors de Poudlard…

-T'as fini ? s'impatienta Hermione

Ron lui fit un geste impatient de la main pour la faire taire. Apparemment, il était avide de connaître la suite du raisonnement de Harry :

-Tu veux dire, reprit celui-ci, que tu acceptes et… approuve ! Une opinion aussi vindicative ?

-Amen ! s'exclama solennellement Ron

-C'est un cas de rébellion, Docteur Weasley et que faisons nous aux rebelles ?

Ron toisa Hermione comme s'il la jaugeait du regard. Celle-ci commençait sincèrement à se méfier devant leur air conspirateur.

-Et bien Docteur Potter, je crois bien que la torture extrême s'impose !

Ils sortirent à l'unisson leurs baguettes. Hermione els regarda avec de grands yeux ronds avant de se lever pour reculer légèrement.

-Vous… vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? paniqua-t-elle

Ils sourient alors d'une manière assez sadique puis lancèrent, dans un accord mutuel, un sort de Rictusempra. Hermione s'écroula à terre, secouée de fou rire, des crampes crispant violement son abdomen. Elle avait du mal à penser clairement mais elle ressentit comme une chaleur depuis trop longtemps perdue envahir son être à cet instant.

Puis el sort s'arrêta et elle sécha ses larmes de rire tandis que Ron l'aidait à se relever, un large sourire traversant son visage.

-Ron, Hermione ! appela Harry, vous entendez ça ?

Les deux concernés tendirent l'oreille pour en effet percevoir comme un bruit de tambour emplissant le parc de l'école. Se penchant au balcon, ils virent alors, au loin, un mouvement de troupes.

-Voldemort, souffla Harry

Ce qui terrifia Hermione, ce n'était pas l'avancée des troupes ennemies ni même la bataille éminente qui s'annonçait. Non, ce qui glaça le sang d'Hermione en cet instant était cette excitation malsaine perçant dans la voix de son meilleur ami, une excitation pleine de haine…

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers à sa suite, trouvant sur leur chemin un nombre incalculable d'élèves alors qu'il devait bien être trois heures du matin… Alors qu'ils allaient être séparés par cette marée humaine, Harry leur prit un poignet à chacun et les mena dans l'encolure d'un mur :

-Ecoutez-moi bien, ordonna-t-il, il se peut que l'un d'entre nous meurt ce soir, si ce n'est plus…

Hermione eut un hoquet de terreur et serra plus fort la main du Survivant :

-Mais promettez-moi une chose, poursuivit celui-ci, c'est qu'on reste ensemble jusqu'au bout !

Il tendit son bras, paume vers le bas et attendit. Dès que el choc fut passé, Ron apposa sa main par-dessus, suivit de près par une Hermione tremblante. Une détonation de fit entendre au dehors et, d'un même mouvement, ils avancèrent, baguette en main. Ils parcoururent ainsi la moitié du parc, devenu véritable champ de bataille. Lorsqu'un sort fusait vers eux, deux, sinon trois d'entre eux, ripostaient aussitôt.

-Lâchez-moi ! hurla une jeune fille

Se retournant, Hermione vit avec horreur Ginny Weasley se faire agripper puis torturer par Lucius Malefoy.

-Sale ordure, siffla Ron

Il avança, sans se soucier de la guerre autour de lui. Harry et Hermione s'épuisaient à le couvrir car il faisait une cible tellement idéale que certains mangemorts ne remarquèrent même pas Harry ! Mais ceux qui le remarquaient posaient problème à Hermione. Elle devait protéger els deux en même temps et c'était bien plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

C'est alors qu'une main agrippa sa cheville, la faisant trébucher puis tomber à terre. Elle vit Harry continuer à couvrir Ron et, sans même le prévenir, elle prit l'initiative de régler son affaire seule. Elle se tourna vers la femme agonisante qui l'avait fait tomber. Elle était blonde, ses cheveux pour la plupart englués par le sang et son visage recouvert d'hématomes.

-Hermione, murmura-t-elle, approche jeune Hermione…

-Je vous connais ? l'interrogea la jeune fille

D'un coup, la femme saisit violement le poignet de la Gryffondor et lui dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

-Tu as perdu tes parents il y a peu, tu es seule, sans famille et les deux personnes qui comptent désormais le plus pour toi, sont en grand péril et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux va mourir ce soir… Si ce n'est les deux…

Elle cracha beaucoup de sang puis, sans autres préambules, marmonna des incantations trop anciennes pour être connues de mémoire d'homme. Une grande lumière blanche traversa alors Hermione et la femme, en un dernier soupir, lui indiqua :

-Approche toi du bouclier et venge-toi…

Hermione se leva alors, comme contrôlée par une autre force. Les sorts la frôlaient de près sans jamais la toucher. Mais, alors qu'elle atteignait le bouclier, on la prit violement à la gorge, la soulevant des airs :

-Non, sale sang de bourbe, je ne te permettrais pas de mettre en l'air toutes mes chances…

Hermione suffoquait mais cette sensation en chassait une autre : la peur, la terreur de se retrouver ainsi, à la merci de Voldemort.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance, Jedusor, Dumbledor est plus fort que vous ne le serez jamais !

Hermione reconnut la voix : Harry ! Elle tenta de se débattre mais Voldemort, furieux, prit sa baguette et la planta entre els yeux de sa jeune proie :

-Ecoute moi bien, Potter, rugit-il, Dumbledor n'est pas, et ne sera, jamais aussi fort que moi ! Quant à mon nom, je m'appel Voldemort, tu m'as entendu ? VOLDEMORT !

Le Mage était dans une telle rage folle qu'il finit par lâcher Hermione, occupé à rassembler ses hommes autour de lui, d'un sortilège d'attraction particulièrement puissant. La jeune Granger en profitait pour ramper sur le dos, ne voulant pas croire à cette chance inouïe qui s'offrait à elle !

-Vous êtes pathétique ! hurla Harry en retour, Les autres ont peur de ce ridicul surnom mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas c'est que vous avez, vous-même peur de votre propre nom ! Tom Elvis Jedusor !

Hermione eut un hoquet de terreur ! Mais à quoi jouait Harry ? Il voulait à tout prix mourir au plus vite ? Elle chercha Ron des yeux et, lorsqu'elle aperçu l'expression de son visage, elle se rendit compte que lui non plus n'était pas au courant de suicide Potterien !

-Vous allez trop loin, Potter, siffla Voldemort, mais je vois où vous voulez en venir. Vous voulez affaiblir mon esprit pour en prendre possession et me détruire ainsi… Mais je dois dire que vous venez de faire échec…

Il pointa sa baguette droit sur Hermione, sans même la regarder :

-…et mat !

Un jet de lumière vert alla droit sur la jeune fille qui était trop abasourdie pour bouger ! Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, la mâchoire contractée, dans l'attente du choc. Mais le plus grand choc, se fut Hermione qui le reçut. Alors que la mort lui paraissait plus qu'éminente, un poids se projeta sur elle, l'écrasant et encaissant le sort à sa place…

-Ron ? murmura-t-elle

Elle l'avait vu, au dernier moment, courir vers elle. Et, au moment même où ce poids l'avait englouti, elle avait su que Ronald Weasley venait de donner sa vie pour la sienne. Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ron faisait des tas de choses stupides comme copier ses devoirs, manger grossièrement, sortir avec Lavande ou même montrer de la jalousie pour Hermione. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi débile ! Pas lui…

Elle repoussa doucement la masse et, sans se soucier du fait que la bataille continuait autour d'elle, elle allongea le rouquin à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, sa bouche formait un « o » de stupéfaction et son corps était raide… froid… sans vie…

-Pour…Pourquoi ? souffla-t-elle, pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

Aucune réponse. Toujours cette satanée léthargie, cette foutue immobilité. Une grande vague de désespoir envahit alors Hermione, se muant en une haine d'une violence rare :

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? hurla-t-elle, tu n'es qu'un idiot Ronald ! Un sombre idiot !

Elle pleurait, criait et martelait le torse du jeune Weasley avec une force chevrotante. Les Mangemorts, autour, la regardaient sans rien faire, incapables de trancher sur la marche à suivre. Le désespoir se muant en la folie d'une jeune fille n'était pas inclus dans leur formation…

Le cœur d'Hermione battait avec force dans tout son être, la rendant sourde à sa peine, mais clairvoyante à sa haine. Elle se releva alors d'un coup et, sans hésitation, apposa sa main sur le bouclier. Des runes apparaissaient tout autour de ses doigts. Elle semblait s'approprier la protection. Elle siffla en direction de Voldemort qui était en pleine altercation avec Harry. Comme il ne se retournait pas, elle retira sa main du bouclier et serra son poing. Une boule lumineuse l'enveloppait et, sans même prendre le temps de viser, Hermione la lança droit sur le Mage.

Il y eut un moment de battement. Moment pendant lequel tous els mangemorts présents tremblèrent, moment pendant lequel tous les Aurors et élèves étaient stupéfaits, moment pendant lequel Lord Voldemort effectuait un vol plané dans les airs…

Lorsqu'il ré atterrit brutalement, cinq mètres plus loin, seule Hermione était encore prête à se battre ! Elle « rechargea » ses poings et les lança dans de multiples directions, toutes concernant un mangemort. Elle continua inlassablement jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, elle tombe au sol, inconsciente.

Qui était-elle ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. La mémoire lui revint alors. Hermione Granger, 17 ans. Trois jours que la Grande Bataille était passée et elle se trouvait toujours à l'infirmerie. Harry et Ron étaient morts depuis trois jours déjà…

Trois jours, trois tentatives de suicide. Trois tentatives de suicide, trois sauvetages intempestifs. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et eut envi de vomir en reconnaissant ce haut plafond blanc et cette odeur d'onguent.

-Miss Granger ?

L'interpellée tourna la tête jusqu'à apercevoir une dame d'un âge avancé, habillée d'uen robe de chambre écossaise et portant de grandes lunettes rondes.

-Bonjour professeur McGonagall, répondit-elle d'une voix morne

Elle tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, espérant bien faire comprendre à la sous-directrice qu'elle ne désirait pas sa présence. Mais ce fut vain :

-Miss Granger, reprit la vieille femme, le professeur Dumbledor et moi-même avons décidé qu'il était temps pour vous de réintégrer votre dortoir. Il va sans dire que l'ambiance de l'infirmerie ne favorise pas votre rétablissement…

Hermione en répondit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Tout la dégoûtait, tout. Ici ou ailleurs, ça revenait au même, alors pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils ?

-Vous devriez également vous préparer, la cérémonie va bientôt avoir lieu, juste à la tombée du Soleil… Mais avant, dormez un peu…

Et elle partit. Pomfresh avança avec un flacon contenant de la potion pour un sommeil sans rêves. Et tandis qu'elle buvait ce liquide infecte, Hermione tenta de se remémorer ce qu'était un rêve… Quelle sensation cela faisait de s'envoler au-delà de toute cette horreur humaine et répugnante. Puis elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée…

Qui était-elle ? Où se trouvait-elle ? Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Cette fois la réalité la rattrapa plus vite que els fois précédentes. Hermione Granger, 17 ans. Elle était dans la Grande Salle, accrochée à une table et, lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, elle verrait tous ces gens qui sont plus ou moins liés à son cauchemar, la regarder avec ahurissement.

Elle resta donc un instant sans bouger, yeux fermés, membres relâchés. Mais des murmures et des cris s'élevaient partout autour d'elle. Pas de doutes. Le sort avait fonctionné à la perfection et tous venaient de voir ce qu'elle venait de revivre !

Minerva McGonagall. Albus Dumbledor. Laura et Meryl Weasley. Harold Potter. Enguerrand Malefoy… Et tant d'autres! Mais le plus important de tous : Voldemort… Non, justement! Pas Voldemort : Tom Elvis Jedusor…

* * *

**Alors ? QU'en pensez-vous ? Dites-moi tout !**

**Juste deux choses : **

**1/ me trouvez-vous sadique :-D**

**2/Ceci est l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de la fic ! Et oui ! Enfin je crois… Nous verrons bien !**

**Gros Bisous**

**Au prochain chapitre !**

**Jess**

**Ps : un revieweur m'avait parlé pour Hagrid que j'avais fait une erreur mais il ne me semble pas ! En effet, Hagrid et Tom n'ont pas le même âge puisque Tom était préfêt au moment de la Chambre des secrets alors que Hagrid était en troisième année ! Je suis allée vérifier dans el livre ! ;-D De plus, j'ai vérifié sur le site de JKR et Tom était bel et bien en sixième année ! Voili, en espérant avoir éclairé ta lanterne ! Lol**


	26. Tortures

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Oui je sais, cela fait très longtemps! Un mois environ!**

**Mais j'ai énorméménet de travail et j'enchaîne les maladies! Et firgurez-vous que là, j'ai fini mes devoirs et que même si mon ventre me fait souffrir le martyr, me voilà avec le chapitre 26!**

**En espérant ne pas décevoir votre attente!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Un silence pesant continua de régner, tous attendant apparemment que la jeune fille se réveille. La concernée n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Elle n'avait plus la force de rester consciente, aussi reperdit-elle connaissance un instant plus tard.

Elle se réveilla au son d'une lame qu'on aiguisait. Elle remua, mal à l'aise pour finalement ouvrir les yeux :

-De nouveau parmi nous, mon amour ?

Le sarcasme évident qu'utilisa Tom glaça Hermione. Ils étaient dans le dortoir désert des Serpentard, lieu constamment baigné par des ténèbres inquiétant.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda la Gryffondor en prenant sur elle

Elle était dans le lit de Tom et se redressa, se massant la tête. Une seule torche était allumée, projetant une lumière blafarde sur la peau pâle du vert et argent. Ce dernier la fixa avec rage mais aussi avec… douleur ?

-Une élève aussi brillante que toi… siffla-t-il, à mon avis tu sais pertinemment ce qui s'est passé !

Un frisson parcourut le dos de la jeune fille et elle recula. Assis sur le lit d'à côté, aiguisant une dague déjà tranchante, Tom avait tout à voir avec un Jack l'Eventreur.

-Je… Je voulais dire ap… après…

Il arrêta de limer la dague et fixa les yeux chocolat d'Hermione comme s'il eut voulu la transpercer. Sans la quitter des yeux, il posa la dague et sortit sa baguette, le tout en un mouvement si rapide qu'Hermione ne se rendit compte que trop tard du changement…

-Serpensortia ! dit-il avec froideur, serpensortia, serpensortia,…

Hermione se leva du lit, prise de terreur. Une multitude de serpents la cernèrent alors qu'elle tentait d'atteindre la porte. Elle sentit leur peau visqueuse se glisser le long de ses jambes pour ensuite, former une véritable prison de reptiles, paralysant la jeune fille. Seul son visage avait été épargné mais des dents de serpents la menaçaient à chaque instant, dents desquelles coulait un venin particulièrement puissant.

Tom se leva avec lenteur, s'approchant de la jeune fille recouverte de ses plus fidèles amis. Il la fixa, essuyant avec brutalité les larmes de la rouge et or. Il prit alors sa dague et en posa la lame contre la joue d'Hermione :

-Ils aiment particulièrement le sang, souffla-t-il, il serait bête de ne pas les satisfaire ! Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie ?

-Tom, non ! supplia-t-elle, ne fais pas ça ! Tu es capable de devenir quelqu'un d'autre !

-CESSE DE MENTIR ! hurla-t-il

Il la gifla avec force, les serpents s'excitant un peu plus, certains mordillant déjà la peau de leur proie. Celle-ci sentit de suite le venin s'insinuer dans ses veines, l'étourdissant. Elle vacilla et sentit la lame lui couper la joue. Les serpents sifflèrent avec frénésie, se précipitant sur le visage de la jeune fille, se régalant de son sang.

Hermione sentait de partout des serpents la dévorer, elle se faisait manger vivante. Elle tomba alors au sol, devenant littéralement hystérique. Elle hurlait, se projetait contre le sol et les murs dans l'espoir que les serpents lâchent prise ! Mais la torture s'intensifia car chaque nouveau coup qui leur était porté, amplifiait leur colère.

-ASSEZ ! cria-t-elle

Mais son cri énerva davantage les reptiles qui la mordirent plus vite, plus profondément. N'ayant même plus la force de pleurer ou d'implorer, Hermione s'allongea sur le sol, en total abandon. C'est alors que les reptiles disparurent. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit, Tom se pencher à ses côtés, la soulever puis la remettre dans son lit.

-J'espère que ça t'aura servit de leçon, murmura-t-il

Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : lui enfoncer la dague dans le cœur et le voir se vider de son sang, restant conscient jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Mais ses membres étaient meurtris et un coup d'œil à son bras suffit à lui retourner l'estomac. Sa chair était visible par endroits et des morceaux de peau pendaient par d'autres.

-Je vais te soigner, déclara Tom, pour mieux recommencer !

Il chantonna, tout en se penchant au-dessus de sa malle. Il en ressortit un pot en verre, contenant des petites bestioles ressemblant vaguement à des scrouts à pétard en version miniature. Il dévissa le couvercle et, prenant une poignée de bestioles, les jeta sur sa captive.

Hermione serrait les dents, s'attendant à ressentir de nouveau cette sensation inhumaine d'être dévorée vivante. Mais, à la place, elle ressentit comme d'agréables caresses, comme celles d'une mère envers son enfant ou de l'être aimé face à la détresse de sa moitié.

Lorsque cette sensation disparue, Tom releva à nouveau sa baguette. Mais cette fois Hermione se tenait prête. En un mouvement, elle attrapa la dague –que Tom avait posée sur la table de nuit- et se rua sur le jeune homme, enfonçant la lame au plus profond de sa chair.

Leurs corps étaient collés, enlacés. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Leurs regards se liaient. Elle lut dans ses yeux l'incompréhension et… l'amour ? Il lut dans les siens la culpabilité et…l'amour…

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues, sa main encerclant toujours avec force le manche de la dague. Elle regarda alors la blessure qu'elle lui avait faite et vit une mare rouge se former au niveau de l'estomac de Tom. Elle releva les yeux vers lui, surprise de découvrir un léger sourire ornant les douces lèvres du Serpentard.

-Je vais te soigner ! dit-elle avec force

Elle lâcha la dague, s'écarta davantage de Tom qui s'effondra alors sur elle, la plaquant sur le matelas. Heureusement que son corps était là pour écarter celui du Serpentard du matelas sinon la dague se serait enfoncer plus profondément. Prenant milles précautions, Elle plaça Tom sur le dos, l'allongeant sur le matelas et, malgré les protestations de ce dernier, ouvrit tous les livres à sa portée pour trouver un quelconque moyen de le sauver.

* * *

**Quoi? encore uen fin sadique? Noooooooooooooon!**

**Alors comment Hermione a aterri dans ce dortoit? Que se passe-t-il du côté de la Grande Salle? Va-t-elle réussir à sauver Tom!**

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE!**

**Enfin prochain épisode il y aura si nombreuses reviews il y a! **

**Je vous embrasse fort et vous remercit pour le nombre de reviews laissées au chapitre 25!**

**Jess**


	27. Union

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Bon, j'avais écrit ce chapitre juste après avoir posté l'autre et j'ai déjà écrit celui d'après!**

**Merci milles fois pour vos reviews, je suis plus que reconnaissante à chacun de mes revieweurs et croyez-moi, un jour, je prendrais le temps et le soin de tous vous remercier comme vous le méritez!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Au bout de quinze livres lus à une vitesse record, Hermione dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'avait aucun moyen de le soigner seule. Mais Tom lui avait précisé, au bout d'un silence interminable, qu'il avait verrouillé tout accès au dortoir avec un sort si puissant que même lui s'épuiserait de façon considérable en le retirant.

La jeune fille se releva et fixa le Serpentard. Le pommeau de la dague ressortait toujoursq de son ventre, une auréole rouge l'entourant. Le front de Tom dégoulinait de sueur et son regard mi-clos, sa peau encore plus pâle à chaque instant et son râle douloureux finirent de terroriser la Gryffondor.

Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, retirant son pull. Elle était en débardeur et jean, prête à intervenir :

-Tom, appela-t-elle avec douceur, je vais devoir y aller à la manière Moldu.

Il ne réagit même pas, ses lèvres ne remuant qu'au rythme se son souffle. Tremblante, Hermione prit appui sur ses genoux. Elle empoigna la partie visible de l'arme blanche et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Un jet de sang jaillit, arrachant un véritable hurlement de douleur au blessé. Pleurant, sa vue troublée, la Gryffondor prit rapidement son pull et l'appuya fortement contre l'hémorragie.

Elle attrapa la baguette de Tom et, visant la blessure, prononça un sort de bandage. Le vert et argent étouffa un cri et sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience :

-Non ! s'écria Hermione en le secouant, reste avec moi, je t'en supplie !

Mais c'était plus fort que lui et son visage retomba mollement sur l'oreiller. Hermione, sanglotante, se releva, l'enveloppa d'une couverture et, se recroquevillant contre un mur, elle laissa exprimer sa peine. Son cœur se déchirait, émiettant son âme.

Puis, à bout de force, elle s'endormit. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'eut aucune idée du temps qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de Morphée. Les dortoirs se situant en sous-sol, aucune indication extérieure pouvait l'aider.

Elle détendit ses muscles endoloris, s'étirant avec félinité. Puis, lentement, elle s'approcha de Tom. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme régulier, certes faible, mais au moins il respirait. Elle prit sa baguette et fit apparaître de l'eau chaude. Trempant un tissu dedans, elle l'étala sur le front glacé du jeune homme.

Il remua légèrement, une légère grimace infantile déformant ses traits. Le trouvant craquant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle réitéra le soin, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard reprenne un peu conscience.

-Hermione ! appela-t-il d'une voix éraillée

-Chut… murmura-t-elle, ne t'épuise pas inutilement…

Il attrapa son bras d'un mouvement un peu brusque :

-Je vais mieux, certifia-t-il, N'oublie pas quel sang coule dans mes veines…

Elle l'interrogea du regard puis, d'un sort, retira le bandage. Elle put effectivement constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa blessure. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, Tom l'empoigna par le bras et la tira vers lui. En un instant, il la coinça entre lui et le matelas.

Le cœur de la jeune captive se mit à battre à tout rompre. Que comptait-il faire ? La tuer ? Elle aurait dû davantage se méfier ! Se traitant d'idiote, elle ne remarqua même pas le sourire franc que lui offrait Tom, amusé par le combat d'opinion qui transparaissait dans les yeux de la Gryffondor. Il lui prit alors le menton, l'obligeant à croiser son regard :

-M'aimes-tu ? demanda-t-il simplement

Elle le regarda, interloquée. Mais une chose était sûre : elle devait lui répondre le plus franchement possible.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle

Il l'écrasa un peu plus de son poids puis, à la fois délicatement et passionnément, pris possession des lèvres de la jeune fille. Ne comprenant pas très bien le pourquoi de la situation, Hermione tenta de le repousser. Mais, très vite, Tom lui pris les poignets et, les emprisonnant, avec fermeté, il les immobilisa.

Hermione cessa alors de combattre. Elle répondit au baiser, mouvant son corps sous celui du jeune homme, son désir prenant le dessus sur sa raison. Elle l'aimait, le désirait et le haïssait pour cela. Parce qu'en ces instants, elle croyait tant en sa rédemption qu'elle en oubliait qu'elle se donnait au Diable.

Au fur et à mesure que les questions s'éloignaient, leurs corps trouvaient des réponses aux méandres de leur passion. Leur échange était quasi sauvage. Ils arrachèrent pratiquement les vêtements de l'autre, leurs corps se marquant de griffures, suçons et parfois de bleus.

Ils inversaient sans cesse le rôle dominant, comme si la danse de leur corps suffirait à éteindre le feu qui les consumait. Il la pénétra avec violence, lui faisant pousser un cri qui était tout sauf du plaisir. En réponse, elle le mordit au niveau de l'épaule, lui arrachant un grognement roque, douleur maîtrisée.

Pourtant ils s'habituèrent vite à cette bestialité et, très vite, en éprouvèrent un besoin sans pareils. Aucun des deux n'avait rencontré amant plus complémentaire à sa douleur, à son cri de rage. Lorsque épuisés et satisfaits, ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs corps en sueur frissonnèrent du contrecoup. Ils étaient tous deux conscients qu'ils venaient de vivre une expérience unique, bien au-delà de toutes espérances jamais portée envers un tel acte.

Tremblants, ils échangèrent un autre baiser, plus tendre cette fois, amoureux. Tom s'étendit sur le matelas et colla à lui le corps d'Hermione, caressant inlassablement sa peau douce. Elle rabattit la couverture sur eux puis ferma les yeux, savourant cette douceur inattendue.

Leurs deux corps nus et enlacés se parlaient, se comprenaient, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé. Ils ne s'endormirent pas, écoutant simplement la respiration de l'autre et le crépitement de la torche qui se consumait. A l'image de leur raison…

* * *

_Alors? Réactions?_

_Qu'en pensez-vous? Dites moi tout! Je vous en prie, c'est très important pour moi!_

_A dans une semaine!_

_Gros Bisous_

_Jess_


	28. Arrestations

**_Bonjour tout le monde!_**

**_J'attendais d'avoir un chapitre d'avance sur le forum officiel pour vous poster celui-ci!_**

**_je vous annonce qu'après ce chapitre, il n'en reste que trois dont un écrit et incluant l'épilogue! Autrement dit je n'ai plus que le denrier chapitre à écrire et l'épilogue!_**

**_Je vous retrouve après le chap!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

-Tom je t'en prie ! Essaye au moins !

L'interpellé s'étira en baillant, feignant ne pas avoir entendu la requête de la jeune fille ! Celle-ci fit une moue agacée puis, une lueur de malice traversa ses yeux chocolatés. Elle noua ses bras derrière la nuque du jeune homme, déposant de doux baisers sur la peau tendre et laiteuse de son cou.

-Hermione, haleta-t-il, arrête ça tout de suite, on a déjà mis un temps fou à se rhabiller…

Ils avaient en effet fait l'amour à plusieurs reprises avant d'avoir réussi à se rhabiller. Hermione voulait désormais sortir mais Tom s'y refusait, appréhendant ce qu'ils allaient y trouver :

-J'arrêterai que quand tu auras ouvert cette porte…

Il la saisit par la taille, la soulevant du sol pour la plaquer contre un mur. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, le regardant avec désir :

-Qui t'as dit que je voulais que tu arrêtes ? demanda-t-il suavement

Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches, puis sur la poitrine de la Gryffondor, lui arrachant des gémissements qu'il étouffa sous un baiser passionné. Elle commença à lui retirer son jean quand de violents coups furent frappés à la porte du dortoir. Hermione apposa ses mains sur le torse de Tom, tentant de séparer leurs corps.

-Tom, quelqu'un essaye d'entrer !

Il n'arrêta pas pour autant ses assauts, continuant de dévorer le cou de son amante.

-Ils ne peuvent pas entrer, précisa-t-il, le sort est trop puissant…

Pourtant les coups de sommation ne cessèrent pas, bien au contraire. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter : en fait, elle n'avait pas tant envie que ça de voir les autres. Si c'était le parti de Grindelwald, ils allaient tenter de la tuer pour ce qu'elle avait projeté dans la Grande Salle. Si c'était le parti de Dumbledor, ils allaient arrêter Tom, et peut-être même elle pour avoir enfreint les lois espace-temps.

Non, à vrai dire, elle était bien dans les bras de Tom, ne se nourrissant que de son amour, de son corps et de son souffle. Elle l'embrassa passionnément, tentant de faire taire ses inquiétudes. Mais une voix tonitruantes vint s'ajouter aux cognements :

-Tom, c'est Dumbledor ! Veuillez retirer ce sort ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de faire voler le mur en éclat !

Tom grogna, s'écarta d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau toucher le sol. A peine leurs regards se croisèrent que l'inquiétude les gagna. Tom se reprit et, entremêlant ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione, L'emmena à l'opposé de la chambre. De quelques sorts, il renversa les lits et les plaça de façon à former une protection. Il s'allongea derrière, gardant sa baguette dans une main et tenant Hermione de l'autre.

-Tom, murmura celle-ci, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Il la regarda, légèrement perdu :

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Nous rendre, j'imagine…

Les yeux de la Gryffondor se mirent à briller puis, n'y tenant plus, elle se blottit dans les bras du Serpentard, consciente que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle y était autorisée. Ils entendirent et sentirent alors les murs trembler puis, au comble du supportable, le mur contre lequel ils s'embrassaient quelque temps plus tôt, vola en éclats.

Des débris volèrent, les lits renversés protégeant le jeune couple. Hermione s'accrochait avec angoisse à la chemise de Tom. Elle était décidée à ce que personne ne l'en sépare. Il était son oxygène, sa seule raison de vivre. Peu importe ce qui suivrait, elle resterait à ses côtés.

Dumbledor ne cacha pas son étonnement en rentrant dans le dortoir des Serpentard de septième année. Des Aurors entrèrent à sa suite et, en un instant, ils débusquèrent les deux adolescents, leur passant les liens magiques.

-Attendez ! intervint Dumbledor , pourquoi arrêtez-vous Miss Granger ? Elle nous a prévenu d'un grand danger !

Jeff Lupin, chef des Aurors regarda Albus avec lassitude :

-Elle a enfreint les lois espace temps et le fait que nous venons de les trouver enlacer prouve bien qu'elle a pactisé avec l'ennemi…

Il tenta de passer à côté du futur Directeur mais ce dernier l'arrêta d'un geste :

-Cela ne prouve rien et vous le savez…

Baissant la voix, l'air encore plus las, Lupin lui répondit :

-Je sais que vous voulez la protéger Albus, et je le comprends tout à fait. Mais la loi reste la loi. Et même si leur position ne prouvait rien, ça sent l'homme ici, les traces seront aisément dépistables…

Voyant bien que son combat ne le mènerait nulle part dans l'immédiat, Albus laissa les Aurors achever leur tâche. Lorsque Tom, dans un état de rage hors du commun, avait emmené Hermione avec lui, Albus avait craint pour la jeune Granger. Les forces de l'ordre étaient alors intervenues quelques minutes plus tard et, ensemble, ils avaient ratissé le château.

Le professeur de Métamorphose ne s'était pas attendu à les retrouver si unis mais il s'attendait encore moins à ce qu'on arrête Miss Granger. C'était une erreur. Erreur qu'il avait produite et qu'il était temps qu'il répare…

Sortant du dortoir après avoir tout remis en ordre, il regagna la Grande Salle où tous les partisans de Grindelwald avaient été maîtrisés et où la Résistance attendait. D'un pas alerte, Albus se dirigea vers Minerva, lui empoignant le bras et l'entraînant dans un coin reculé de la salle, il lui murmura :

-Je sais qu'elle t'a parlé de son voyage dans le temps et malheureusement, à notre époque, elle est condamnée. Il va falloir que tu m'aides, nous devons la renvoyer dans son temps…

* * *

**_Alors? Vous avez aimé? Detesté? Dites-moi tout!_**

**_Je tenais tout personnelement vous remercier pour le noùmbre de reviews que j'ai eu et surotut pour leur contenu qui fut à chaque une bouffée de pur bonheur! Merci énormément! N'hésitez pas à réitérer, j'adore ça! Lol!_**

**_Gros Bisous, au prochain chap (ce qui en saurait tarder!)!_**

**_Jess_**


	29. Solutions

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**j'attendais d'avoir au moins dix reviews pour poster l'avant-dernier chapitre alors le voici:-D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione, le dos contre le mur, divaguait sur le sol de sa cellule. Les Détraqueurs semblaient avoir élu domicile devant sa porte depuis son arrivée. A force de souffrance, elle en perdait l'esprit, impossible pour elle de faire le point. Elle ne distinguait plus le souvenir du réel, la souffrance du discernement.

Elle se sentait secouée mais ignorait si c'était encore une illusion ou tout simplement une nouvelle nausée. On la secoua plus fort, tout tourna avant de s'éteindre. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut un tel effort qu'elle était persuadée que ce serait le dernier. Une lumière éclairait sa cellule et elle sentait la chaleur d'un corps à ses côtés.

-Tom ? appela-t-elle

-Non Miss Granger, répondit une voix rauque, c'est le professeur Dumbledor. J'ai cru pendant un instant vous avoir perdu…

« Si seulement… » pensa-t-elle aussitôt.

-Je vais vous sortir de là, Miss Granger. Mais il me faut votre aide. Reprenez vos esprits.

Il lui fit boire une potion au goût de citron qui fit grimacer la jeune fille par son acidité. Puis, petit à petit, tout devint plus clair. Elle était allongée sur ce qui lui servait de lit, Dumbledor était assis sur le rebord, près d'elle et Minerva était, sanglotante, contre le mur du fond.

-Professeur, appela Hermione d'une voix éraillée, je n'ai rien fait professeur… Je vous en supplie… ne les laissez plus m'approcher…

Elle se mit à pleurer en désignant, tremblante, les Détraqueurs qui se tenaient pourtant à une distance raisonnable de la jeune femme. Dumbledor la regarda avec un mélange de douleur et de compassion. Puis il se leva et, de sa robe, retira le triangle de pierre de la Reine Mab.

-Miss Granger, c'est votre seul moyen de vous évader, retournez à votre époque… seule…

Ce fut comme si une main de glace lui enserrait le cœur.

-Seule… répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche, mais je ne peux pas… Tom…

-Monsieur Jedusor, l'interrompit Dumbledor, est condamné à mort. Il sera exécuté dès l'aube. Son cas ne fait plus de doutes. Mais vous, vous pouvez encore vous en sortir…

Hermione se releva, arpentant la cellule malgré la faiblesse qui atrophiait ses muscles. Condamné à mort… Pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas encore commis… Quoique Mimi Geignarde… Son père… Il avait déjà du sang sur les mains.

-Il peut changer ! s'écria-t-elle, laissez-moi être auprès de lui ! Il changera, je m'en porte garante !

-Miss Granger, raisonna le futur Directeur, vous ne semblez pas saisir votre position. Il s'en faut de peu pour que, vous aussi, vous soyez condamnée à mort. Votre garantie n'apporte à rien, si ce n'est du mépris de la part des juges. Retournez chez vous !

-Ce n'est plus chez moi ! hurla-t-elle, je n'ai plus ma place là-bas ! Et ça, vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! Ma place est ici à présent et si je dois en mourir, j'en mourrai la tête haute !

Elle prit violement le triangle et l'abattit à terre avec une force inouïe. La pierre se brisa, les fragments volant en éclats partout dans la cellule. Dumbledor soupira, contrarié. Minerva pleura de plus belle mais ne dit rien. Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce, uniquement rythmé par les larmes de la préfète en chef.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? dit soudain Albus, je ne peux sauver Tom et vous sortir de là me semble improbable maintenant que vous avez détruit votre dernière chance. Vous vous entêtez à croire en la rédemption du dernier descendant de Serpentard. Mais le sang magique qui coule dans ses veines est un véritable poison. Croyez-moi, vous courrez à votre propre perte…

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Pour la seconde fois dans la vie de la jeune fille, la solution à une situation désespérée lui vint d'Albus Dumbledor. Elle le regarda, ses yeux brillant d'un espoir nouveau, d'une force nouvelle :

-Il y a une autre solution ! s'exclama-t-elle, vous dites que son sang magique l'empoisonne ! Alors retirez-lui !

Minerva hoqueta, Dumbledor la regarda en fronçant les sourcils :

-Tu veux dire, souffla Minerva, qu'il devienne Cracmol…

-Pas exactement, disons plutôt Moldu. Cracmol signifierait qu'il y a beaucoup de chances qu'il ait des enfants sorciers à qui il pourrait transmettre son savoir. Mais étant Moldu, ces chances se réduisent considérablement. Et puis, s'il est envoyé loin de toutes communautés magiques et que ses relations sont contrôlées, le ministère n'aura plus à s'en faire…

Ses deux interlocuteurs ne réagirent pas de suite, semblant mesurer els aproles de la jeune femme.

-Mais, et toi ? questionna Minerva

-Je suis de parents Moldus, expliqua Hermione, alors devenir une Moldu ne me dérangera pas… Ainsi, je pourrai aider Tom… Enfin s'il voudra de moi dans sa vie…

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt au possible rejet du jeune homme. Mais Minerva vint la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle :

-Bien sûr qu'il voudra de toi. Ce garçon est fou de toi… Albus ? appela-t-elle, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle s'écarta d'Hermione et toutes deux regardèrent leur aîné, attendant son avis.

-Brillant, murmura-t-il, tout simplement brillant. Je ne doute pas un seul instant que le ministère va accepter. Cependant, on va dire que l'idée vient de moi car, si Tom apprend que l'idée vient de toi Hermione, il risque de t'en vouloir à vie. La magie est trop importante pour lui…

Hermione acquiesça, trop heureuse du futur qui se profilait pour objecter. Ça allait être dur, voir invivable mais elle savait, au fond d'elle, que tant que Tom et elle resteraient ensemble, ils s'en sortiraient. Elle avait cette conviction… Et s'y accrochait fermement !

* * *

**Tadaaaaaam! ça vous a plu? Je l'espère de tout coeur car comme ça, vous irez dire bonjour au petit bonhomme bleu en bas à gauche et il viendra me rapporter tout pleins de commentaires plus fantastiques les uns que les autres!**

**_Autre chose! Je profite de ce chapitre pour vous passer un message qui n'a aucun rapport (logique!) :_**

**_LES FILLES FAITES ATTENTION! AUJOURD'HUI UNE TRES BONNE AMIE A MOI A ETE VICTIME D'UNE AGRESSION SEXUELLE ET J'AI MOI MEME ETE VICTIME D'UNE EXHIBITION SEXUELLE! CA N'ARRIVE PAS QU'AUX AUTRES!_**

**_Je ne dis aps ça pour me faire plaindre, croyez moi, je préférerai ne même pas en voir trace dans les reviews, ça a déjà été suffisament difficil de porter plainte! Seulement il est essentiel que tout le monde prenne conscience du danger qu'on encourt si facilement! Alors, je vous en prie, FAITE ATTENTION!_**

**Voilà, je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**

**Bisous**

**Jess**


	30. Un nouveau départ

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Voici le trentième et ultime chapitre! Je vous le poste car j'ai enfin trouvé ce que j'allai mettre dans l'épilogue et, autant vous prévenir, personne ne s'attends à ce que je vais mettre!**

**En attendant, enjoy!**

* * *

Tom se débattait, en vain. D'un sort, ils réussirent à le fixer sur une planche, droit devant la Commission de régulation magique. Ils le toisaient tous avec un mépris non dissimulé. Malgré le sort particulièrement puissant de collage, Tom ne perdait pas espoir et luttait sans relâche, faisant vibrer ses veines de magie noire. Mais rien n'y fit et, imperturbable, le Mage président de la commission énonça la sentence :

-En vue de vos activités présentes et futures et après un mois d'enfermement à la prison d'Azkaban, le détenu Tom Elvis Jedusor se verra retirer tous pouvoir magique, le réduisant à l'état de simple Moldu. Veuillez procéder.

Trois sorciers s'avancèrent, baguettes pointées sur le détenu qui, d'un regard noir, les défiait d'accomplir le verdict. Mais les trois hommes étaient indifférents aux sommations silencieuses du jeune homme et, en un instant, lui jetèrent un sort argenté qui se décomposa pour traverser le dernier descendant de Serpentard comme des épées.

Le sort de collage fut alors annulé et Tom fit un pas en avant, le son résonnant dans le tribunal silencieux d'appréhension.

-Apportez-lui une baguette, ordonna le Mage

Une petite sorcière replète entra alors avec, en main, la baguette de Tom. Ce dernier lui arracha pratiquement des mains et, d'un geste sec, la pointa sur la Mage à qui il lança le sortilège Endoloris.

Du moins il essaya. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Puis sans s'arrêter pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à qu'il comprenne. Comme son père qu'il avait tant détesté, il en état réduit à l'état de pathétique Moldu.

-Tuez-moi ! cria-t-il, tuez-moi si vous en avez le cran. Parce que c'est bien ça votre problème ! Vous n'avez pas les tripes d'aller au bout de vos idées !

Deux des sorciers qui lui avaient jeté le sort s'approchèrent pour le maîtriser. Cependant, plus on essayait de retenir la raison du jeune Jedusor, plus celle-ci semblait lui échapper.

-JE VOUS MAUDIS ! hurla-t-il, TOUS ! VOUS VENEZ DE PURGER LE DERNIER SANG DE SERPENTARD, VOUS LE PAYEREZ DE VOTRE SANG SALE ET IMPUR !

L'un des membres du jury cilla ce qui fit rire Tom de façon totalement démente ! Un sort de silence lui fut lancé et il finit par s'asseoir docilement non sans qu'on lui pointe cinq baguettes droit sur la tempe.

-Faite entrer le second accusé !

Hermione angoissait dans le couloir. Elle avait entendu la réaction de Tom et espérait sincèrement qu'il se ferait à son nouvel état. Elle se sentait d'une part coupable de ne pas les avoir laissé le tuer. Peut-être se considérait-il déjà comme mort. Et c'était pire.

On la fit entrer dans la salle d'audience. Elle croisa les yeux de Tom qui avaient perdu de leur pétillement. Elle lui fit un sourire faible mais son regard brillait de douleur. Ils énoncèrent les chefs d'accusation suivis de la sentence.

Hermione s'installa contre la planche et les trois sorciers pointèrent leurs baguettes sur elle. Fermant les yeux, elle sentit comme des lames la transpercer de toutes parts. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, un grand désespoir l'envahit. Une partie d'elle-même venait de partir, certainement la meilleure. Elle se sentait affreusement banale, sans goût ni couleur.

On lui tendit une baguette qu'elle prit en tremblant. Elle tenta un simple sortilège de lévitation… qui échoua. Prise de convulsions incontrôlables, elle s'effondra au sol en pleurant. Toutes ces années à se battre pour s'imposer dans un monde qui lui avait été étranger les premières onze années de sa vie et la voilà réduite à… rien…

-Miss Hermione Jane Granger et Monsieur Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous êtes condamnés à vivre dans un village d'une campagne anglaise éloignée de toutes magies. Un domaine vous y appartient, vous vivrez coupés du reste de la population, ne vous nourrissant que de ce que votre domaine produira. Une barrière magique a été édifiée tout autour, vous empêchant d'en sortir. Albus Dumbledor lui-même s'est proposé de venir vous voir une fois par mois pour contrôler vos faits et gestes.

La Commissions se leva :

-Le portoloin s'active dans une demi-heure. Le Jury a rendu un verdict irréversible. Faites vos adieux au monde magique.

Ils sortirent un par un, ne laissant bientôt que les deux condamnés dans la salle où des gardes étaient postés à chaque issue, à l'extérieur. Hermione pleurait toujours, incapable de se faire à l'idée que tout était fini. Tout ce que la magie lui avait apporté venait de lui être retiré en un temps si court que ça en était risible.

-Hermione ? appela Tom

Ils lui avaient retiré le sort de silence en partant. Hermione releva les yeux puis, titubant, vint s'asseoir aux côtés du garçon pour lequel elle vivait tout ça.

-Tu as été à l'origine des plus grandes blessures de ma vie, murmura-t-elle, tu m'as fait perdre le goût de vivre, m'a fait remonter le temps et maintenant, tu me retires ma magie.

Il la regarda, blessé. Il savait très bien tout ce qu'elle venait de dire mais ça le rongeait tellement qu'il avait espéré ne jamais l'entendre formulé à haute voix.

-Hermione, souffla-t-il, je sais que tu dois certainement m'en vouloir et, crois-moi, je le comprends mais…

-Non Tom ! l'interrompit-elle sèchement, tu ne comprends pas et ne comprendras certainement jamais. De même que je ne comprends pas pourquoi je t'aime autant et pourquoi je rêve qu'on ait une famille dans cette maison…

Elle s'était relevée et lui avait hurlé les derniers mots, le souffle court, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Tom se leva à son tour et, tendrement, la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne chercha même pas à lutter, se laissant simplement aller contre la chaleur de l'homme qui abritait son âme sœur.

-Je me ferai pardonner jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, avoua-t-il à voix basse, l'on vient de me retirer ce que je croyais être le plus important dans ma vie mais ma magie, Hermione, c'est toi…

Elle s'écarta, cherchant dans ses yeux les traces d'un mensonge. Mais elle n'y vit rien qu'une profonde sincérité et un sincère désir de rédemption. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et emprisonna doucement ses lèvres. Puis, s'écartant de nouveau, elle le regarda avec un petit sourire coupable :

-Je veux au moins cinq enfant, marmonna-t-elle

Il rit franchement puis, la prenant dans ses bras, l'embrassa partout sur le visage :

-Je t'aime ma belle Gryffondor, souffla-t-il, mais je t'en prie, ne me quitte jamais…

Elle le regarda, un sourcil relevé d'un sceptique :

-Toi tu as trop peur de te retrouver seul sans pouvoirs magiques !

Il lui fit un sourire mais qui sonnait faux. Il se rassit puis se prit la tête entre les mains. Il fit alors quelque chose qu'Hermione ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné : il pleura. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, entremêla ses doigts aux siens d'une main et, de l'autre, lui massa tendrement le dos.

-Tout ira bien, promit-elle, on s'en sortira et on leur montrera de quoi on est capable. Tant qu'on reste l'un avec l'autre, c'est ce qui compte.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, et se rendit compte qu'il ne leur restait qu'une minute avant que le portoloin ne s'active. Elle alla prendre la petite statuette en porcelaine représentant un ange et s'agenouillant devant Tom, le lui présenta. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, apparemment hésitant :

-Notre porte vers un monde meilleur, déclara Hermione avec un rire, le nôtre…

Lui souriant, Tom tendit la main. Il toucha alors le portoloin et, à peine sa main frôla l'objet qu'une sensation familière au niveau du nombril l'entraîna loin du tribunal. Ils atterrirent devant une vieille bâtisse ayant légèrement des allures de manoir. Il tombait en ruines mais, aucun doute qu'une fois rebâtit, ça allait être splendide. Ils entrèrent pour remarquer que l'intérieur était encore plus délabré que ne le laissait présager l'extérieur.

-Va y avoir du travail ! s'exclama Hermione en posant la statuette sur un des seul meuble en état du hall d'entrée.

Tom passa derrière elle, glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Soupirant, Hermione se laissa tomber en arrière, s'accotant au torse de son amant.

-Et sans magie ! précisa celui-ci

Il y avait une note d'amusement dans sa voix ce qui étonna Hermione. Elle se retourna, toujours encerclée de deux bras puissants et put admirer le magnifique sourire que lui offrit Tom.

-Au moins, dit-il, on pourra vraiment être fiers de cette maison lorsqu'elle sera finie !

Elle savait qu'il n'était pas sincère que, tout comme elle, il ressentait ce vide, ce désespoir immense. Mais elle louait l'effort et, avec un air soudain mutin, elle se mit à dessiner des cercles sur le torse du jeune homme :

-Tu sais que quand un couple emménage dans une nouvelle maison, la tradition veut qu'ils fassent l'amour dans chaque pièce ?

Tom jeta un regard critique à la maison en question puis, avec une grimace à la fois de dégoût et d'amusement, reporta son attention sur Hermione :

-T'es sûre de ton coup là ?

Elle se rapprocha, son corps bougeant lascivement contre celui de Tom :

-Tout à fait sûre ! souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque

Elle l'embrassa avec passion, le laissant hagard :

-Comment je suis censé résister au juste ?

Elle rit puis, bougeant de nouveau de façon suggestive, l'embrassa dans le cou :

-Je te conseil de ne pas résister, ça pourrait être pire ! prévint-elle

-Dans ce cas… !

Il l'entraîna alors dans la première pièce qui s'avérait être un salon ! Mais ce que ne savait pas encore le jeune couple c'est que le manoir comportait près de deux cent vingt pièces ainsi qu'un jardin aussi grand que le parc de Poudlard…

* * *

**auteur morte de rire parce qu'elle sait comment tout cela va finir! loool**

**Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?**

**Faut tout dire au Monsieur Review parce qu'en ce moment, il a besoind e travail le apuvre! Vous savez, il travaillait pour le père noël avant, il s'occupait des commandes des gosses et tout mais le pauvre a été congédié parce qu'il était un peu trop enthousiaste!**

**Mais moi j'aime les gens enthousiastes, la preuve, jpars dans un gros délire là, sans même réussir à m'arrêter! mdr!**

**Bref, je veux tout pleins de reviews parce que j'aime pas voir Mr Review tout triste! Et si vous verriez ses yeux tout humides lorsqu'il me dit qu'on l'a pas sollicité, vous seriez du même avis que moi!**

**Gros Bisous, Ayez un coeur en cette veille de Noël!**

**Jess**


	31. Epilogue

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

_Comment allez-vous? _

_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous un Noyeux Joel et/ou un Happy Hanoucca!_

_Ensuite, je tiens à vous dire que voici la fin de ma fic qui, je l'espère, vous plaira car elle m'a pris beaucoup de temps!_

_En tout cas, soyez francs, je compte sur vous!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

-Bonne nuit maman !

-Bonne nuit mon ange !

Elle se pencha et embrassa son fils sur le front. Elle le borda et souffla la bougie qui faisait veilleuse. Sortant à pas de loup, elle prit la direction de sa propre chambre.

-Hermione ?

L'interpellée se retourna au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte. Personne. Elle n'avait pas reconnue la voix et pourtant, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part.

-Hermione ?

Cela venait du rez-de-chaussée. Se mouvant sans bruits malgré ses huit mois de grossesse, la jeune Mrs Jedusor descendit les marches avec précautions. Le hall d'entrée était vide. Elle avait couché ses trois enfants et savait que Tom dormait depuis un moment déjà, épuisé par sa journée de labeur. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

-Hermione ?

Elle tourna sur elle-même mais rien ne lui apparaissait. Son cœur cognait avec une force inouïe, ses muscles se tétanisaient, un frisson glacé la parcourant de toutes parts.

-Qui… Qui est là ? appela-t-elle en tremblant

Personne ne lui répondit. Elle fit un pas de plus en avant, incapable de se résigner à remonter les marches. Ce serait tourner le dos à l'inconnu et ça, elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle réitéra sa question mais aucune réponse ne faisait écho. La grande porte d'entrée s'ouvrit alors dans un grand fracas, une bourrasque glacée envahissant la jeune femme.

Elle poussa un hurlement, plaçant ses mains devant elle pour se protéger de cette force qui la poussait en arrière. Elle sentit son être entier s'agiter de convulsions avant qu'elle ne tombe, inerte, sur le sol. A peine son corps eut-il percuté la surface dure et froide du carrelage que le vent cessa et que les portes se refermèrent.

Dans son inconscience, Hermione se mit à penser à un tas d'éléments. De petites choses sans importances qui, pourtant, l'interloquaient désormais. Lorsqu'elle avait vécu la Grande Bataille, Voldemort n'avait pas voulu la tuer. Alors pourquoi dans les souvenirs qu'elle a montré à tout le monde, le mage noir n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à pointer sa baguette sur elle ?

Autre élément. Comment se faisait-il que la Commission ait accepté aussi facilement la requête d'Hermione pour qu'ils deviennent Moldu et que Tom n'en ait jamais voulu à Dumbledor ? Qu'il n'ait jamais sut que l'idée venait d'elle ? Qu'il guérisse aussi vite lorsqu'elle lui avait planté le couteau ?

Les questions se succédèrent en une valse particulièrement rapide qui lui souleva le cœur. Hermione rouvrit alors les yeux, non pas dans sa maison, mais dans une cave. Ses poignets étaient attachés au plafond, son corps étant suspendu dans le vide. Sa tête avait beau contenir une migraine insoutenable, elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre sa situation. Elle n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans mais dix-sept, depuis peu. Elle n'avait jamais vécu la Grande Bataille pour la simple et bonne raison que celle-ci n'avait pas eu lieu.

Elle n'aimait pas Tom, mais Ron. Même si ce dernier l'ignorait encore. Dumbledor ne pouvait pas lui être venu en aide puisqu'il était mort à la fin de la sixième année. Les détails lui revinrent alors : le mariage de Bill et Fleur, leur arrivée à Godric's Hollow, le piège des Mangemorts, Malefoy qui la capture…

Elle tourna la tête pour évaluer les lieux et vit Draco Malefoy, endormit sur une chaise, sa baguette lui échappant des mains. Il lui avait lancé un sortilège d'illusion… mais dans quel but ? En tous cas, le fait qu'il se soit endormi a rompu le sortilège et Hermione en avait assez des questions, elle voulait des réponses !

-Malefoy ! appela-t-elle, Malefoy !

Le jeune qui ronflait paisiblement eut un sursaut puis bondit sur ses pied en un bond spectaculaire, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, à l'affût de son adversaire. Hermione en aurait rit si sa situation n'était pas aussi critique.

-Je suis là ! précisa-t-elle

Il tourna vers elle un air hagard, vite remplacé par de la panique. Il recula, ses yeux écarquillés posés sur la jeune fille. Il buta vite contre sa chaise, tombant à la renverse. Il s'assit alors au sol et, se recroquevillant, commença à pleurer. Hermione le regarda, désespérée. C'est alors qu'elle se remémora un élément :

-Draco ? tenta-t-elle, tu es amoureux de moi ?

Il releva des yeux baignés de larmes, l'air complètement perdu. Hermione décida de l'aider un peu :

-C'est toi qui m'a soumis au sortilège d'Illusion. La raison je l'ignore mais notre histoire… celle que tu m'as fait vivre… c'est parce que tu aurais voulu que ça arrive ?

Il se redressa, un air supérieur plaqué sur son visage. Il replaça ses mèches, essuya ses larmes et bomba le torse :

-Tu rêves, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Elle le fixa en haussant un sourcil. Attitude typiquement Malfoyienne. Elle ne releva même pas mais s'accrocha à son idée première qui était peut-être son seul ticket de sortie :

-Je peux t'aider ! souffla-t-elle

-M'aider ? s'exclama Malefoy avec un rire hautain, il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui as besoin d'aide !

-Ce n'est pas moi qui chiale comme une fillette de deux ans ! s'énerva Hermione

Il lui lança un regard noir et éleva sa baguette pour la pointer, droit sur la tempe de la jeune captive.

-Ne t'avise pas de jouer la maligne, Granger ! siffla-t-il dangereusement

Elle ferma les yeux pour rassembler ses esprits. S'emporter ne menait nulle part. Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et, d'une voix précipitée, elle confia :

-Je sais que tu es en mauvaise posture parce que ton père a raté le coup avec la prophétie et que tu as toi-même été incapable de tuer Dumbledor. De plus, je me doute bien que l'utilisation du sortilège d'illusion était censée me tirer des informations…

Elle guetta alors sa réaction, dans l'espoir d'avoir visé juste. Quand elle vit une grimace agacée déformer les traits du Serpentard, elle sut qu'elle était dans le mille.

-Or tu as échoué ici aussi, acheva-t-elle

-Bien, bien, que proposes-tu ?

Elle lui fit un sourire, consciente d'avoir remporté une partie de la victoire.

-Quelles informations me voulais-tu ?

Il la regarda avec scepticisme :

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire ne plus ?

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Dis-moi ce que tu voulais savoir et je te donne d'autres informations. Tu les rapportes à ton maître, il t'ordonne de me tuer et voilà notre porte de sortie !

-Je ne vois pas en quoi !

-Fais moi confiance !

-Et pourquoi donc ?

Elle hésita un instant et abaissa sa dernière carte :

-Parce que tu m'aimes et tu as bien vu que c'était réciproque…

Il recula, comme si elle lui avait planté une épée droit dans le cœur :

-Tu… Tu es pourtant partie…

Il baissa les yeux, lui cachant sa plus grande faiblesse : l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-La situation l'exigeait ! expliqua précipitamment Hermione, mais dans la réalité c'est différent. Je peux rester maintenant…

Il releva les yeux, réfléchissant à plein régime. Hermione, de son côté, sentait la victoire proche. Tout ce qu'elle espérait c'est que Malefoy ne la pousse pas plus à bout car elle n'avait pas eu le temps de consolider son mensonge. Amoureuse de Malefoy, et puis quoi encore ? Elle aimait Ron et ce depuis tant d'années qu'elle-même ne pouvait plus les compter !

-Bien… articula lentement Draco, il voulait savoir pour la prophétie…

Hermione le fixa, pas certaine de tout comprendre :

-Je cerne la fin mais pas les moyens… avoua-t-elle

Il la regarda, aucune émotion ne transparaissant sur son visage :

-On a d'abord essayé avec Potter en le torturant mais par un moyen qui nous échappe encore, il a disparu de sa cellule entre deux tortures. Alors on a tenté avec Weasley, toujours en torturant. Il était coriace, trop coriace. On a eut beau menacer, blesser, rien ne sortait de sa bouche, si ce n'est ton prénom…

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer d'une joie coupable mélangée à une appréhension sans nom. Elle se força pourtant à ne rien laisser transparaître, tant la suite du récit lui était cruciale.

-Ils l'ont laissé croupir dans une cellule, espérant que suite à la douleur de ses blessures non soignées, il souffrirait tant qu'il vous trahirait. Mais lui aussi a disparu.

La Gryffondor se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Mais les questions continuaient de se bousculer dans son esprit :

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir torturé ? Et à quoi rimait toute cette histoire avec Tom… euh je veux dire, Voldemort ?

Draco ne releva pas son erreur mais la regarda plutôt avec amusement :

-J'allai y venir ! Tu réfléchis trop ! Le fait est que la torture n'a pas marché sur tes amis, bien au contraire. C'est le manque de vigilance dans ce genre de procédure qui leur a permis de s'échapper. Alors si on ne peut pas vous enfermer physiquement, Rogue a eu comme idée de tenter de vous enfermer mentalement. Enfin, de t'enfermer, toi, puisque tes amis t'ont faussé compagnie.

Il prit son souffle, l'air beaucoup plus calme. Il était persuadé qu'il venait de semer de la haine dans le cœur d'Hermione envers St Potter et son lèche-botte de Weasley.

-Quant à l'histoire avec Jedusor… Il fallait trouver ton point faible. C'est le maître lui-même qui a eu l'idée de ce mélodrame. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, il possédait une beauté plutôt captivante. Le but était que tu sois isolée face à lui, d'où la mort de tes proches et le retour dans le temps. Il fallait que tu sois désarçonnée avec, pour seule préoccupation, le Mage Noir.

-Ingénieux, reconnu Hermione, vous m'avez mis dans un contexte où je n'avais plus rien a perdre, donc autant que je lâche mon secret. Voilà pourquoi il était si docile à mon contact. S'il ne devenait pas Mage Noir et que j'en avais l'assurance, je pouvais bien lui parler de la prophétie, ça ne m'engageait à rien… Il y a cependant une faille à ce plan…

-Laquelle ?

Hermione releva les yeux, de l'assurance dans le mensonge qu'elle proféra :

-Je ne sais rien à propos d'une quelconque prophétie !

Des applaudissements provinrent alors de l'entrée de la cellule… dans laquelle se tenait Voldemort lui-même. Plus il avançait, plus Draco reculait. L'ombre gagnait sur la lumière :

-Aussi lâche que ton père, siffla le mage noir, et tous comme lui, tu mérites d'être châtié : Avada Kedavra !

Un jet vert percuta la poitrine du jeune Malefoy dont le corps fit un tour complet avant de retomber, inerte, contre le sol. Hermione n'avait pas hurlé. A vrai dire, elle avait si violement mordu sa langue pour se retenir qu'elle sentit sans plus tarder un goût métallique envahir sa bouche.

Elle mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir détacher son regard de la masse inerte qu'était désormais Draco pour se rendre compte que Voldemort la fixait. Elle croisa ses yeux rouges juste avant qu'il ne la saisisse brutalement par le menton et l'embrasse avec force.

-Bienvenu parmi les tiens ma douce ! souffla-t-il au plus près de ses lèvres

Hermione cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait avec force. Elle était complètement perdue ! Le temps du baiser, elle avait été replongée dans le sortilège d'Illusion et avait eu l'impression d'embrasser Tom Elvis Jedusor, son époux… l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle croisa alors son regard rouge sang et sentit son cœur manquer un battement. S'insultant, jurant contre elle-même, elle se rendit compte qu'en fin de compte, que ce soit Tom ou Voldemort, elle avait le descendant de Serpentard dans le sang…

A peine eut-elle cette pensée que ses chaînes disparurent et elle tomba lamentablement sur le sol, aux pieds du Lord. Ce dernier se pencha vers elle et, le visage dénué d'émotion, lui souffla :

-Tu m'appartiens, Hermione, ce que tu as vécu, je l'ai aussi vécu…

Elle leva les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien :

-Si tu as vécu ce que j'ai vécu… Tu m'appartiens tout autant…

Il cilla et ses yeux formèrent alors deux fentes menaçantes. Il lui prit le poignet et la força à se relever. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, il colla son corps au sien et lui murmura :

-Je ne te dégoûte pas ? Tu n'es pas révulsée par ce que je suis devenu ?

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir, peser ses mots avant de lui répondre :

-J'ai appris à t'aimer malgré moi, malgré les autres, malgré ta magie… Bien sûr que les crimes qui entachent tes mains me dégoûtent mais l'époque dans laquelle tu m'as projeté ne t'était pas synonyme de blancheur non plus… Et pourtant je suis tombée amoureuse…

Elle libéra son poignet d'un coup sec et, avec lenteur, passa une main sur le visage du mage noir. Il recula en un premier temps puis, comme une bête apeurée, reprit place au creux de sa paume. Mais il gardait les yeux ouverts et le visage impassible.

Elle était belle, de grands yeux brillants d'un éclat de miel, de longs cheveux aux boucles dessinées, un corps à damné les saints, et une jeunesse qui s'ouvrait comme une rose du plus bel éclat. Oh il ne l'aimait pas ! Voldemort n'aimait personne.

Disons qu'il appréciait sa présence et qu'elle n'était pas de ces femmes à toujours réclamer l'attention. Pour le reste du Monde, elle fut déclarée morte. Ironie du sort : elle apportait la vie au sein des mangemorts. Jamais loin de Voldemort, elle était comme son ombre et pourtant oeuvrait pour la lumière.

Elle retenait les éclats de colère du Lord et le conseillait en justice. Elle était le bandeau de l'impartialité. En contre-partie, il la laissait l'aimer. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle aimait sans retour mais n'en demandait pas plus. Elle l'avait sondé mieux que personne, le connaissait mieux que quiconque et ça suffisait amplement à nourrir son cœur.

Lorsque, un an plus tard, il s'apprêtait à aller combattre contre Harry Potter, il vint la voir, la nuit d'avant, dans sa chambre. Sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé, elle sut. Ils firent l'amour comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait dans leur futur illusoire. Ils le firent avec le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et, à leur plus grand étonnement, ce fut de la tendresse qui en ressortit…

Il fut vaincu. A des kilomètres du champ de bataille, Hermione sentit son cœur se briser et se mit à pleurer autant que son corps le lui permettait. Deux jours plus tard, les Aurors débarquèrent dans sa chambre et, brisant les rangs, surgit un grand roux qu'elle se rappelait avoir aimé autrefois. Il courut vers elle, un large sourire lui éclairant le visage :

-Hermione ! s'écria-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, je savais que tu étais vivante ! Personne ne voulait me croire mais je le savais !

Elle ne répondit pas, sa peine lui enserrant la gorge. Il prit son silence pour le résultat d'une année de traumatisme. Par-dessus son épaule, apparut alors Harry qui, lorsqu'il la vit, écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire à son tour et de se précipiter vers elle.

A peine l'eut-il touché qu'Hermione se raidit, ses muscles dégoûtés par ce contact. Il était celui qui lui avait tout enlevé. Elle avait trouvé une paix, un équilibre et il lui avait tout arraché. Ron se retira de l'étreinte et Harry en profita pour chuchoter à la jeune fille :

-Tu dois certainement m'en vouloir, j'ai tué l'homme que tu aimais… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, nous avions nos indics ! Je suis le seul au courant, avec notre informateur, de ce qui te liait à Voldemort. Si nous l'avions dit à Ron, il serait venu tête baissée ici et toi comme moi savons qu'il n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps !

Elle croisa son regard émeraude et y lut une grande… compassion ? Elle eut alors le sentiment qu'il était le seul capable de la comprendre. Non pas qu'il savait ce que c'était de vivre cette situation, mais il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu et c'était amplement suffisant…

-Oh Harry ! s'écria-t-elle

Elle se jeta à son cou et serra fort le jeune homme contre elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être anesthésiée, comme incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit à nouveau, autant physiquement que mentalement. Alors elle le serra autant qu'elle put pour ressentir sa chaleur et sa rédemption. Il l'étreignit en retour et, dans un souffle près de l'oreille, lui dit :

-On va repartir à zéro Hermione, tout est fini…

Oui, tout était fini. Elle avait vécu deux vies auprès du même homme et devait en vivre une troisième sans lui… Alors oui, tout était fini… ou peut-être bien, qu'au contraire, tout commençait…

* * *

_Alors?_

_Je tenai à vous transmettre un message que j'ai écris pour mes lecteurs du site officiel mais qui est tout aussi valable pour vous. En effet, vous ne pouvez savoir quel bien ça me fait de recevoir vos reviews. Mais lisez plutôt :_

**Je ne sais pas quoi dire... **

Si ce n'est un grand merci! Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre.

Vous avez toujours été là pour moi, et pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment mérité. Vous m'avez donné confiance en moi, m'avez appris à me nourrir de ma passion.

En clair, vous m'avez appris à vivre. Je vous serai à jamais reconnaissante et je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à vraiment vous exprimer ma reconnaissance comme il se doit. Pourtant elle est là, présente derrière chaque mot que j'écris, derrière chaque phrase que j'imagine, derrière chaque pas qui me fait avancer.

Qu'ajouter?

Rien. iL n'y a rien à ajouter. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, mais tout à ressentir.

Merci

Chaque souffle, chaque mot que je produis vous ont été dédiés, le sont encore et le seront toujours...

_Voilà, je trouvai important de vous le transmettre._

_Cette fic s'achève mais il est vraiment vitale pour moi que notre collaboration continue! Ah ui, et j'oubliai! N'oublions pas Mr Review, l'altruiste du père noël! Lool!_

_Gros Bisoussss_

_Jess_


	32. Notebis

Bonsoir à tous!

Je suis au travail là mais bon, on s'en fout! Ce n'est pas comme si s'endormir devant un ordi en prétextant travailler (pitié que mon patron ne connaisse pas ce site) était plus important que vous parler!

Donc me voilà avec une nouvelle note!! (Bouhou… je voulais poster un chapitre moi!)

Suite aux trois menaces de suicides (non mais vous êtes tarés ou quoi??), les je-ne-sais-plus-combien menaces de meurtre (le Panama c'est cool comme exil ou pas? Y'a Michael Scoffield là-bas, ça ne peut qu'être bien) et les soutient (ah quand même), je vous annonce que NON, JE N'ABANDONNE PAS MES FICS!!

Oui, oui, je sais, des années que je vous saoule sur ce site mais non, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi comme ça, je suis du genre tenace! Comment ça vous êtes plus nombreux? Hum… Ok…

Bon, avant que ce travail de ne me grille complètement la cervelle, je vous annonce que dans la soirée au plus tôt ou, demain soir au plus tard, seront écrit les nouveaux chapitres de Une Etoile ne s'éteint pas et de Par Peur de nous découvrir!

(Mais où est-ce que je vais chercher des titres (fics?) aussi pourri(e)s???)

Donc voilà, tout ça pour dire que tout les masos qui veulent une suite vont avoir leur coup de fouet d'ici peu :-D

Je vous embrasse fort

Jessica

Ps: Tous les lecteurs qui me laissent leur adresse dans les reviews, sachez que je vous écrirai avec le plus grand plaisir mais fanfiction coupe les adresses donc il me manque parfois le début, parfois la fin! Je vais (ce soir normalement) créer une adresse msn spécialement pour vous (bah oui, parce que je vous aime moi :-D), je vous la communiquerai avec mes new chapitre, et la mettrait dans ma bio


	33. note d'auteur

Bonjour à tous!

Comment allez-vous depuis le temps?

Alors non, pas de nouveau chapitre cette fois-ci (peut être bien prochainement ceci dit) mais une requête!

Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, ça fait plus de dix ans que j'écris des fanfics sur HP! Or, depuis deux ans, c'est un tout autre univers qui fait glisser ma plume : le mien!

J'ai, en effet, écrit un livre avec mes personnages à moi et tout et tout^^

Alors voilà, pour avoir des chances d'être publiée et parce que le système communautaire d'internet je connais bien, je me suis lancée dans un procédé tout nouveau : MyMajorCompanyBooks

Pour ceux qui n'en ont jamais entendu parler, c'est un site où tu postes des extraits de ton manuscrit et les lecteurs ont la possibilité de devenir fan ou ami avec l'écrivain. Si ce dernier est suffisamment apprécié, MMCB proposera alors une jauge.

Cette jauge est en fait remplie avec l'investissement que chaque lecteur décide d'apporter. Quand cette jauge atteint les 20 000 euros, le livre est publié, tout frais compris (impression, promotion, publication, etc)!

En ce qui me concerne, j'ai posté le premier chapitre de mon livre il y a une semaine, je n'en suis donc qu'aux balbutiements. Je ne demande donc pas à ce que vous mettiez de l'argent mais j'aurai tout de même besoin de votre aide (de façon entièrement gratuite, promis!) :

Il s'agit en fait de vous créer un compte sur le site .com (ça prends deux minutes et ils ne vous demandent quasiment rien et surtout pas de numéro de carte bancaire!) puis de devenir fan de ma page!

Ce n'est absolument pas une obligation, bien entendu! Certains d'entre vous me suivent depuis des années et savent pertinemment que jamais je ne m'amuserai à vous demander quelque chose qui vous demande plus qu'une adresse email et un clic!

Enfin voilà! Donc mon roman c'est celui-ci : .com/Auteurs/jessical/

Bien entendu, si ce n'est pas trop demandé, ce que j'aimerai vraiment c'est que vous le lisiez aussi dans la foulée!

Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'avance!

bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!

Bisous

Jess alias Teddyjes


End file.
